The One For Me
by belladonnanoir
Summary: Bella meets her soul mate in Carlisle but has to deal with drama along the way including dealing with Edwards growing obsession with her
1. Chapter 1

-1**A/N I have re-done my first five chapters to make them a little more readable and changed quite a bit of the first two, I was never happy with them and have been meaning to make them better!! **

**Chapter 1**

**Bella **

Looking out over the lake at the back of our house, I sigh reflecting on the past, the laughs we all shared and then the tragedy, so much lost.

My story is unusual to say the least, my name is Bella Swan and I was a normal human girl, I moved to Forks from Phoenix. I was living with my mother but made the decision to move back with my dad. I surprisingly met my mate after an accident, everyone thought it would be the amazing Edward Cullen who had saved me from being hit by a van but I had to defy logic… the moment I was taken to hospital and sitting on a bed and laid eyes on him, any thought of Edward was gone. Instead I was fascinated by his father Dr Cullen, a very young looking blonde doctor.

I remember watching him trying to devour his whole presence as he looked at my notes when he suddenly looked up with a raised eyebrow and amused smile as if he knew I had been staring at him, I blushed and turned my face away as he held my x-rays up to the light and studied them. "Your X-rays appear to be fine, I think you probably got more of a fright than anything all though you do have a nasty bump on the head. I would advise you to take it easy for a few days"

God his voice was like honey, I just wanted to wrap myself in it, I nodded and pushed off the bed, as I did I looked into his amber eyes, the emotions there unreadable but something about his gorgeous almost inhuman features threw me off balance and my knees began to shake, my hands shot out and grabbed the first thing I could, his coat. Gripping my forearms in his he helped steady me, his cinnamon woodsy smell hitting me, I closed my eyes and inhaled, opening them slowly he was smirking at me, he knew what I was doing. His hands ran down until he cupped my hands, he was freezing, a shiver ran through me although not from the cold, it was desire running through me he looked into my eyes smiling kindly "Are you ok Miss Swan?"

I nodded "I'm fine, I think I am just a little shaken and please call me Bella"

He laughed "Ok, please call me Carlisle then Bella and are you sure that is all that's wrong with you?"

My eyes widened, was he aware of the effect he was having on me? I began to stutter "oh…er…yes I am… fine"

He smiled at me again and gestured towards the door, he put a hand on my lower back and moved me forward, opening it I saw a frantic looking Edward, he rushed towards us a frightening look on his features "Bella are you ok? Carlisle is she ok?" he asked us both.

We nodded at the same time as I replied "Yes I am fine but I think I might head now" I smiled softly at Carlisle as I said "Take the doctor's advice and get some rest" he smiled down at me in return, I moved forward to head down the corridor when I felt a steel grip on my arm.

Looking around I saw Edward with his arm on me, an angry look on his face "Your not going on your own, I will be taking you home" my heart sank, all I wanted to do was go home and fall asleep for a while, maybe a little daydream about the dishy doctor in front of me, as I looked at Carlisle I saw him throw an angry almost possessive look at his son… what was that all about?

Edward gave Carlisle a confused but pissed of expression as he led me from the hospital. It didn't take very long to get to home and Edward helped me inside. "Do you want me to stay?" he asked hopefully as we saw my father was still at work.

"No its fine, you can go home" I said, nodding he gave me a disappointed look and left. I went to the airing cupboard in the hall and grabbed a few pillows and cover before going to lie down on the couch. I closed my eyes and quickly fell asleep.

I was plagued with dreams of a extremely sexy Doctor Cullen, I imagined what his hands could do to me, in my dream he wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me close to him, lowering his face to mine he captured my lips. His tongue caressing the inside of my mouth as his hands moved to cup my ass, squeezing it gently before trailing up over my hips and upwards to cup my breasts. I felt my knee's wobble from desire, my hands wrapping round his neck pulling him deeper into my mouth. Just as I got into my dream I was pulled from it by a knocking at the door, I sighed heavily and got up before stumbling to the door "This had better be good because I was having a very good dream" I muttered before flinging the door open.

I was shocked to my very core, standing right in front of me was the object of my dreams smirking at me, his eyes darkened with what looked like lust to me… it couldn't be, he would never lust after me. He was lounging against my doorframe casually, looking sinfully handsome when he spoke "Hello Bella, I was on my way home from work and just wanted to check in on you, may I come in?" I stood frozen to the spot unable to speak or move, his smirk got bigger as he leaned towards me "So are you going to invite me in or not Bella?"

I quickly pulled myself back to reality and blushed nodding, I moved out of the doorway to let him pass, as he did I felt his hand brush my hip, I looked up at him but he just stared straight ahead, must have been an accident, my heart was doing somersaults, he was here… I could do this, walking forward I went into the lounge with him following closely behind me.


	2. Chapter 2

-1

**Chapter 2**

**Carlisle **

Why the hell did I come here? I should have just stayed away but something about her was drawing me here. I must be mad… I berated myself inwardly but my mood changed the moment her door swung open, all I wanted to do was pull her into my arms and kiss her. For so long i have been alone apart from my sons and daughters I have made these past hundred years.

I guess the first thing I should say about myself is that I am a vampire, yes I know it sounds crazy and like something out of a fairytale but it is also very real and true. For nearly 400 years I have walked this earth alone, looking for the one person to complete me... it has never happened and I was about to give up when she was brought into my ER... Bella, she fascinated me but how on earth could I tell her this, she would think I was insane, if she did believe it, it would terrify her, humans these days only know the vampires portrayed in the movies, yes we drink blood but my family was different, I found them hanging an inch from death and changed them, we all refused to drink human blood instead choosing to hunt animals, we affectionately call ourselves vegetarians.

As I stood leaning against the door I'm amused to hear Bella muttering about her dream, I could smell her arousal, it was intoxicating, I began to feel a little turned on especially when I had heard her say my name in her dream, her arousal was at the thought of me. I had been on my way home from work when I had the wise idea of stopping here and checking on Bella. I smirked at her as she seemed astonished that I was actually in front of her, she moved away from the door and let me in. As I passed by her I deliberately grazed her hip with my hand, I shouldn't have done it but I couldn't resist, she looked at me in surprise but I feigned innocence and stared ahead of me.

Following her in to the lounge, I sat down on her couch and watched as she sat next to me but as far away as she possibly could, I caught her looking at me several times before averting her gaze, it was adorable and amusing "Do I make you nervous Bella?" I asked teasingly.

Her face turned a deep red as she shook her head "No Dr Cullen, I'm just a little surprised to see you here that's all"

"I just wanted to make sure your ok, do you mind if I take a look at your head" I leaned forward without waiting to see what she said and inspected her wound, I heard her breath hitch which caused me to laugh.

"Do I amuse you Dr Cullen?" she laughed softly.

"I'm just curious that when I touch you, your breathing quickens and what did I tell you Bella, call me Carlisle" i breathed softly into her ear, I felt her hand trail up my arm to touch my hand, I pulled away and looked at her, she had the most beautiful eyes, I could happily sit and lose myself in those beautiful chocolate brown orbs.

"Your head looks fine, it will heal perfectly" I almost stuttered.

she smiled at me before asking "would you like a drink?"

"I'm fine thank you, I should really be on my way" I looked around and noticed she was on her own, I knew from what the kids had told me her father was the chief of police, Edward had taken it upon himself to watch over Bella, he had some sort of fascination with her not that I could blame him. He had told me she was often alone as her father worked late. "Are you on your own?"

She nodded "Charlie isn't finished until later this evening"

I thought about it for a minute "Would you like me to stay with you just now? Keep you company for a while"

Was I doing the right thing? I thought back to earlier when Edward had taken Bella home, he was possessive over her, it had made me angry which he seemed to be aware of, I know he feels as though he has some kind of connection to her. It should maybe him here sitting with Bella rather than me.

"Are you sure you wouldn't mind, I don't really like to stay here on my own" she asked shyly, an unsure look on her face.

I looked at her... how could I deny her anything? "Of course I don't mind" I said smiling, her stomach began to growl and I laughed "Hungry?" I stood up and took her hand pulling her to her feet "Where is your kitchen? I will make you something to eat, I want you to take it easy"

She led the way to her kitchen and I looked in her fridge and pulled out some ingredients to cook with, I was hoping that it would taste ok, I hadn't cooked for around 300 years. She sat down as I poured her some orange juice before making her dinner.

As I cooked, we began to chat... I wanted nothing more than to get to know her, I had this desire to know everything about her, I couldn't explain this feeling. She told me told me about her life in Phoenix and what she was missed about it. I quickly finished her food and laid it in front of her silently praying that it was all right as I took a seat.

She took a mouthful of food and moaned, the sound going straight to my groin, I shifted in my seat my trousers feeling a little tighter than normal. "Is it good?" I asked through clenched teeth.

"Oh its lovely thank you, did you not want anything to eat"

I stifled a laugh, if only she knew "I had something earlier my dear" she began to blush from my endearment, she was incredibly charming, she could make life very difficult, I don't think I could keep away from her.

Seeing that she was finished her dinner, I took her dish and put it in the basin, turning around I saw that she had moved from her chair towards me. I stopped and looked at her, she smiled at me shyly and walked towards me. I brushed her cheek with my hand and watched as redness creeped into her cheeks, I bent down to try and brush her lips with mine when my phone rang. I cursed under my breath and took my cell out to see who it was that had just interrupted my kiss..... damn it was Alice


	3. Chapter 3

-1Chapter 3

**Carlisle**

Damn it was Alice....

I smiled apologetically at Bella who went to sit back down in her chair. I flipped my cell open and put it to my ear.

"Carlisle did you do it?" Alice shrieked loudly.

"I've no idea what your talking about Alice"

I was getting a little confused until she said "Did you kiss Bella yet?"

Ah she must have seen it happening "I was about to and then you called, is that all you want to know?" I said through clenched teeth, I know I was getting a little nasty but to be honest, I was pissed at the interruption.

"Carlisle you need to be careful, Edward really likes her and you know that. This has the potential to get ugly fast, could you come home so we can talk about this?" before I knew she had ended the call in the typical Alice way of hanging up without a goodbye.

I closed my cell and put it in my coat pocket, turning to Bella I began to say "sorry that was Ali..." I stopped completely overcome with her beauty, the way her eyes sparkled when she looked at me, her full red lips, those cheekbones that were frequently red when I seemed to be around. I saw her raking her eyes over my body to which I raised an eyebrow, she blushed a deep crimson yet again at being caught staring.

I moved towards her and crouched down cupping her cheek in my hand, I wanted her in my life so badly but was it possible? I spoke softly "Bella, I'm going to be honest with you ok. I want to be with you but I don't see how this is going to work. I'm older than you, my son likes you and truthfully I'm not good for your health" if only she realized how true the last part was, I felt as though my heart was splitting in two, I wanted her in my life but at the same time I couldn't deny Edward the chance of happiness.

She moved forward in her seat until our foreheads rested against one another and our lips inches apart "Dr Cullen, I don't want Edward, I think its obvious right now who I want" she breathed out, a smile flitted across my face, we were back to Dr Cullen again, I closed my eyes inhaling, her scent intoxicating when she suddenly closed the gap between us and pressed her lips to mine. I lost all self control and pulled her as close to me as I dared, I wrapped my hands in her hair, running my tongue over her bottom lip begging for entrance, she opened her mouth and let me in.

The moment my cold tongue hit her warm mouth I felt an electric spark flow between us causing me to pull back in shock. I looked at her and saw an identical look on her face, she touched her lips whispering "What just happened?"

"I don't know Bella..." I couldn't continue talking, I had no idea what just went on but I knew I had to get out of here fast, so much desire was running through my body, right now all I wanted to do was push onto her kitchen table and have my wicked way with her and from the look in her eyes she was feeling the same. I pushed myself up into a standing position "I have to go Bella, I'm sorry"

As I made a move to leave, she grabbed my arm "Please don't leave, stay with me" she begged.

I looked down into her eyes and saw a pleading look, my resolve nearly crumbled, I stopped and took a deep breath trying to gather my thoughts. Shaking my head I whispered "I'm sorry Bella, I need to go, I forgot that I have some work to attend to" She stood in front of me with a disappointed look on her face, I pulled a card from my pocket and handed it to her "This is my mobile number, if your not feeling well or even need a chat, give me a call ok?"

She nodded and took the card smiling "Thank you Dr Cullen"

I smiled at her in return, bending down to kiss her cheek and whispered softly in her ear "Remember Bella, it's Carlisle... no need to call me Dr Cullen" she blushed and touched her cheek where I had kissed her as I turned and walked out the door before doing something I would later regret.

Getting into my Mercedes, my drive home was plagued by thoughts of Bella and how much I wanted to see her but knowing about Edward's feelings I had no idea what to do, maybe this was something Alice could help me with.

It didn't take long for me to get home, I tend to favour high speeds, as I pulled into the garage I composed myself and headed inside to face my daughters questions.


	4. Chapter 4

-1**Chapter 4**

**Bella Swan**

I stood at the door watching him leave, clutching my cheek which was burning from the feel of Carlisle's lips.

I wanted nothing more than to beg him stay, I realized that he felt bad for what happened and that broke my heart but part of me was so happy that he even slightly returned my feelings. Sighing I picked up the card he gave with his number before heading upstairs to have a shower, my muscles untensing under the water, part of me couldn't believe what had gone on this evening, I kissed Dr Cullen... I smiled at the memory before drying myself off and dressing in my pyjamas. I padded into my bed room and settled under my duvet, picking up Carlisle's card I flicked it between my fingers before grabbing my phone. I wanted to call him but I decided against it instead opting to to text.

_Carlisle, Thank you for all your help today, I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable this evening but maybe I'll see you around? Bella xx_

I lay my phone down smiling and picked up my Dracula book I had been reading, I only got through a few pages when my cell beeped with a text, I flipped it over eagerly hoping it was from Carlisle. My hand shook slightly when I realized it was.

_Bella, I'm just glad your ok! As for this evening please do not apologize, it shouldn't have happened but I cant deny I didn't enjoy it and I'm sure I will see you around soon. Carlisle xx_

I grinned at the reply and set my phone down to thoughts of a certain sexy blonde doctor. I fell asleep for what must have been a couple of hours when I felt as though there was something in my room, I sat up and swore I saw Edward Cullen standing next to my window staring at me, rubbing my eyes I looked again, there was nothing there. Was I going crazy?? My alarmed state retreated and I managed to fall asleep again thinking of my doctor, this time I slept right through until the morning.

The next morning I woke up running a little late so I dressed quickly, grabbed some toast before flying out of my front door when I was stopped in my tracks, in the driveway next to his silver Volvo was Edward Cullen, he flashed me a devastating smile "thought you might like a lift to school" he gestured to the passenger side door. I hesitated which he noticed "Bella I promise not to bite, at least not this time" I laughed and nodded ok, I got into his car feeling a little more relaxed, I wasn't entirely sure I trusted Edward but he did save me yesterday so I'll give him a chance just now.

The whole way to school and through out all my classes he kept asking me questions about my life, why was I so interesting to him? My whole life I had always been plain old Bella Swan who never had any friends back in Phoenix and so far hadn't made any here in Forks until now and god I had even made out with a Doctor, this was all so strange to me. Thinking about Carlisle my heart sank slightly wishing this was him quizzing me rather than Edward, I felt crappy, Edward seemed nice enough, well ok maybe a little creepy but he really seemed to want to know about me but he just didn't elicit the feeling that Carlisle had last night. Why after only meeting him yesterday I couldn't get out of my head, I felt as though I was in love with, but can you really fall in love at first sight, I had always believed that to be stuff you read in romance books.

I saw my classmates watching us closely, a lot with jealous looks, when I asked Edward he told me that the Cullen's didn't really interact outside their family as they didn't really like most of the kids at the school. I laughed saying that I could understand that, at lunchtime however he nearly floored me in shock "Would you like to have lunch with my family and I?"

I stopped walking and looked at him, my mouth hanging slightly open " Are you sure they won't mind?"

He grinned at me, slinging his arm around my shoulder "nah they know your with me and are actually really anxious to meet you, especially Alice"

I tensed slightly at the familiar gesture of his arm around me and his almost possessive tone, I tried to pull away from him but his arm held me in place leading me to the lunchroom... agh this guy was so strong and cold, my apprehension about Edward was slowly returning, I know I had said I would give him a chance but he was starting to make me feel uncomfortable. His arm shifted on my shoulder and I felt the cold again, the coldness reminded me of Carlisle, I smiled softly. The thing with Carlisle was that even with the coldness of his skin, he seemed to radiate some sort of warmth, not Edward though, flicking a look at his face I felt a chill run through me, he seemed threatening and empty. He had a smug possessive look on his face while leading me through the doors and into the lunch queue. He really pissed me off deciding what we were both going to eat, I was going to say something but something stopped me, I think it would have made him angry and deep down I knew this was a bad thing. I allowed him to drag me towards his family, my heart sped up as they all turned to look at me as I approached their table.

"Hi Bella, glad you could join us" Alice said with a massive smile, she was practically bouncing in her chair, she was tiny with a short spiky black hair, very pixie looking but her hyperness was pretty contagious.

I smiled at her "thank you for asking me" I said quietly taking a seat while looking around the table. I was nearly speechless at the inhumane beauty of Carlisle's kids, this was the first time I had been so close to them.

There was Emmett who looked about 6 foot 5 at least and very muscular, he looked as though he should be playing football or something, he had a very intimidating presence but there was a sort of gentleness in his eyes, he waggled his eyebrows at me sticking his tongue out as if to say hi I had a feeling he was the joker of the family.

Jasper who was tall, thin and dusty looking blonde hair, he had a massive grin on his face and when I looked at him, he gave me a wave saying "Hey Bella" I noticed he had a southern twang to his voice.

Edward, with his bronze messy hair and a perpetual scary look in his eyes, he was attractive in his own way but he did scare the hell out of me, and apart from Alice who really did make me think of pixies there was Rosalie who looked as though she had just stepped off a catwalk rather than being at school, she had blonde curly hair and curves to die for, this girl was a total bombshell. She turned to me smiling "So how you liking Forks?"

I bit into my food suddenly noticing that none of them had eaten anything on their plates before replying " well there is some redeeming points but it is very different from Phoenix" I got a faraway look in my eyes thinking of the blonde doctor who had been the star of my dreams last night, when Alice giggled throwing me a meaningful look, it was as if she knew, I smiled back at her and settled into my chair listening to the conversation around me.

They began talking about being out of school on the next sunny day. Listening to them talking about that along with the coldness and not eating I thought that they sounded like vampires. God I have read Dracula way to much and I giggled at the absurd thought only to look up and have five sets of curious eyes on me. "What's funny?" Edward asked looking down at me.

"You guys sound like vampires with the whole no sunlight and not eating thing" I joked before Edward grabbed my wrist in a vice like grip staring at me intently with the others rendered speechless. "Let go of my wrist" I commanded suddenly very scared but he ignored me just continuing to stare. I was starting to question my sanity, Vampires don't exist!!! but there really was something not right here which made me wonder if the idea of vampires was so crazy, everything about them including their eye colour and beauty wasn't human.

I tried to pull my wrist away again but Edward only tightened his grip on it, it was staring to hurt when Alice said lowly "Let go of her now, or so help me you will be sorry Edward" the girl who had been so sweet earlier was now very threatening and even bared her teeth at him, I looked around the room to see if anyone had noticed anything but everyone was oblivious.

I was speechless for a few minutes, this couldn't be real, I saw Emmett and Jasper both give me soft encouraging smiles, I couldn't help but return them when Rosalie came to sit next to me, she took my hand muttering " Don't be scared Bella we will not hurt you" I saw her gaze flicker to Edward and back to me "Your very observant for a human, no one has ever been able to tell until you, yes we are vampires and no your not crazy, I realize this must be hard to understand but if you want to ask anything you can alright?"

"But don't you want to suck me dry?" I joked a little nervously.

Emmett, Rosalie and Alice all began to laugh before Jasper said softly "We're what you would call vegetarian, we don't feed off humans, only animals" he gave me a big smile.

Alice checked her watch and stood up "Lets get to class, Bella do you want to come to our house after school? Your dad will be fine with it, means you can to talk to Carlisle about everything" then she winked at me, oh my god she knew!!!!

Everyone left the lunchroom and I so happened to have my next class with Alice, maybe I could find out what she knew. "Goodbye Bella" Edward said softly kissing my cheek before disappearing down the corridor,

Alice watched him with a disapproving look, she turned to me and smiled rubbing my cheek as if to remove the kiss. "how did you kn...?" before I could finish she pressed a finger to my lips quieting me.

"Im psychic, I see peoples future and I know everything about you at the moment Bella. also vampire have very good hearing" she added meaningfully pointing in the direction Edward had gone, now I realized that he would have heard me talking about Carlisle if Alice hadn't stopped me. Oh what was I going to do?? this could not end good! "Bella, I understand your confusion about things, talk to Carlisle this evening, he will be able to help ok" she winked at me again, we grinned at one another. "Right come on, lets get some seats" she dragged me into class, we grabbed a couple of seats at the back next to each other. "We are going to be such good friends" she said touching my hand. I felt a sense of belonging in Alice's presence that I knew she was right.

"Yeah we are" I replied squeezing her hand gently before my attention was diverted by the teacher.

By the end of the class I felt really close to Alice, we had really bonded during the class, she was so accepting asking about my life in Phoenix, for the first time since I got here I told someone why I was here, I explained about my mother marrying Phil and them going on the road, I know deep down he didn't want me around, I was a burden though he wouldn't admit it, I was struggling at school, no one would talk to me, I was just to quiet for them, so I opted to live with Charlie for now.

She asked how I was liking that, "Honestly its nice to have a parental figure about, I always adopted that role with my mother, however I thought that school was going to go the same way as Phoenix until now" I smiled at her shyly and she hugged me quickly.

For once class was over to fast and I was heading to my last class of the day which unfortuanly Edward was in, Alice walked with me to the door "it will be fine, just go in and smile and talk to him, its only an hour and then we will be off, I think 6.30 might be a good time for you" she whispered in to my ear before hugging me and skipping off. I took a deep breath and went inside to see Edward staring at me with so much intensity that I almost wanted to turn around and run instead I smiled and took a seat next to him

"How's your afternoon been?" I asked politely.

"Great especially now you know about us Bella, I don't want to hide what we are from you" he stroked the back of my hand.

I swallowed hard before saying anything "Why me?"

"Your perfect Bella, I want to know everything about you, I have very strong feelings for you!"

Shit!!!!! I couldn't very well tell him that I had feelings for his adopted father, I actually think he would cause me physical harm.

I removed my hand from his saying quietly "I think its a little early for any feelings Edward, we hardly know one another" I groaned inwardly, what a hypocrite I was, I hardly know Carlisle yet he is plaguing my every thought.

He looked at me with what I thought was a hint of anger in his eyes "maybe so Bella but you will eventually like me" I sank in to my chair in fright, I was definitely scared of Edward now and I didn't want to be alone with him ever again when he suddenly broke into a smile as if it was all a joke, I sighed in relief trying to convince myself that it wasn't serious. Before I knew it our class was finished and I was in Edwards Volvo with Alice and Jasper riding in the back chattering away, I think Alice knew of my discomfort around him so was trying to help me out a little which I was very grateful for. I looked at Edwards speedometer EEK he was going 150mph my dad would have a fit if he knew I was in a car going this fast which reminded me I had to call him, as Alice predicted he was fine with it and was really happy I had made friends especially with the Cullen's, Charlie thought they were great kids compared to the rest of the town.

As I hung up we pulled in front of a massive white house, it was in the middle of no where surrounded by trees and what looked like a little lake at the back, the house looked as though it had about four floors, I had never seen such a beautiful house before, I got out the car my mouth wide open when Alice and Rosalie grabbed both more my arms and dragged me inside which was even more beautiful, the whole south facing wall was made of glass, I was led into the lounge which was very airy and you could probably fit my house in. "Wow guys this is amazing" I gasped.

"Thanks Bella, its mostly Carlisle's work, right now take your shoes off, make yourself at home and me, you and Alice can get our homework done." Rosalie grinned at me, I grinned back kicking of my shoes and settling down on their massive couch with my books. The boys played with Emmett's Wii console playing the fitness game, I watched them when I finished my work. Rosalie rolled her eyes "His obsession, I think he prefers it to me sometimes"

Emmett turned round smiling "Aww c'mon babe, you know it will never replace you" he came over to her and kissed her cheek before turning to me with a devilish smile "right Bella your turn to play me" before I could protest he grabbed me round the waist, carrying me to the TV before setting me down softly, for such a large guy he was surprisingly gentle. Edward and Jasper went to sit down while I played Emmett, about an hour later I admitted defeat before letting Jasper play again, I sat down next to Edward watching Jasper win game after game and an increasingly frustrated Emmett trying to win.

I lost track of time when Alice announced " 1 minute guys and Carlisle will be home" she flashed a quick smile at me before going back to watch the game.

My heart was doing somersaults when I heard a honey toned voice call out "I'm home" I felt as though I couldn't breath, I had to force the air in and out of my mouth, I didn't want anyone to realize my feelings. I saw Alice look up at me smirking before nodding at the doorway, What I saw there, oh god it took all my self control not to run up to him and tangling my hands in his hair. He was in black slacks, a crisp white shirt and black tie, his hair was messy as though he had been dragging his hands through it. He stopped dead when he saw me, a look of confusion on his beautiful face.

"Good evening Dr Cullen" I said smiling.

"Good evening Bella and please call me Carlisle" I blushed his comment reminded me of last night which he obviously realized, he smirked at me before turning to look at his family still confused, then it hit me he didn't realize that I knew about him and his family.

Edward spoke up in what I thought was a smug tone "seems like we have quite the observant human here Carlisle, she guessed" and then to my complete horror he put his arm round me and smiled down at me lovingly. I saw Carlisle looking down at the floor as not able to look at me as though scared of what I might think, I tensed up and I couldn't help it, I moved away from Edward, I could swear I saw a faint smile dance across Carlisle's lips at this but it disappeared so quickly, he looked at me for what felt like hours, I got so lost in his eyes smiling at him gently I tried to convey how I was feeling, I think he got the message because he looked at me and nodded very slightly before returning my smile. He tore his eyes away from me, somewhat reluctantly it seemed saying he was going to do some work. My heart crumpled wishing he had stayed, I plastered a fake smile on my face before turning back to the game being played.

I saw Alice watching me with a sympathetic look before mouthing "don't worry".

About an hour later she stood up saying "Bella stay the night, Charlie will be fine with it, just call him, we will head out for a hunt so why don't you go talk to Carlisle for a bit. When your ready for bed, there's pyjamas in my wardrobe you can borrow" she walked over to me, her back to everyone and mouthed "enjoy" before hugging me. I smiled at her hoping she knew how grateful I was.

"Later Bella" everyone said before running out the door apart from Edward and Alice, he walked to me and before I knew what was happening he crushed his lips to mine, I heard Alice gasp and I tried to push him off before I felt Edward being pulled off me by Alice, i stumbled backwards and watched as she growled at him, he gave her a look of pure hatred before bolting out the door.

"I'm sorry Bella" she said softly before running out after him. My lips hurt, bastard! why was he treating me as though I was his property, I had never given him any reason to make such advances towards me. Remembering Carlisle, I quickly pulled my cell from my pocket and called Charlie who again as Alice predicted was fine with me sleeping over before making my way upstairs. I wasn't sure where Carlisle's office was but as I reached the top I needn't have worried, right in front of me was a closed door with an engraved plaque saying Office. My breathing increased, I tried to calm myself down before knocking on the door waiting for an answer.


	5. Chapter 5

-1Chapter 5

**Carlisle**

As I went inside the house, I was really starting to wish I had stayed a little longer with Bella, this chat was not going to be fun when I suddenly realized that the whole place was empty solely for Alice sitting on the couch in the lounge grinning at me "I sent everyone for a hunt so we could talk with no-one listening, now come sit" she patted the space next to her. I sat down feeling nervous all of a sudden, god I'm nearly 400 years old what is wrong with me?

I couldn't even look at Alice but I heard her talk "Carlisle, you need to be so careful, I've seen this go two ways and with you it's so beautiful, you fall in love and for the first time since I've been with you, your truly happy but Edward thinks he's in love with Bella to"

I leaned forward putting my head in my hands groaning "Alice what can I do? There's something about this girl but I can't take her away from Edward, this is the first time since he was turned that he has shown interest in someone, I can't deny him that!"

I felt my hands being pulled from my face, looking up I saw Alice smiling sympathetically "And you?? Carlisle for all intents and purposes you're my father, I love you and it kills me to see you alone. I know you have only our best interests at heart but you're nearly 400 years old, all of it spent alone without a mate, I see the wistful looks you give us sometimes. I'm asking you please do not deny yourself this chance at happiness... You and Bella are meant to be together"

"But how Alice, doing this could very well destroy the family" I looked away briefly thinking that even though I had only known Bella since this morning we are meant to be with each other and that if I had to hurt my family to achieve it then I would, I felt ashamed at my thoughts and looked back Alice.

She smiled at me knowingly "I know how you're feeling Carlisle, but I can tell you that apart from Edward you won't have any problems with us, we just want you to be happy. As for the how, be there for her when she needs you, be her friend, between the both of you find a way to tell Edward, I'm not going to lie, you're going to have to protect her from him, he is not going to take this well, but its better if she is with you than if it was my other vision. Watch over her, talk to her, hold her when she cries, give her your heart and let her give you hers, I swear if you do Carlisle you will not regret it, I'm going to make friends with her tomorrow, means when you're not about I will have an excuse to be with her, we are going to be the best of friends" she leaned forward taking my hands grinning.

"Why are you doing this for me and this other vision, care to share?"

She shook her head "I can't even think about it, just know it's bad and we can never let it go that way, if I think you need to know you will ok! I'm doing this because all I want is to see you happy Carlisle, I know you love having your family around you but you need that little bit more and this is your chance. It's so sweet to see you so in love whereas my dear brother is less innocent, he is getting a little scary at the moment, it has had Jasper a little concerned, just keep an eye on him"

"I will" I pulled her into my arms for a hug and kissed her forehead thinking silently that I had noticed a difference in Edwards's attitude lately to, he seemed to becoming slightly unhinged. "My favourite psychic"

I pulled back from her and she grinned bouncing in her chair "Oh Carlisle this is adorable, finally your getting your chance at love just like I always said you would " she punched my shoulder and in a very childish manner I stuck my tongue out at her, we both began to laugh, just then we heard my family coming back within hearing range, I grabbed the remote and turned on the TV, we sat watching the news until everyone came in. Alice and I acted as though nothing had happened and I excused myself to my office to finish some paperwork. As I sat down my phone beeped with a text, I pulled it from my pocket curious because I never had texts, flipping it open I didn't recognize the number and began to read, it was from Bella thanking me for my help as well as apologizing for making me run off, I felt guilty, I couldn't let her think it was her fault, I quickly replied saying that I was glad that it had happened and that I would see her soon. I smiled to myself as I sent immersed myself in my work and thoughts of the day's events.

The next day I felt myself getting increasingly anxious at work, for the first time since I began working as a doctor I wanted to finish work and go home. My cases for the day consisted of broken bones so I could get them done quickly, well normally I would but my thoughts were being taken up by a certain brunette that was at this very moment at school with my kids. Finally my shift ended and I made my home, as I made my way inside I realized there was a heartbeat coming from inside... what the hell?? Please tell me one of the kids hasn't slipped, I sniffed the air for a hint of blood when it hit me this scent was familiar, who was it?

"I'm home" I called as I walked through the door getting only a few feet before stopping dead, sitting on the couch was Bella

.

"Good evening Dr Cullen" she said smiling at me

"Good evening Bella, please call me Carlisle" she blushed obviously remembering the similar comment from last night, this caused me to smirk slightly, I looked around at my family enquiring silently why Bella was here.

Edward spoke up "It seems like we have quite the observant human here Carlisle, she guessed" he swung his arm around her shoulder and smiled lovingly. My eyes dropped to the floor in fear that now she knew what I was she wouldn't want me anymore and that if I looked at his arm round her I was most likely going to do something I regretted. I saw movement from Bella, she was moving away from his arm, a smile flitted across my face before disappearing, I took a deep breath and looked straight at her, I was speechless, I could see no fear in her eyes only complete acceptance for what I was.

I stood for a minute allowing myself to get lost in the deep brown before softly saying "I have some work to do, so I will leave you to it" I reluctantly pulled my eyes away from her racing upstairs.

I sat behind my desk closing my eyes... what was I going to do? Now she knew but would it change how she felt about me. Taking a deep breath I pulled out my work and wrote down some notes for about an hour when I heard movement downstairs and Alice saying for Bella to stay the night, they were going to go for a hunt so Bella could come and talk to me as well giving her the chance to raid Alice's wardrobe. I smiled knowing Alice was giving us some time alone. As everyone was leaving I heard a kiss, I stood up getting ready to head downstairs when I heard Bella stumble, what was going on? I heard Alice apologize before leaving, listening I knew it was only the two of us left. If my heart was still beating, it would pound out of my chest, I felt so nervous, I heard her call Charlie before making her way to my office. There was a timid knock at the door to which I called "Come in" she pushed the door open and came in quietly, I smiled warmly at her and rolled back in my chair, "Everything ok? I heard a bit of noise downstairs" I asked gently, I gestured for her to take a seat in front of my desk.

As she sat down she replied "Edward decided to kiss me before he left, thank god Alice was there, she's amazing! She's like a little angel to me, saving me from him" she shuddered before changing the subject "I hope I'm not intruding, I know you said you had work to do"

"Bella nothing you do is an intrusion" I answered truthfully looking down at my desk, not really sure what to say next.

"Carlisle, I know what you are and I want you to know it doesn't bother me at all, it doesn't change who you are" my eyes widened in shock and I looked up at her, she smiled at me shyly before looking round my office "Oh my god, you have so many books" I laughed and walked over to her, pulling her out of her chair I led her round the shelves, her eyes widening at all the titles.

"You can borrow them anytime you like" I told her,

She smiled up at me "thank you, I love to read" she took my hands in her tiny ones and stood on her tiptoes to kiss my cheek. I felt the heat from her lips on my cheeks and without thinking I pulled her into an embrace, she melted into my arms, we moulded round one another, it felt so perfect.

I pulled away and looked down at her "we need to talk I think" she nodded in agreement and tried to pull me to the couch in the corner of my office. We sat down facing one another, there was silence neither of us wanting to go first, I took a deep breath and decided to take the plunge "Bella, you don't know how glad I am you know the truth about us, a little shocked that you haven't run away but hey I'm not complaining. I spoke to Alice about last night...."I stopped unable to carry on, I felt so much emotion running through me, Bella put her hand on my cheek, I looked at her and she smiled at me silently urging me to continue, "I realize last night I hurt you by running out and I'm sorry for that, I was so shocked at the power of my feelings, if I hadn't left when I did I would have had you on that kitchen table" I looked at her judging her reaction, she blushed deeply, this time I put my hand on her cheek stroking it gently "all my life I have waited for someone who could make me feel like that, Bella I have never felt this way about anyone, you have released emotions in me that are so new, I know it's wrong but I can't deny this, though I feel awful about Edward, he likes you so much and in so many ways he would be better for you" she flinched at my sons name, I took her hand in concern asking "What's wrong?"

Bella sighed deeply "I'm sure Edward is nice but he scares me, he has these feelings for me but I don't return them, I basically told him that this afternoon and I thought he was going to attack me or something, When he kissed me before leaving, it was as though I was his property and only his, but there is only person I want to touch me, kiss me, belong to!" I looked at the ground unsure of what to say, was I being presumptuous thinking it was me, I felt stupid why would this glorious creature want me? My question was answered as I felt her tiny hands on the side of my face, I reluctantly looked at her when she whispered softly "That person is you Carlisle Cullen" my unbeating heart soared with delight, I pulled her towards me wrapping my arms around her waist in to a searing kiss, she moved on top of me straddling my lap, her hands knotted tightly in my hair, our tongues danced round each other's mouths, I moved my hands under her shirt and up her back, I felt her moan into my mouth and grind into my lap. I groaned as she hit my erection, my fingers lingered at her bra strap "Please Carlisle" she moved her hands to try and help me unhook her, I groaned and thrust upwards causing her to throw her head backwards, I ran my tongue up her neck before meeting her mouth in another heated kiss, she managed to unhook one of the clasps of her bra, when I suddenly realized what was going on, I pulled away both of us breathing heavily, she looked at me with a hint of sadness "Did I do something wrong?"

I laughed and pulled her into my arms kissing the top of her head "No sweetheart, I just don't want to rush anything with you, we have plenty of time to do this ok?" she looked up at me with the most heart-warming smile and nodded.

She readjusted herself in my lap and looked at me with a raised eyebrow and cheeky smile "so vampire huh? Tell me about it?" I grinned at her and pulled her closer to me.

Bella laid her head on my chest as I asked "ok what do you want to know?"

"Firstly how old are you?"

Ahh this was the question I was dreading, this could cause her to run "The town thinks I'm 28, but I was changed when I was 23" I hoped this would appease her but I was wrong.

"Nice try Carlisle, I thought you looked like you were in your early twenties, but how old are you really?"

I took a deep breath "I was born in the 1600's in London, there wasn't really records kept so I can't pinpoint my birth but I'm about 362" her eyes widened and she looked at me in amazement, her hands trailing over my face.

"Are you ok?" I had to ask, she was being so quiet.

"I'm fine, 362?? Well there is definitely an age difference... hmm" she frowned, my face fell, seeing that she giggled and stroked my cheek "I'm kidding Carlisle, I don't care, it's just so amazing, and the things you must have seen and experienced... I could only imagine" she kissed my cheek, I was in so much shock, she really didn't care, nah that couldn't be right, I had to check "are you sure it doesn't bother you, I'm waiting for you to run away in fright"

She laughed and leaned further into me "I'm not going anywhere, will you tell me a little about your life?"

"Of course" I kissed the top of her head and began to tell her my story.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Bella**

I couldn't believe it when Carlisle had told me he was 362, I can honestly say that it didn't bother me, I don't know what it was about him but he made me feel safe and dare I say it loved even only after a couple of days. I looked at his face trying to take it all in, the things he must have seen in the past, things I could only read about in history books.

"Are you ok?" he asked me with concern written all over his face.

Nodding my head I replied "I'm fine, 362?? Well there's definitely an age difference... hmm" I joked, he seemed to think I was going to run away from him, his face fell and I felt guilty for kidding him on. I giggled and stroked his cheek, his eyes meeting mine with uncertainty in them "I'm kidding Carlisle, I don't care, it's just so amazing the things you must have seen and experienced... I can only imagine" I leaned forward kissing his cheek hoping that he would believe me.

He looked at me in shock before saying "Are you sure it doesn't bother you, I'm waiting for you to run away in fright"

I laughed and leaned into him a little closer "I'm not going anywhere, will you tell me a little about your life?" I asked softly not wanting to push into telling me if he wasn't ready, I felt him kiss the top of my head.

"Of course" I felt him take a deep breath before saying "Before I start can I ask you, why are you so comfortable with what we are? How did you know?"

I pulled away slightly looking at him straight in the eye "I figured it out purely by chance, I made a joke about you being vampires because you avoid the sunlight and don't eat. Do you burn in the sunlight?" he chuckled at the remark and motioned for me to carry on "I'm comfortable because your all so nice, well apart from Mr Possessive but with you especially I feel safe and accepted"

"Bella, I can promise you will always be safe, your one of us now. It's just so unusual for a human to figure out; normally you seem happier to ignore us. You're a mystery Isabella Swan, as for the sunlight, we don't burn but we can't go out in it either, I will show you sometime if you like?"

I nodded smiling at him, I had felt my breath hitch when he said my proper name, normally I hate being called Isabella but the way he said it, oh god if I had been standing my legs would have given away. He smirked at me as if he knew the reaction I was having against him. "I can hear your heartbeat and how every time I'm close it speeds up" he whispered kissing my forehead; I closed my eyes losing myself in the feel of his cold lips on my skin.

"Ok you ready to hear about my life then?" he asked me with uncertainty in his voice, I smiled at him silently urging him to continue. He closed his eyes while he spoke maybe remembering back to his past. "I was born sometime in the 1600's in London, unfortunately in those days births were not recorded as accurately as they are now. My father was an Anglican pastor, he was deeply religious and would constantly try to push his beliefs on to me, I was supposed to take over from him when he died, truthfully I had no interest, I was religious to a point, I still am, funny huh a religious vampire" I squeezed Carlisle's hand as he seemed to falter, and nuzzled my head in to his chest, his breathing quickened but he continued to talk. "He believed so strongly in the supernatural for years I would listen to talk about the evil beings walking the earth, he would lead hunts to capture them, hundreds of innocents died at that man's hands and I was powerless to stop him, after every burning I would pray to god to have mercy on them, they hadn't done anything wrong apart from being part of my father's wrath, Time and again I wanted to stop him but in my day you had to be so careful, we were a country still getting used to the reformation, we had seen Henry Tudor and his family change our country beyond belief, it was somewhere you couldn't feel safe from the threat of persecution so I all I could do was watch and pray" he stopped again looking at me intently "Do you think badly of me now Isabella?"

Oh my, there was that spark when he said my name again, I pushed it aside looking deep in to his eyes and shook my head "Carlisle, I could never think bad of you, you were not the person who killed those people, that was your father, you can't blame yourself for surviving" I leaned up and kissed him softly before pulling away and whispering "Please continue"

His eyes shined with unflowing tears as he continued "As time passed, I gave into my father and trained to become a pastor, I also began to lead hunts, this was a lot better because I was able to see the innocents where my father could not, I was cleverer than he was and actually managed to find a nest of real vampires, I led my men to their hiding place to kill them but they over powered us and I was bitten. I hid in a cellar knowing that if I was found my father would have me killed. I lay there was for three days in unbearable agony before it ceased, the moment that happened I knew what I was. I hated myself for what I had become, I tried to kill myself but nothing would work. I found myself unable to feed from humans, part of me retained my humanity and compassion in that I could not kill a person just for the sake of food, I starved myself until one night it was too much and I came across a herd of deer, I fed upon them and found I could nourish myself on, thus began my life as a vegetarian vampire. I slowly began to live with what I was and travelled the world, I settled with a coven called the Volturi in Italy, I stayed there a number of years but eventually left due to their lifestyle, they kill humans and I could not stay and watch that, instead I trained as a Doctor walking alone. I thought working as a Doctor I could have interaction and that would satisfy me but it didn't. I wanted a companion, a family of some sort. In 1918 I came across Edward, he was 17 and dying from Influenza, he was an orphan so I knew no one would miss him, I made a hard decision but I changed him. From that day I vowed if I could save anyone from death then I would. A couple of years later I came across Rosalie who had been attacked and left for death by her fiancée and a group of his friends, she struggles from time to time with what she is but I always remember seeing her lying out on that pavement, her garments torn looking fragile and thinking that I could help give her a better life. I always thought her and Edward would become mates but instead she found Emmett half dead from a bear attack. I remember the day he opened his eyes and saw Rose, it was as though she was his own personal angel, then there is Alice and Jasper, they just joined us one day, Alice doesn't remember her human life and Jasper had been a soldier in the civil war when he was changed. For over 200 years I walked alone until I got my patchwork family, I thought this would be enough but it never was, myself and Edward found ourselves on the sidelines watching the rest of our family become mates, this is what I wanted most, I was the oldest yet the one still alone. Now I think I've found that person Isabella, the only problem is that my son has to with the same amazing, beautiful woman.... "His voice trailed off and I felt the tears run down my cheeks which he kissed away.

The more he spoke about his old life, I could hear his accent breaking through, I was truly amazed by this man, and I was falling in love with him. "You never have to be alone again Carlisle, you're the one I want not Edward"

"Oh Bella my darling" he reached over to me and pulled me tightly into his arms as though he could not let go. "I don't know what to do" he whispered over and over again. I listened to him speak and gone was his normal accent I was used to hearing, instead he was speaking with an English one, I began to giggle and he looked at me curiously. "What's so funny?"

"It's really silly, but you have started speaking in an English accent, is that what you sounded like before you were changed"

He cleared his throat and nodded before speaking "Yes, it tends to come back when I speak about my past, is it shockingly bad?"

"No, it's actually very sexy" I blushed a deep red causing him to laugh.

"Sexy hmmm maybe I should keep doing it just for you Isabella" he leaned close to me our lips inches apart when my stomach growled. He pulled back chuckling "Let's go get you some food, I'm afraid we will have to go out for it, we don't eat human food so our fridge is empty, we can talk some more on the way. I'll get some food in the morning for your breakfast and other days if you want to come back?"

I giggled sliding off his lap and watched as he stood up, I wrapped my arms around his waist "I will definitely be back if only to see a certain sexy blonde Doctor" I looked up at him innocently causing him to laugh. "Hey I can't help it if I have a thing for Doctors" I joked.

"Very nice Miss Swan but I'm hoping it's only one Doctor in particular you have a thing for" he joked back.

I smiled seductively "Of course and to make it very clear, I have my arms around his waist right now"

"Music to my ears my dear" he said grinning before pulling away and taking my hand to lead me down to his car.

Out of everything I could have had to eat, I made Carlisle take me to a Burger King drive through. As we drove back to his house I tucked into my dinner, mid bite I saw him watching me with a mixture of disgust and amusement. "Want a bite?" I giggled.

He shook his head smiling "Thanks but no, I don't know how you can eat that"

"Easy, I put it in my mouth and chew" I joked, Carlisle looked at me and laughed. I loved the sound of his laughter; it made everything seem much brighter. I leaned over and put my hand over his on the steering wheel. "So how long do we have before everyone gets back?"

"Few hours maybe less, Emmett can't seem to be away from his video games for very long, Rose is driven to despair with him at times"

It was my turn to laugh "Poor Rosalie! Even just sitting with him this afternoon I can see the obsession, he kept making me play him" We sank into a comfortable silence before I decided to bite the bullet "We still need to talk a little more Carlisle, I mean what are we? I know how I feel about you but what are we going to do?"

He sighed and pulled into the side of the road before looking at me. "Honestly Bella I don't know, I want to be with you but can we actually do it? I'm supposed to be 28 and you 17 plus the chief's daughter; can't you see how wrong this is? That's the reason I said that Edward would be better for you but regardless of all this I know deep down I can't stay away from you"

I felt tears roll down my cheek "I'm 18 in two weeks Carlisle, we don't need to tell anyone until after that, Your all I think about, I know that's crazy because we have only known each other a few days but it's true. You're the one for me, when I think of you, hear your voice or see you my day brightens up. I don't think your right about Edward being better for me, when I'm around him, I think he is going to hurt me, it's as though I'm his property, god even a few times I've woken up in the night and thought I saw him standing there, he is dangerous and I don't want that. With you I feel safe; you make me feel accepted and cared for. The reason your pulling away Carlisle is not because of what the town will say but because you're not willing to put your happiness first. All I'm asking for is a chance" the tears fell faster and I looked down before Carlisle tilted my chin to make me look at him.

He smiled shyly at me "My Bella, you don't realize how long I have waited for you, your right I'm standing aside for my son, god I'm going to hurt him with this but I can't deny myself any longer. If we do this no one can know until we can figure out a way to limit the damage with Edward, once your 18 I will speak to your father about courting you and then we can be together. I will be here for you always, I will protect you with my life and I will make sure Edward causes you no harm, is that ok Bella?" he studied my face as I nodded before breaking into a heart-warming smile.

"Carlisle, can I ask you something, this is a little embarrassing?" he nodded for me to go on "Would you call me Isabella? Normally I hate it but when you say it I feel happy"

He grinned at me "Of course, honestly I prefer Isabella, it is a beautiful name, suits the person in front of me" I blushed as he brushed his lips against mine before pulling back "Let's get back shall we?" he pulled out of the space and drove towards his house.

In record time we were back at the Cullen's and sitting on the couch. We kept stealing glances at one another, something had changed in the car and we were suddenly very aware of each other, every time he caught me staring, I looked away blushing causing him to laugh.

"Would you like to see Alice's wardrobe? I heard her say you could borrow some night clothes, you can make yourself a little comfier" He asked.

I shrugged "Why not" and allowed him to lead me upstairs to the first level before pushing open a door, this must be Alice's room, he pointed out a set of doors before leaving me to get dressed. I opened the door and stumbled back gasping "Carlisle did you know Alice has a mall in her cupboard?" rail after rail was filled to the brim with clothes.

He poked his head around the door, his honey eyes twinkling in amusement "Alice likes to shop, I'm right outside if you need me" I smiled at him and quickly selected black silk pyjama pants and a white vest top. I don't think I have ever gotten dressed so quickly in my life.

Leaving the room I put my hand in Carlisle's and looked him, he looked back at me, desire burning in his eyes "Isabella, my dear you look irresistible" he leaned down to kiss me,

I flung my arms around his neck and allowed him to push me against the wall, his tongue running along the bottom of my lip wanting to be let in, his tongue feeling so cool against my warm one, I groaned into his mouth causing him to hitch my legs up around his waist, he moved from my lips to trail blazing kisses down my collarbone, my head fell back against the wall moaning loudly "Carlisle" I felt him smile against my skin holding me as close to him as possible, I kissed my way down his throat earning some groans from him when suddenly he set me down again. I looked up at him frustration, this caused him to chuckle

"Isabella, I have waited my whole life to meet someone like you, I want to do this properly, if I had been any less of a gentleman I would have had you right now against that wall but that's not what I want to happen. I want us to go slow; we have all the time in the world to do this ok? Now how about we go back downstairs and watch some TV or play one of Emmett's video games?" He dazzled me with a grin, how on earth did I get so lucky?

I wrapped an arm around his waist "Thank you Carlisle, I guess I got caught up in the heat of the moment, I don't want to rush things, in all honesty I've never had..." I stopped talking and blushed a deep red; I looked at the floor when he pulled my chin up to look at him, and he smiled at me kindly before saying.

"You're a virgin? Isabella, it may shock you to know this, I am to, I was turned before I could marry and the ideals from time are still very much instilled in me, in those days you didn't have sex outside marriage unless you had a mistress, I guess I'm just an old fashioned gentleman at heart"

I stared at him in shock while taking in everything he said, that's twice tonight we have nearly lost control, he says he doesn't believe in sex outside marriage,,, we are going to take it slow he said, does that mean at he sees us like that.... marriage?? My mind was going a million miles a minute when he laughed,

"You could be the complete undoing of me Isabella Swan, I'm the man of complete self control but one kiss from you and it dissolves... someday I promise that I'm going to allow it to crumble and its going to be with you" he looked at me meaningfully brushing his lips gently with mine. Oh my god!!! I have died and gone to heaven, here is this devastatingly handsome, sexy man practically declaring marriage. This seemed a little fast but I knew deep down that we are meant to be. He grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the stairs

"Let's go" he muttered snaking an arm round my waist, as we started to go down the stairs he stopped suddenly and pointed to a room at the end of the hallway "Just so you know that's where you will be sleeping tonight"

I was curious "whose room is it?"

He chuckled "Mine" I stared at him causing him to laugh even harder "Don't worry my dear, we don't sleep but I like having a bed, it's a different sensation from constantly sitting in a chair, I like to lie down and read sometimes or just think. It's yours tonight, we all want you to be as comfortable as possible and my room is as far away from Edward's as possible, I will be in my office doing some work, it's right next door to you so I can keep an eye on you"

I smiled at the prospect of sleeping in his bed, surrounded by his scent, what a pity he wouldn't be in it with me but he said it himself, there's plenty of time.

**A/N Hope you enjoy the chapter!! please read and review, Im loving all the reviews thank you so much. Coming up soon.. Alice's second vision revealed and Edward gets a little darker**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Carlisle**

I looked down at the sleeping girl in my arms and smiled, after settling on the couch again we ended up watching TV and talking a little bit more. I can't believe how happy I feel; never in all my existence had I thought a human could bring such joy.

I couldn't lie to myself, I still felt a little undecided about what to do, I knew when this was out there would be scandal and there was also my son to consider but I know deep down that I would lay down everything in my world just to be with this girl. She was truly mesmerizing as she slept, I wonder if she realized that she speaks in her sleep. I stroked the top of her head and saw that she was shivering slightly; I lifted her bridal style and carried to bed.

I settled her under the covers and got off the bed when I heard her breath my name, I turned thinking she had woken up but no she was still asleep. I smiled softly at the thought she was dreaming of me, I leaned over and kissed her forehead before heading into my office.

Taking a seat at my desk I started my work, well I say work but that's a loose term, all my thoughts were taken up by the girl sleeping in my bed next door and how I was going to handle telling Edward, he has a flair for dramatics and I would be damned if he done something too harm Bella. Even after spending so little time together I could tell she was gentle and shy, even though Edward scared her she was to sweet to directly hurt him,. It was up to me to break this to my son, I was resolved now, we were going to be in a relationship for as long as she wanted me. Bella's compassion was something I loved about her and it was touching to see that while Edward worried her, she could not bring herself to hurt him.... wait a minute, I just said love?? I can't, we don't know each other that well yet, my eyes widened slightly at the prospect of what I was thinking when I heard my family in the distance returning from their hunt.

Minutes later my office door was flung open and Edward raced in followed quickly by Alice. "Where is she Carlisle?" he demanded

"Bella is sleeping Edward" I said harshly, I caught Alice's eye over his shoulder, she looked very worried, what was going here?

Edward sighed and sat in front of me "She is perfect Carlisle, I think I'm in love and she is all mine"

My hands tensed and I received a warning glance from Alice but I didn't care, I was pissed "What do you mean yours Edward, she is not a toy and maybe just maybe she is not interested in you" I know I was being mean but I was so angry at the possessive manner he had. "Does she know how you feel about her?"

"Not yet but she will and soon, nothing will stand in the way of us" he laughed almost manically, Alice looked at him in alarm and in that second I questioned my sons sanity, he jumped up suddenly "I need to see her" he moved towards my room, my possessive side flared and I stood in his way.

"She is asleep Edward, I will not let you wake her, now if you want to make yourself useful go find a shop that's open to get some food in for our guest in the morning and for other times if she is to come back"

He looked at me as though he would disagree before nodding shortly and running out the house, I felt a flicker of fear over Bella's well being and had to satisfy myself by seeing her, I ran past Alice and into my room. I was happy to see that she was still asleep. I walked to the bed smoothing her hair from her eyes and kissed her forehead. I turned to leave and saw Alice standing in the doorway grinning "She's good for you Carlisle, can we talk in your office please?" she whispered.

I nodded and led her to my office, shutting the door behind us I motioned for her to take a seat "what's wrong Alice?"

She looked sombre as she spoke to me "Its Edward, he is really scaring me Carlisle, remember I told you I had second vision and that I would only tell you if you had to know" I nodded holding my breath, was she going to tell me what it was. I smiled encouragingly for her to go on "I think you need to know, I see your determined to be with her and that is good, your great together and I see so much happiness in your life but I know Edward is determined to have her to, this cannot happen Carlisle, there will be bruises and tears, he will wear her down until she agrees to go out with him if she thinks there is no chance to be with you. He will force into whatever he wants and I've seen her die Carlisle" her eyes glittered with the tears she could not shed "She is going to be my best friend and I will be damned if my psycho brother hurts her"

She bowed her head and I pulled her into a fatherly embrace "As long as Bella has the both of us looking out for her I can swear that no harm will come to her ok? I would die before I see something happen to her"

I felt her nod her head before pulling away, she had a glassy gaze... her vision look. "Get downstairs, you're going to have to break up Emmett and Jasper" I laughed wondering what was going to happen and headed down the stairs to the start of a heated discussion over Emmett's video games.

Fortunately it did not take too long to break the fight up. Emmett was getting a little wound up about Jasper winning constantly causing an argument over cheating, Sometimes I wonder why I even allow the console to stay in the house, those boys always end up fighting, I wonder what would happen if it was to one day mysteriously disappear, I laughed at the idea maybe I should try it sometime. I returned to my office to try and finish off the work I had been doing earlier when I heard Edward return, I carefully listened to what he was doing, I didn't want him to try and wake Bella up again. I heard him pack food away into a cupboard before going to play his piano, I sat back in my chair closing my eyes to listen to the melody, as concerned as I was over his behaviour I really did love his playing. Opening an eye I checked my watch it was five in the morning already, I decided to go down and talk to my son see if I could make him see some sense.

I made my way downstairs and leaned against the door frame of the room Edward was in and immersed myself in the tune, this was a new one, it sounded full of love, when he finished I applauded, he turned to me grinning "You like it?"

I nodded "its beautiful son"

"It's based on my feelings for Bella, Carlisle I am so in to her, never felt like this before" My unbeating heart plummeted, I did not want to hurt my son, he was the most childlike of my children and over the past few months a lot less stable but I had to do this, I walked over to him and sat down, my hands flying over the keys. Edward joined me playing a duet we had composed many years ago.

"Son do you think it is maybe an infatuation? You don't even know that she returns your feelings"

I saw him look at me with a frown on his face "Carlisle, out of everyone I thought you would understand the most, you're like me alone in this world but now I have found someone, I like her so much and I don't think I can be without her"

My hand tensed and hit a wrong key, Edward immediately stopped and looked at my face searchingly "Carlisle what is going on with you?" he sounded suspicious.

"Nothing, I have just had a hard few days at work" God that sounded weak even to me, would he believe it? "Now I had better go wake Miss Swan up so you can all get ready for school"

I stood up and made my way to the door hoping everything would be ok when he stopped me in my tracks. "Carlisle no-one and I mean no-one is going to get in my way. Bella Swan is mine is that clear?"

I turned slowly, the anger boiling in my body; I looked directly in to his eyes challenging him silently "What ever you say Edward but I think it is Bella's choice"

Shit he knows.... my thoughts were running away with me. I left and headed to the living room to face to face with four concerned looking vampires; Alice laid her hand on my arm squeezing it in comfort. "I had to tell them Carlisle, they need to know because Edward knows or suspects at least about you and Bella, we are your family and are on your side" she said in a low voice so that Edward wouldn't be able to hear us.

We turned to the sound of a chilling tune coming from Edward's piano when Emmett and Jasper both muttered "He is turning into a psycho"

Rosalie walked towards me whispering "It's about bloody time Carlisle, we are all so happy for you, I'm glad to see a little happiness in your life now"

I looked at my family solemnly before saying quietly "Thank you for understanding, please look out for Bella, don't let anything happen..." I broke off as I was engulfed in what could only be a group hug; I carefully untangled myself pointing towards the stairs "I better go wake Bella up if you're all to get to school. Alice??" I only said her name but she understood that I wanted her to come to; she grabbed my hand yanking me upstairs.

As we reached my room Alice put her hand on my arm just as she did downstairs to stop me from going inside, she said almost silently "We are all so happy for you Carlisle and I can see your still a little undecided, I will say this once do not do this to yourself.. You're the best choice for Bella"

I closed my eyes lost deep in thought " I cannot stay away from her, God forgive for what I am about to do, this will destroy Edward" I whispered when I heard a growl coming from Alice's throat, I looked down at her "What is going on with you two?"

"He is being a complete idiot!! Everyone can see Bella likes you, it's so obvious yet he is convinced he can make her like him, it is pathetic!! It's like Jasper and Emmett said he is turning into a psycho. You know he doesn't like me being friends with Bella but he can bite me" We both laughed at the last comment when she turned to me with serious eyes "You and Bella have had hard lives and you're both the ray of sunshine in each other's hearts - do not let that go, it really isn't often you find your soul mate" I smiled down at her, touched by the sentiment behind her words, if vampires could cry I would have shed a few tears.

I pushed open my bedroom door and flew to the bed, kneeling down I laid my arms on the bed leaning forward I whispered "Good Morning Isabella" I saw her stir. I laid my head on my arms and watched as Alice sat down on the bed as Bella opened her eyes, she saw me watching her and broke into a massive smile.

"Carlisle" she breathed before taking me by surprise by flinging her arms around my neck and hugging me tightly.

**A/N Please read and review... Im loving all the feedback. Now you know Alice's other vision, Im sorry to all the Edward lovers out there, I just wanted to shake things up a little by making him bad and he is going to get worse. I will hopefully get the next chapter posted early this week.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Sorry it has taken so long to update, Ive been battling the flu all week so not really been up to it, but here is the new chapter and i promise that I will have the next one up at least by the weekend. Please read and review, as I love getting them xx**

Chapter 8

**Bella **

I really couldn't help myself when I saw Carlisle's gorgeous face in front of me, I had to hold him. He looked shocked as I flew into his arms and even more so when I pressed my lips softly to his. He tensed slightly before relaxing, wrapping an arm around a waist and tangling one hand in my hair pulling me closer deepening our kiss. I lost myself in the feel of his lips when I heard an amused cough from behind us; I turned slightly to see Alice sitting on my bed, how did I not notice her before? She was smiling brightly before pointing at the floor trying to signal something. I was a little confused when I realized it was in case Edward had heard. I turned my face back towards Carlisle who softly planted a kiss on my lips before pulling away, our foreheads resting against each other when he whispered "Go downstairs with Alice, she will make you some breakfast, I have to get ready for work" I reluctantly let myself be pulled from his arms and out the door by Alice.

I got settled into a chair at the Cullen's massive dining table when the rest of the family started to filter in, including Edward. Rosalie sat next to me smiling, chatting about school and shopping trips we were going to make, Emmett went straight to watch Alice who periodically hit his hand away from trying to help, Jasper ruffled my hair taking a seat opposite me "Morning Bella" he drawled,

Edward came up to the side of me and leaned down as if to kiss my cheek when he sniffed along the side of my jaw line before letting loose a terrifying growl, I looked into his eyes which were black with anger "Carlisle" he snapped before turning on his heel and fleeing out the door.

Confused I looked around, not really sure what was going on. "What was that about?" I asked.

Alice came over and set down a plate full of food in front of me, Emmett sat on the other side of me playing with the food on my plate, it seemed to amuse him. Alice sat next to Jasper and looked at me in sympathy "Bella everyone here knows about you and Carlisle and we think Edward at least suspects something, you have been in Carlisle's bed all night and both your scents are mixed which psycho there smelled and it set him off I guess, he has it bad for you I'm afraid"

I nodded slightly trying to not feel any fear when I was overcome with a sense of calm, I looked at Jasper gratefully, he smiled at me softly as Rosalie put an arm around my shoulders "Bella, we are so happy for you both, it's about time Carlisle got a bit of light in his life, you don't need to worry about Edward"

I quickly ate my breakfast absorbing everything that had happened this morning, I was relieved that the Cullen's were being so accepting of my new... should I say relationship with Carlisle? I finished the last of my food when Alice jumped up from her seat bouncing on the balls of her feet enthusiastically "Come on Bella, we need to find you something to wear, can't have you wearing the same clothes as yesterday" I stifled a groan wondering what the hell she was going to make me wear. Alice and Rosalie grabbed my arms and dragged me to Alice's room, as I was leaving I could hear the boys chuckling.

Flinging the wardrobe doors open, Rosalie and myself were quickly covered in clothes that were being thrown from the rails when we heard a triumphant "Yes" Alice emerged and threw me a pair of grey figure hugging jeans, a blue cami and grey cardigan to go with it, she disappeared back into the closet before throwing a pair of black heeled boots to me. I had to admit the outfit was great. "Get dressed Bella, not got much time" Alice giggled as she found some clothes for herself and Rose to wear.

As I started to pull on the clothes, they were already changed for school, Rose pulled me to a dressing table and got me to sit down, and she braided my hair in record time while Alice dusted some light makeup over my face. Standing back they admired my work and motioned for me to look in the mirror. I did and was dumbstruck, everything was perfect, I looked, and dare I say it.... pretty. "Thanks guys" I choked out feeling my eyes fill with tears as I was pulled into a group hug.

"You look great Bella, now your bag is in Carlisle's room so you better go get it so we can get to school" Alice said pushing me towards the door.

I half walked, half ran to Carlisle's room anxious to see him one last time before I had to leave school. As I reached my hand out to knock on the door it was swung open, he must have heard me coming. I thought my legs were going to give out on me when I saw what was in front of me.... The delicious Dr Cullen was in nothing but a towel, my eyes roamed his body hungrily, I could see beads of water running from his blond hair down his neck and then over his glistening chest. My breathing nearly stopped and I was getting a little hot under the collar, I wanted to lick all over that perfect chest, my eyes wandered a little lower, he was perfectly toned and had a slight dusting of blonde hair that ran down to the V shape of his hips barely hidden under his towel.

I licked my lips unconsciously when I looked up at him, he was watching me smirking sexily "See something you like Miss Swan?"

I went crimson and stuttered "I...um... I left my bag" I was unsuccessfully trying to tear my eyes from him when he moved aside to let me in to the room. I ran in and grabbed my bag, as I turned to face Carlisle, I saw he had shut the door and was leaning against it lazily running his eyes over my body.

"Isabella, you look amazing, I wish I didn't have to go work just now or you had to go to school" He grinned sexily, I raised an eyebrow at him and walked towards the door, I went to open it when I was spun around so my back was against the hard wood. Carlisle put his hands on both sides of my head before leaning down to kiss me; I felt urgency in it like last night. I kissed him back with as much passion as I could muster, he lowered one of his hands to cup my cheek deepening the kiss, I ran my hands down his smooth chiselled back and felt him push into my hips... ooo I was having an effect on the good Doctor, this prompted me to move my hands to the front of his towel. I tried to undo the knot when my hands were pinned above my head, I looked into Carlisle's eyes, I saw lust and restraint in them, and he wanted me as much as I wanted him but we weren't ready for this yet.

He leaned into my neck and pressed a kiss to my pulse point before pulling back from me, my arms still pinned above my head when he whispered "Christ Isabella, you're driving me wild, I want you so much but we can't do this yet, it's too soon"

He kissed me softly as I replied "I understand Carlisle, I feel the same, it's just when I'm with you all self control goes out the window"

He laughed "Trust me my dear I know exactly what you mean"

Just then someone knocked on the door and I heard Alice's voice "Bella, come on we have to leave or we will be late for school"

I groaned in despair, Carlisle gave me another quick kiss before reluctantly letting me go "You had better go Isabella, I will call you later" I smiled at him and ran downstairs to get everyone.

When I reached the kitchen it hit me that Edward was still missing when Emmett spoke up "He didn't come back, probably off sulking somewhere" we headed out to the garage and he motioned for me to get into Rosalie's car, we all somehow managed to pile in.

The rest of my day passed quickly, though I seemed to have a new found popularity, everyone wanted to know how I was friends with the Cullen's, before me they had ignored anyone outside their family. I was quite taken aback by the intensity of my classmates, I mean before yesterday no-one would give me a second glance the only person I had spoken to was a girl called Angela. I tried to smile and ignore the questions.

Lunch with the Cullen's was fun, the whole cafeteria was staring at us as though we were some sort of museum exhibit, and it caused us all to laugh about the reactions from people. One of the best things that happened at school was the absence of Edward, I was able to relax and joke around with my friends without feeling awkward with him around.

At the end of the day the Cullen's dropped me at home with Alice begging me to come back to theirs again.

"Alice, I'm going to spend some time with Charlie tonight, I hardly get to see him but I promise we can do something tomorrow, is that ok?"

This made her grin and nod in agreement, as Rosalie pulled away from my house Alice called out "See you tomorrow, Carlisle will call you later"

Before I could blink they were gone, I smiled walking into the house, I couldn't wait for Carlisle to call me, and I was dying to hear his voice again. I went into the kitchen to start dinner flinging my cardigan on the back of a chair; I just hoped Charlie wasn't going to be held up at work.

As I was cooking the phone rang, it was Charlie "Hey Bels, listen I'm sorry I have to stay a bit later at work, so I won't be home for dinner"

DAMN!!! I could have gone over to Alice's after all, oh well I can study I guess... "That's ok Dad I'm cooking just now, I'll leave your dinner in the fridge, how's work going?"

He sighed deeply "For such a small town so much goes on, it's a little stressful. So how was your night at the Cullen's?"

I grinned "It was great; it's nice to have some friends, there all lovely including Dr Cullen"

He laughed "It's nice to see you having some friends Bels, the Cullen's are a great family especially the Doctor. I haven't met his kids but apparently they are all well behaved" I smiled a little wistfully at the thought of my very attractive Doctor when Charlie interrupted my day dreaming "Ah Bels I have to go, there's a situation, don't know what time I'll be home, bye"

"Bye dad" we hung up and I went back to my cooking; I made a lasagne putting the leftovers in the fridge.

After eating I cleaned my plate before thinking of heading for a shower when there was a knock at the door, Wondering who it was I went to answer it, my blood ran cold, standing in front of me was Edward.

"Hello Bella, I was in the neighbourhood and thought I would drop in and apologize for this morning" he smirked at me pushing past me and into the hallway. My hands got clammy and I was really scared, I took a deep breath and closed the door turning to face him. He was right behind me; I took a step back automatically walking into the door. Shit why had I closed the door, would I ever learn??

He pressed me against it, putting his hands on either side of my face. I looked at him trying to be brave, as I saw his eyes I noticed they weren't their normal golden colour, they had a black and red tinge to them, my breath caught. "What do you want Edward?" I snapped

"Like I said to apologize, my behaviour was appalling" he burst out laughing suddenly, "Who am I kidding, I'm here because I want you Bella" He lowered one hand to my shoulder gripping it tightly, I felt the strap on my cammi break under his fingers and knew there was going to be some kind of bruising. his other hand moved to my hip and pulled me into him, he crushed his lips against mine, the hand on my hip ran upwards under my top, I felt his fingers crawling over my bra, the tears fell from my eyes... oh god please don't let this happen to me, not this way!!! I was Carlisle's. I felt him flick a nipple with his finger tip before pulling away from me completely his eyes full of fury.

"Am I scaring you Bella?" he snarled. I nodded terrified; I braced myself against the door hoping my legs wouldn't fail me.

"Good I told you, you would like me and you will Bella. I will make you" I looked at the ground the tears falling faster when he grabbed my chin and forced me to look in his eyes. "Tonight was a warning; forget Carlisle or I will make things so much worse for you! I'm going to have to leave for a bit but I will be back, I promise you that!" He kissed my cheek and disappeared, I sank to the floor, my legs finally giving out on me. I pulled my legs up to my chest, I heard my phone ringing but I couldn't bring myself to answer it, instead I let the tears fall faster and prayed for Carlisle to come for me.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Thank you for all your reviews on my story so far they have been amazing! Im glad no one has decided to kill me for making Edward bad! So please read and review this chapter, im in the process of finshing Chapter 10, it should be up later this week xxx**

Chapter 9

**Carlisle**

Yet another day driven to distraction by thoughts of Bella, what in god's name is wrong with me?? Right now I'm trying to focus on an X-ray but my mind keeps wandering and will do so until I can call her. Checking my watch I nearly jump for joy, I have 15 minutes left to I finish... Ok focus Carlisle, keep your mind on the job, hmm I wonder what would have happened if I had let her unknot my towel, I let my mind wander into the gutter for a bit before sighing at myself in disgust, I'm like a horny teenager! Finally it's time for me to go home, I run to my office at a fast human speed and fling on my scarf and coat before grabbing my bag.

I raced to my car pulling out my phone on the way and dialled Bella's number, that's a little weird she didn't answer but I guess she maybe just missed it. I sit in my car for a few minutes and try a few more times, I have a horrible feeling in my stomach, it's as though something has happened, maybe I should swing by her house and see if everything is ok.

It didn't take too long to get to the Swan's, the first thing I noticed was the absence of the police cruiser, at least I wouldn't have to explain my presence. I walked to the door and knocked, there was no answer, I listened for a few minutes I could hear crying from inside the house... what the hell! I tried the front door which wouldn't budge when I noticed an open window and went in through that, I really didn't want to have to explain a broken door. I made my way in to the hallway and stopped dead, in front of the door her knees up at her chest was Bella sobbing. I looked at her and saw bruises on her shoulder and that her strap of her top was ripped, I felt a burst of anger run through my body, this had better not be what I think!

I walked over to her and crouched in front of her and lightly placed my hand on her arm "Isabella, sweetie what happened?"

She looked up at me, her eyes swelled and blood shot through crying "Carlisle is that really you?" she touched my cheek as though trying to prove I was real. I nodded only for her to fling her arms around my shoulders and bury her head into my chest; I could feel the tears soaking through my shirt.

I lifted her into my arms and stood up slowly "Where is your room? I think you need to lie down" She buried her head further into my chest muttering it was upstairs, I took the stairs slowly trying to breathe slowly, if I find out Edward was behind this there was going to be trouble. I wasn't going to let this go. She began to sob harder and cling to me for dear life, she was completely terrified.

I laid her down on her bed and moved to take a seat at the desk to give her some space when she grabbed my wrist and pleaded "Hold me please" I smiled softly and sat back down, my back against her headboard and gathered her into my arms.

I rubbed soothing circles on her shoulder before asking "What happened Isabella?"

She said one word that caused me to see red "Edward" I knew it... that boy is seriously pissing me off and you do not want to see angry Carlisle, I can be scary.

I had to know what went on; I looked at her in concern "What did my son do?"

She played with the buttons on my shirt while answering me "He showed up on my door step tonight, he pushed his way in here and said he wanted to apologize and then he laughed saying that was a lie and that he was here because he wanted me, He kissed me and ran his hands over me, I felt so sick Carlisle and then he warned me to forget about you, I think he knows and he is going to come back because we are meant to be together. I was so scared, the whole time he was here and when he left I prayed you would come for me and you did... my perfect angel" she looked at me with what looked like love in her eyes and touched my cheek softly.

I leaned into her caress closing my eyes, I tried to breathe slowly I was really on the verge of losing it and I didn't want to do it in front of Bella. I pulled her closer to me "I promise you Isabella he will not hurt you anymore than he has. I need to call the house and see if he is still there, I need Emmett to keep him there.... the little bastard, I swear I'm going to kill him"

I was starting to lose my control when Bella laid her hand on my arm "Are you ok Carlisle? I'm sorry for the trouble I've caused"

I closed my eyes briefly trying to count to ten before looking at her "Isabella, you do not need to apologize for anything, I'm so happy to have you in my life. It's not your fault that Edward is becoming unstable. I'm fine just pissed off... how dare he think he can do this to you" I growled and moved to get off the bed pulling my phone out of my pocket. Bella whimpered from loss of contact, I looked down at her "Sweetie, I'm not going anywhere, I just need to call Alice and everyone"

Just as I dialled the number there was a knock at the window causing Bella to shriek in fear "Shh its ok Bella, nothing is going to hurt you" I went to the window and opened it to find a sheepish looking Alice and Rosalie.

"Sorry Carlisle, we didn't mean to scare anyone, Alice got a vision of Edward trying to attack Bella and hurried here hoping we weren't late, he didn't....." Rosalie broke off.

I shook my head "He ripped her shirt and gave a few bruises and a fright" I moved away from the window and let the girls come in; Rosalie went straight to Bella's side and wrapped her arms around her.

Alice came to stand next to me frowning "This is what I told you about Carlisle and I'm scared it's going to get worse, he has decided he is going to be with Bella no matter what. We all need to pull together to protect her, I'm going to call Jazz and see if he has come home, I'm assuming you will be wanting to have a talk with him" I nodded scowling thinking it will be a little more than a talk, Alice pulled her phone out and called the house.

I went to crouch in front of the bed where Rose and Bella were sitting, I could see the pain in Rosalie's eyes, and she was remembering the past. I put my hands on their shoulders and drew them close to me; closing my eyes I couldn't help but wonder what I was going to do!

"Carlisle" Alice interrupted my inner monologue "Jazz says Edward came back briefly before leaving again, he didn't say where was going. Jasper feels really bad; he didn't know what happened otherwise he would have kept him there. It sounds as though he is gone for a bit" I saw Alice look around Bella's room before saying "Nice place Bella, mind if I have a look in your closet" I shook my head in disbelief, trust Alice when something bad happens she breaks the tension by wanting to look at clothes!! Alice began to pull clothes from the rails before turning to Bella with a look of disdain on her face "Bella, this weekend we are taking you shopping" the three girls began to laugh, I smiled at the action, at least she seemed to be a little better.

I saw her yawn slightly "Girls it's time to head home I think" indicating to Bella, they nodded in understanding and gave her a hug.

"We will come to get you in the morning" Rosalie promised.

I walked to Bella and pressed my lips to her head "You need to sleep Isabella, if you need me please call"

Her eyes widened in panic and she clung to my neck "Please stay with me, I don't want to be on my own"

"Ok" I breathed against her hair, she pulled back and grabbed her pj's excusing herself for what she called a human moment, I took the opportunity to look around her room, and I was intrigued to see what she read. I ran my fingers over the spines of her books impressed; she had quite an eclectic selection. I spotted one that I hadn't read in years, I pulled it out carefully and turned it to look at it. The complete works of Plato, I smiled to myself and sat on her bed against the headboard again and started to read it, I hoped she wouldn't mind. Bella came back a few minutes later looking refreshed, I closed the book over and smiled apologetically "Hope you don't mind?"

She smiled at me in a seductive manner "Anything of mine is yours Carlisle" She came to sit next to me on the bed leaning into my chest.

I leaned down to her ear and whispered "Anything Isabella?"

Her breath caught as she choked out yes, I smiled in satisfaction when she looked up me seriously "What's going to happen now Carlisle? I don't want to be the cause of your family falling out"

I stroked her hair thoughtfully "My family is not going to be falling out, everyone wants to look out for you, however Edward is no longer part of us, this is his own doing my dear, and you have no reason to feel guilty. I'm wondering though, where your father is, I thought he was going to home this evening?"

"He is working late, thank you for staying with me Carlisle. I didn't want to be on my own."

"Its fine Isabella, I will be with you always just to know your safe! So tell me about how your finding Forks, how different is it from Phoenix?"

She giggled "It's very different but I like it, I thought I would miss the sun but I don't. I miss my mom at times though, I've always kind of looked after her before she remarried, and I worry that Phil not look after her properly at times. I feel bad at times just leaving her but I know deep down I was being a burden to them, they wanted to go on the road and I was keeping them in one place so I decided to pack my bags and come live with Charlie. It means my mom and Phil can be happy in their life, I wasn't sure what Forks would be like but I'm glad I moved, it's nice to spend time with Charlie and to make it even better I met the best family ever"

"Who would that be?" I teased

She grinned up at me "Hmm let's see, begins with a C and ends in a N, but seriously Carlisle until I met you I had no friends and within a couple of days your family took me under their wing and made me feel accepted, I feel like part of your family"

I felt a warm glow spread throughout my cold body at her last statement "Isabella, you are part of our family now, every one of us would lay down our life to make you safe, You're a Cullen now, in case you haven't noticed we vampires tend to get attached easily"

She lay back mulling over what I had just said "Thank you Carlisle, it's nice to feel like people are there for you, it's not something I've experienced before but I don't anyone to do anything stupid. I couldn't live with myself if something happened to any of you"

"It takes a lot to kill us and if someone was to hurt you, you can guarantee one of us would be there to protect you" I saw a faraway look in her eyes "Are you ok?" I asked in concern.

she nodded "Sorry I was thinking,"

I was curious, she seemed lost in thought "what are you thinking about"

" I don't know why I thought of this but the first day I met you, you were angry with Edward about something, I was just thinking about how sexy you look angry" she blushed causing me to chuckle.

"Yes I was angry, it was because for the first time in my existence someone interesting had entered my life and he was trying to take them away" I lay my finger under her chin and made her look at me "to be clear, I'm talking about you, you fascinated me the moment I laid eyes on you, I wanted to know more about you and he was too busy trying to get you home. Why do you think I showed up on your doorstep that night Isabella?"

She smiled softly and leaned up to kiss me "You fascinated me to Carlisle, I was determined to know more about you" she yawned into my chest.

"Go to sleep my dear and I'll be here in the morning" I reached over and switched off her lamp.

"Carlisle will you tell me a little bit about London in your time until I go to sleep"

I kissed the top of her head "Of course" I moved down the bed a little so I was lying down flat allowing Bella to cuddle into my side. "It's been such a long time since I've even though about this, in fact you're the first person to know about my life. I lived in the centre of London, it was always bustling, there was a market place where you could get everything you needed, it was a wonderful place to live but it had its downsides, there was the sweating flu, persecution of your religious beliefs, disease was ripe. For a while I wanted to go travelling, I wanted to go to the new world that had been discovered but then I decided that while England was a hard place to live, I really couldn't think of anywhere else I would rather be. Maybe someday I'll take you to London and we will see how different it is now, I haven't been back since I was changed"

I broke off as I heard Bella's soft breathing, she had fallen asleep, and I turned her so that I was behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist. I buried my head in Bella's hair inhaling her scent; it was at this precise moment I realized that I was in love with her. I couldn't face being without this girl, I would follow her to the ends of the earth just to be with her, but did she feel the same way? I tightened my grip on her and heard her breath my name, I closed my eyes wishing I could sleep, I revelled in the joy I was feeling but how could I tell her, would I scare her off?

I lay there for about 2 hours when I heard the rumble of the chief's cruiser pulling on to the street, I decided to go for a quick hunt and come back when he was asleep. I kissed Bella lightly on the forehead before leaving through the window. I ran into the woods quickly finding a herd of deer, I drained a couple and turned to head back to Bella when I spotted Emmett lounging against a tree... how the hell did I not know he was there? I must be losing my touch.

Walking towards him, he grinned at me "Alice told me where you would be, I thought you might want a chat?" he motioned to a broken tree trunk on the ground which we sat on "Carlisle, I'm really happy for you but honestly are you ok?"

I blinked in surprise normally Emmett was not big on talking about feelings, I leaned forward slightly, resting my arms on my knees before answering "I'm fine Emmett, for the first time in my life I feel complete but I don't want anything to happen to Bella because of me, look at tonight"

"Carlisle that was not your fault, Edward has been coming undone for a while now; it's just been so subtle that we haven't realized it before now. I know I'm not one for talking about feelings and everything but I figured maybe you would want to chat to a guy rather than Alice for a change. Don't blame yourself, all you want is happiness and I think that's with bella"

I was so overwhelmed by the emotion behind his words, I pulled my son into a hug, to my surprise he returned it, "Thank you, I'm glad to know your all fine with this, we have to do something about Edward though, try and help him!"

Emmett looked at me grimly "I don't know if we can, he has totally lost the plot, maybe some time away will help" he stood up before adding "We will all protect Bella with our life, she has become part of our family, I see her as a sister and I'll be damned if I see someone try and hurt her"

"Thank you Emmett" I said gratefully watching as he ran into the dark woods, I sat for a few minutes lost in my thoughts before getting up to head back to Bella, I hoped Charlie would be asleep.

As I reached the swans I heard that it was safe to go in, I climbed through Bella's window stopping dead when I saw her. She was still asleep but was running her hands over her breasts moaning "Oh yes Carlisle, please just like that" My breath caught, she was dreaming of me? I felt as though I should turn away but I stood transfixed at the scene in front of me, my eyes widened as her hands trailed further south, her breathing became more erratic and I could smell her arousal. I was shocked that this reaction stemmed from a dream about me but I continued to watch until she moved her hands away and fell silent. I waited for a few minutes before lying down next to her again and holding her close, I felt her tiny body brush my erection and I groaned... the rest of the night was going to be long!!

Surprisingly the night went quickly, I spent it watching Bella sleep, and it was really fascinating. I left briefly to get my car and go home to get changed for work. I drove back to the swan's parking a reasonable distance from the house so not to arouse suspicion, I could hear Charlie's cruiser driving away as I parked, I smiled and ran to Bella's room just as I heard her starting to wake up, "Good morning Isabella" I said softly as I reached the side of her bed.

Her eyes flickered open and she smiled brightly "Morning Carlisle" She stretched yawning.

"Your father left a few minutes ago for work, would you like me to cook something for you while you get changed?"

Bella smiled at me shyly "Are you sure? I don't want you to go to any trouble"

"Isabella it's no trouble, now go get yourself ready and I'll make something for you" I left her in peace and headed to the kitchen, I quickly gathered some ingredients and began to cook bacon and eggs for her. As I was cooking I heard the shower running, I shut my eyes trying to block out any thoughts of Bella under the water naked.... Come on Carlisle time to get the mind out of the gutter and focus.

Just as I was putting the food onto the table Bella came downstairs and took a seat "Thank you Carlisle, you really didn't need to do this"

I leaned down to kiss her forehead "I wanted to, I hope its ok. How was your sleep, any good dreams?" I asked remembering last night.

Bella took a bite of her food and moaned in pleasure "This is delicious, I had a good sleep, I think it was because you were with me, as for dreams, yes I did have a particularly good one." she blushed at the last statement obviously remembering it. She stroked the back of my hand and said softly "Thanks for staying again"

"Isabella my dear I will be here for as long as you need me"

She looked at me shyly "Even if its forever?"

I was lost for words, could it be that maybe Bella's feelings towards me were similar to my own, just then I heard the distinct rumble of Rosalie's car coming down the street. "Forever is a long time my dear" I said seriously "I hear the girls coming so you better get ready to go" I pulled on my scarf and coat and grabbed my medical bag, I turned to find Bella struggling with her jacket, I chuckled and helped her on with it before leading her outside.

Rosalie pulled up and leaned out the window "Morning Carlisle, come on Bella lets go"

Bella stood on her tiptoes and kissed my lips softly before whispering to me "we will continue our forever chat some other time" before running to the car.

Alice poked her head out the window smiling "Be warned tonight when you get home tonight Emmett and Jasper will be at each other's throats over video games"

I chuckled and waved goodbye to the girls telling Bella I would call her later. I ran to my car and headed to work, I was already missing Bella... what a love sick vampire I was!!!!!!


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N Im getting hooked on reviews, so please R/R this chapter, if you do il throw in a cullen cookie of any family member you like. Im currently working Ch 11 at the moment but it is coming along slowly due to work and a little writers block. Im looking for a beta as well if anyone is interested. Il update as soon as i can xx**

Chapter 10

**BELLA**

Oh what a lovesick human I was, my heart was already aching for Carlisle. I watched the scenery fly by as Rosalie drove, did I scare him off slightly with the whole forever thing, I didn't mean it, it just slipped out though in all honesty I can't see my life without Carlisle in it. Was I crazy?

I saw Alice watching me in the rear-view mirror in concern "Are you ok Bella?"

I smiled slightly and nodded "just a little tired" part of me wanted to blurt out the truth but how would they react. Just as I felt brave enough to do it, we pulled into the school parking lot and all my confidence dissipated, we parked next to Emmett's massive jeep, I moved to open my door when it was ripped open and I was met with Emmett and Jasper's grinning faces.

"Bella" boomed Emmett grabbing me into a bear hug.

I could barely breathe when Jasper hit his arm "Shit Emmett, let her breathe plus I wanna hug her to"

I was set down and then pulled into Jasper's embrace before pulling away to look up at a very sheepish looking Emmett "Sorry" he muttered.

I laughed touching his arm "It's fine, we better get to class" I noticed all the students in the parking lot heading to class.

On my way to class I noticed I was still being stared at, I was feeling a little awkward, I hate being the centre of attention when Jasper leaned down and whispered in my ear "Ignore them Bella, it will stop eventually, now Il meet you after your last class before lunch" I grinned up at him feeling a bit calmer, every time I was around Jasper I always felt a sense of peace, it was weird. I said my goodbyes to my friends and headed off for the first of my classes.

My morning was a little strange truth be told, most of the time people would give me looks of envy but so far I had been ignored when in my last class before lunch a girl called Angela sat next to me smiling. She was a little shy but really sweet, "Hi, sorry I haven't spoken to you before now, how are you enjoying school?"

I laughed "its ok I guess but its school you know plus I keep getting stared at, the Cullen's have really made me feel at home"

She looked at me curiously "I don't mean to sound forward but how did you manage to become friends with the Cullen's? It's just so rare to see them talk to anyone outside their family"

I chose my words carefully before answering "I share a class with Alice and we got talking, I guess she just took pity on me, there all really great" apart from one I couldn't help add internally.

We spoke a bit longer when the lunch bell rang; I was a little disappointed as I felt I was making a new friend when I decided to take the plunge "Would you like to sit with us for lunch? I'm sure it would be ok?"

She looked at me in awe "wow thanks Bella but I normally sit with Jessica Stanley and Mike Newton; I don't think they would be too happy about me ditching them, maybe another time?"

I smiled at her warmly "Maybe next time then"

We walked out the class room for me to find Jasper lounging against a set of lockers grinning at me lazily "How was class?"

"Crap, I hate trig but hey I made a new friend" I made a face causing him to laugh.

"So I saw, Angela is nice, she will be a good friend to you now come on sis, we are meeting everyone at our table" he slung his arm around my shoulder much like Edward had done before and I couldn't help but notice the difference, with Edward I felt repulsed but with Jasper it felt so brotherly.

I raised an eyebrow at him "Sis?"

He laughed softly "Bella your part of our family now, whether you like it or not. We all view you as a sister"

I stopped for a second and hugged him "Thank you Jasper" he pulled away and led me to the lunchroom. I felt a warm glow through my body, Carlisle and his family accepted me and thought of me as one of their own, I felt truly honoured and I was so happy nothing in this world could upset me, not even Edward!

Getting inside the lunchroom I picked up a tray and looked at Jasper questioningly. "Just grab a sandwich and soda for me Bella" he grinned knowing what I was going to ask. I grabbed his food and added a pizza slice along with a can of coke for myself. He took the tray from me and led me to the Cullen's table.

I smiled at them all as I sat down, I noticed Alice on her phone, "Ahh here she is now" Alice held her phone out to me "Someone wants to talk to you" she smirked at me.

I looked at her in confusion but took the phone and put it to my ear "Hello?"

"Hello Isabella, how are you my dear?" I heard a velvety voice say on the other end.

I grinned massively, my day suddenly much brighter just hearing his voice "Hi Carlisle, I'm good, all the better for hearing your voice"

I heard him chuckle "You flatter me my dear, I was wondering what you were up to this weekend?"

"Nothing Charlie's working, why?" I was curious.

"Alice wanted you to stay at ours, if it's ok with Charlie. I was thinking on Friday night, I could take you for a drive and maybe take you to dinner if you would like?"

"You mean like a date Dr Cullen?" I said teasingly.

He coughed nervously "Yes I guess I do mean a date" I heard an all right coming from Emmett and I looked up at him to see him giving me the thumbs up,

I smiled at him quickly before replying "I would love to Carlisle"

"Great it will be a little bit away from Forks so that we don't bump into anyone who might say something to your father. Alice said it is supposed to be sunny on Saturday so if it's ok, I would like to show you what we look like in the sunlight"

"That sounds great, I'm sure dad will be fine with it, he hates me being in the house on my own when he is working.

"I'm looking forward to it Isabella" I could almost hear the smile in his voice. "I'm sorry but I have to go just now, there is a phone call waiting for me apparently. I won't be able to see you to Friday unfortunately because I have to work but Alice and Rose have said they will make sure your ok. If you need me at all please call ok"

I frowned slightly "I will miss you"

"I will miss you to Isabella but we only have to get through today and tomorrow! Now I have to go, good bye" I could hear the sadness in his voice.

"Bye Carlisle" I hung up the phone and handed it back to Alice who was grinning widely.

"Date huh?" Rosalie smirked.

I blushed deeply "Erm yes I guess, only if it's ok with Charlie for me to stay at yours"

Alice giggled "It will be fine with Charlie"

I swallowed nervously "Great but I need to ask, are you sure it is ok with all of you? I know you say it is but I want to make sure"

Everyone nodded vigorously "Bella its fine, we are really happy for you guys and it's amazing to see how different Carlisle has been with you about" Jasper said sincerely.

"Thanks, I can't believe how happy I feel with him, it's as though he has filled a part of my life that's been missing... I wasn't complete until I met him" I saw everyone share an amazed look "What is it?"

"Nothing Bella, it's just the way you described your feeling; it was as though you were talking about your soul mate. It is rare but on occasion Vampires come across their true soul mate but as far as I know it's never been with a human" Alice aid softly

I looked at her in shock "Soul mate? Is it possible even though I'm human, It hurts when he isn't about and I've only known him a few days, just thinking about him makes me feel better"

"It sounds like it Bella but this is a first as far as I can tell" Alice grinned at me. I smiled back wondering if I was Carlisle's soul mate when I frowned slightly thinking about Edward and that I wouldn't get to see Carlisle until Friday.

"What's wrong?" Rosalie asked sensing the sudden change in my mood.

"Aww I'm just thinking about not seeing Carlisle for a few days and about....Edward" I stuttered over the last word.

Alice growled quietly at the name "Let us deal with him, don't worry about him, he won't be bothering you anytime soon, as for not seeing Carlisle if it's ok with you, why don't come to your house after school and keep you company?"

I bit my bottom lip in the hope that they would "Are you sure, I don't want you to be bored"

Emmett laughed "Nah it will be fun means me and Jasper here can see how our favourite human lives seeing as the girls already know" I grinned and settled back into my chair listening to my family chat about how humans live until lunch was over.

I was so happy when I got to my final class, I really wanted to get home and spend some time with my family. I grabbed a seat next to Alice and pulled out my books and pretended to listen to the teacher while chatting to Alice.

"Would it be ok with you guys if we stopped at the station on the way to my house? Let my dad know I will have company tonight and means I can ask him about this weekend, that way if he says no, you can dazzle him" I grinned mischievously.

Alice giggled "Of course it will, just say to Rose when we finish. I'm looking forward to meeting your dad." she stopped laughing and looked at me deadly serious "Do you think he will like me?"

"Alice how could he not, you're great!"

She relaxed and smiled before getting a faraway look in her eyes, I was tempted to snap my fingers in front of her face but that would bring to much attention. She stayed that way for a few seconds before refocusing and grinning at me. "Sorry Bella, I got a vision about Carlisle" I looked at her in alarm, she waved a hand in front of her face "Don't worry, it's nothing bad, turns out your father wants to call the good doctor in a case he is working on and it just so happens him being there will be at the same time as us, looks like you will get to see your dream man for a few minutes" She began to giggle and I mocked glared at her causing her to laugh even harder, I tried to elbow her in the ribs only to be met with what felt a brick wall. Alice watched me with amusement in her eyes "You ok? Remember Bella, we are strong"

I nodded and bit my pen lid to try and hid my smile at the thought of getting to see Carlisle even for a little bit. I got a little lost in my thoughts and wanted to ask something but didn't know how to, Alice must have sensed it as she said "Spill, what is it?"

I looked down at hands nervously while I spoke "I just wondered about Edward, will he come back? Are things going to get better?"

Alice sighed and turned in her seat to face me "Honestly Bella I don't know, Edward has managed to hide his future from me from the last couple of days, the only reason I knew about last night was a slip on his part. He was in such a rush to get away he forgot to block me, what I do know is that he views you as a possession, one that he is not going to give up especially to Carlisle. I'm not sure what you know about our past but Edward was the first to be changed and always resented Carlisle's restraint with blood, what he forgets is that Carlisle had to take decades to get that, anyway I digress the point is to a extent there has always been a competition to Edward about trying to be a better stronger vampire than anyone. I worry that sometimes he will fall off the wagon and kill someone, he did before and again Carlisle was there to pick up the pieces, this caused even more hostility, Jasper told me about all the negative feelings... again don't know what Carlisle told you, jazz can feel people emotions and project feelings on to them? Like I said he see's you as a possession and we won't just disappear when he knows your here so yes I think he will come back but I can tell you this, none of us especially Carlisle will let him hurt you... we would lay our lives down for you Bella. I have lived with Carlisle for about a hundred years and I have never seen him so happy and I'll be damned if something was to jeopardise that! Plus you're a Cullen now whether you like it or not"

She put her hand on top of mine and squeezed lightly, I thought back to that crazed look in his eyes last night, he was going to come back for me and as much as I believe Alice but they can't be with me all the time.... I shivered and moved in my chair slightly, from the corner of my eye I saw Alice flash a sympathetic look at me.

Before I knew it, the day was done and I met the rest of the Cullen's at their cars, Rosalie looked up as she approached and smiled "Hey Bella, you ready to go?"

"Yeah, I said to Alice earlier about stopping at the police station first; let him know you guys are coming over, if you still want to?" I looked around the group and saw them nodding.

As I got into Rosalie's car with Alice, Emmett looked down at me with a wicked glint in his eyes and rubbed his hands together "Great Bella, I can see the inside of a police station, do you think your dad will show us around and let me play with the handcuffs?" he laughed and slid into his jeep with Jasper rolling down his window.

I giggled and rolled mine down as well calling out "He might if you ask nicely" we grinned at one another as both engines sparked to life.

"Em, see you at the station" Rosalie called before blowing a kiss from the window and peeling out the car park.

We reached the station minutes before the boys did when Rosalie pointed out a black Mercedes "Hey there's Carlisle's car" Alice and I smiled at one another and I pulled a brush from my bag to run through my hair. Rosalie and Alice began to laugh, just as I was about to say something cheeky, Emmett and Jasper pulled in next to us.

"Damn Rose how did you get here so fast?" she stuck her tongue out at him, he turned to me and slung his arm around my shoulders "Right lets go meet the good chief" I grinned and led my family through the door of the station.

Inside the first thing I saw was my Deputy Jesse Lang asleep on his chair, I turned to my friends and put a finger against my lips to keep them quiet which giving them a wicked smile. I cleared my throat loudly and yelled in my sternest voice "Deputy Lang, wake up!" His eyes flew open in surprise and he fell off his seat in shock. I laughed and perched on the end of the desk, my family were trying to stifle their giggles not that Jasper or Emmett were having much success.

Jesse sat back in his chair glaring at me but I knew he wasn't angry as he was half smiling, I love this guy, he has a totally wicked sense of humour, I'm glad my dad keeps him around. He raised an eyebrow at me "Thanks for that Bells. I was having a good nap now what can I do for you?"

"I'm here to see my dad" I smiled sweetly at him; he looked past me at the Cullen's curiously. "This is the Cullen's, Jesse"

I introduced them all when his eyes widened in recognition "Cullen, as in Doctor Cullen?"

Alice nodded "Yes he is our adopted father"

Jesse smiled "He is here just now doing some work for the chief"

Just then a door opened and I heard my father's voice "Bels?"

I grinned and jumped off the desk and ran to him "Hey dad thought I would come visit you" then I made the biggest mistake and looked at Carlisle, I was speechless, the man is sex personified, he stood there in a fitted white shirt and tight black dress trousers, I saw his stethoscope in his hand.

The whole time I was staring, I was imaging unbuttoning his shirt and running my tongue down his chest when Alice pulled me out of my daze, Carlisle smirked at me as she held her hand out to Charlie "Hi Chief Swan, it's nice to finally meet you, I'm Alice Cullen, Carlisle's daughter."

She introduced everyone as Charlie grinned looking charmed "please call me Charlie, it's a pleasure to meet you all, Bella has told me you have been looking after her in school, thank you for that" He at me "Now why you here Bels, you don't just come visit your old man" he chuckled.

"I just wanted to find out if it's ok for everyone to come over and keep me company and also if I can stay with Alice this weekend?" I mentally crossed my fingers hoping that it would be ok.

"Yes it is fine" I ran to him and grabbed him in a hug murmuring my thanks, I looked over his shoulder and winked at Carlisle who smiled at me happily.

I heard a subtle cough from behind me, I giggled "Ok, I'm gonna ask Emmett, chill. Dad would you be able to give the guys a tour of the station?"

Charlie laughed loudly "of course, you all coming?"

Everyone nodded but me "I've seen it all before, I'll stay here and keep Jesse Company"

Carlisle held his hand out to Charlie "Right Chief, I'll sign that paperwork and be on my way, you know the number if you need me again and I'll see you kids later" he smiled at everyone

Charlie shook his hand "Thanks Doc, I'll see you later" he led everyone out of the door, I heard Emmett asking about the handcuffs causing me to giggle.

I turned to Carlisle who was chuckling but I could see worry in his eyes, I laid my hand on his arm and asked quietly "Is everything ok?"

He closed his eyes briefly and swallowed before saying "Isabella, you need to take your hand off my arm before I do something I regret" I saw his eyes darken with lust; my eyes widened and removed it quickly. He smiled at me apologetically "I'm sorry, it's just you have been on my thoughts all day and now seeing you but not being able to touch or kiss you is a little too much for me take, your too damn irresistible Miss Swan, plus well we wouldn't want Deputy Lang to get suspicious" we both subtly looked over at him, Jesse was engrossed in his paperwork so we were safe. I turned to look back at Carlisle "In answer to your question, everything is fine, Your dad called me in to see a body, an animal attack victim" I noticed his eyes cloud over with an unreadable expression before he looked at me and smiled brightly "nothing to worry about" he turned to his paperwork and signed it before grabbing his coat and scarf from a nearby chair. He smiled at me sadly "I'm afraid I have to go just now, need to get back to the hospital but I'll call you later" he touched the back of my hand subtly and walked towards the door. "Bye Deputy Lang, goodbye Miss Swan, have a nice evening and I hope my family is not too much of a bother, I will see this weekend" he winked at me.

"Bye Doctor Cullen" I said softly, we shared one last parting glance before he left. I took a seat next to Jesse and waited for my family to come back. I chatted to Jesse but mostly I kept thinking about Carlisle and the animal attack, he wasn't telling me something, but what was it?

It didn't take long for everyone to come back from their tour and to my shock, Charlie was grinning like a madman, I don't think I had ever seen him so happy before. He walked over to me and kissed my cheek whispering "Great kids Bels, I like them, I'm glad they're your friends"

I rolled my eyes playfully and said "We ready to go?" I headed towards the door when I saw Emmett and Jasper high five Charlie who told them they were welcome to come to the house anytime they liked, we said goodbye and headed out the cars. On the drive home I sat in quiet amazement at how easily Charlie took to the Cullen's.

That evening and the next day flew in; I got to know Jasper better and had promised to set sometime aside for him this weekend so we could have a heart to heart. He said he would explain his gift to me properly, I was looking forward to it, even though he is the quietest of the Cullen's he did have a real cheeky playful side to him.

Now it's Friday and I'm sitting in Alice's bedroom letting her and Rosalie dress me for tonight, my heart feels like it is going to thud out of my body, I'm so nervous about this, I mean me Isabella Swan high school student is going on a date with the dishy Dr Carlisle Cullen... have I died and not realized it, this is a dream come true. Two hours of primping and I'm finally ready, I have to admit the girls done a good job, my hair was curled and framed my face, makeup was really subtle but played up my eyes. I had on a purple silk dress which showed a little more cleavage than normal and flared out at the bottom and hey I was brave, I was even wearing high heels. I took a deep breath to calm myself, I felt a cold hand on my shoulder and I turned to see Rosalie smiling at me understandingly "It will be fine Bella now go get your man" we grinned at one another and I walked down the stairs. The moment I saw Carlisle my breath caught, he was wearing a black shirt and dress trousers, he looked like a movie star, he met me at the bottom and held a hand out to me smiling heartbreakingly, the desire and longing evident in his eyes.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N Thank you all for your reviews, they have been great and have really encouraged me to keep going! Hope you enjoy this chapter and hopefully ch12 will be up soon as well. So please read and review. **

Chapter 11

**CARLISLE**

The moment I got the call at the hospital from the Chief my body nearly went into shutdown, fuck did he know about me and Bella? I couldn't see how he would know but why else would he want me to come see him.

I was relieved when I found out it was to help on a case but that joy was very short lived the moment I saw the body. Charlie was watching me inspect the body, I saw the bite marks FUCK it was a vampire, this was not good, everyone in town was in danger if there is a non vegetarian on the loose, and I guess we will have to step up and try and keep people safe especially my Bella. It would just be her luck to be the one to come across them.

"So doc what do you think?" Charlie asked

"Animal attack Chief, not sure what, I would say it's quite big though" this was the only excuse I could give, hey I can hardly say well Charlie it's a blood thirsty vampire who decided to have a snack, I just prayed he would take my answer. We began to make our way upstairs when I caught a slight scent from the body, it was oddly familiar, and did I know this vampire? I walked a few more steps before stopping dead.... I knew that scent, it couldn't be, oh god no!!

The chief stopped to look at me in concern "You ok Doc?"

He pulled me out my day dream and I smiled at him "I'm fine Chief, shall we?" I motioned towards the stairs, as we walked through to his office we found my family and Bella waiting there, this showed how distracted I was, and if I was unable to know they were there! I saw Bella staring at me, her eyes dark with lust so very obviously lost in her chain of thought, I smirked slightly at her before turning to Jasper and muttering so only my family could hear "Jasper, we need to talk when I finish tonight" He nodded at me subtly whilst Alice stepped forward and introduced everyone to Charlie, I took the time to watch Bella, she blushed as she was pulled from her daydream causing me to smirk again.

The chief took the kids for a tour and I was left with Bella and the deputy when she put her hand on me asking if everything was ok, the moment I felt her touch me there was a spark ignited that I could barely contain, I wanted nothing more than to rip her clothes off and take her over the desk... bad Carlisle there will be time for that later, now focus! I had to ask her to remove her hand before I lost all restraint. I answered her question being a little evasive, I couldn't tell her it wasn't an animal attack, it would scare the shit out of her. I quickly made my excuses and left to finish my shift at the hospital.

My day finished quickly and I sped home, the moment I got in the door I barked "Jasper" he looked up at me and smiled carefully before following me up to the office and closing the door.

"We have a problem" I spoke quietly so that we would be the only ones who could hear.

He looked at me with a raised eyebrow "What kind of problem Carlisle?"

"The body I looked at today wasn't an animal attack victim Jazz, it was the work of a vampire" I leaned back in my chair trying to figure out what to say next.

He looked at me in concern "Vampire Carlisle? But we haven't smelled any new ones about there is only us"

I smiled not in amusement but for the lack of something to do with my expression "Exactly and I recognised the smell on the body and I know it"

"Who Carlisle? Why are you telling only me, shouldn't everyone know about this?" he looked a little exasperated.

"I think it was Edward, Jasper but for all we know there could be a new vampire in town and we don't know it but at the moment I have to say Edward as for only telling you I love all off you dearly but you're the one I trust Jasper. I will need your help to protect Isabella if it comes down to it and out of everyone; I know you're the man for the job"

"I promise Carlisle, if it turns out Edward is responsible I will take him down and he will not get anywhere near Bella" I saw the steely resolve in his eyes, for the first time I saw the past soldier that Jasper once was. We sat for a while discussing strategy before Jasper told me about the discussion the kids had with Bella regarding soul mates, it certainly intrigued me I had never heard about a vampire finding a human soul mate but it explained the pull I was feeling towards Bella. Could this be the exception to the rule? I had to find out!

After speaking with Jasper I phoned the Denali's to find out about Edward only to find out he had never made it, this only further compounded my fears that my unstable son was the attacker, if he was what I could I do? Could I bring myself to destroy my first son, my jaw locked in anger and I realized that if he was to hurt Bella then I would tear him apart myself.

I was plagued with the worry about having an unstable Edward running about the county right up until about an hour before my date before being overcome with nerves, I knew where I was going to take Bella but would she like it? Ahh if I was still human I think I would be at the point of collapsing with the nerves when Jasper showed up at the door with clothes, he sent me a wave of calm and threw them at me "Alice said wear these and Carlisle calm the fuck down, things will be fine" he grinned at me leaving me in peace to change. I had to admit as much as Alice had a shopping addiction she did know her stuff, I flung on the black fitted shirt and trousers before taking a look at myself in the mirror, I was looking not to bad if I say so.

I quickly ran down the stairs to wait for my date, I waited another twenty minutes before I heard her heartbeat as she made her way down the stairs, the moment I laid eyes on her, I swear I had gone to heaven because this girl was an angel, I had truly never seen anyone so beautiful in my life. She was a vision in purple silk, her hair curled to frame her face and from the look on her face she liked what she saw. I smiled and walked to meet her at the bottom of the stair and held my hand out to her.

We didn't say a word to each other or anyone as we walked out to the car; we were just awe struck at one another I think. I opened her car door for her but before she could get in, I grabbed her waist and pulled her close to me, dipping my mouth to capture hers. It lasted merely seconds but it felt like a lifetime, I could lose myself completely in this woman. I pulled away from her and smiled at her "Isabella you look stunning" I finally said

She blushed "So do you Carlisle, so where are we going?"

I helped her into the car before rushing to the driver's side and pulling out the garage, I turned slightly to look at her "Its a restaurant near Port Angeles, it serves Italian food and according to my sources it is very good" I gave her a cheeky smile and wink which caused her to laugh and take my hand pressing her lips to the back of it. I closed my eyes briefly loving the feel of her warm breath on my cold body. We spent the rest of the journey chatting amicably about my work and her school, it was so easy to be with her, oh god I was so in love with her!

We made it to the restaurant in little under an hour, I found a parking spot and went to open her door "My Lady" I took her hand and helped her out, giving her a little bow as I done so.

Christ my old ways were certainly coming back but she seemed to appreciate it as she gave me a smile and curtsied slightly "Thank you kind sir" I grinned at her and offered my arm leading my way into the restaurant. I gave my name to the hostess who quickly led us to our seats, I had specifically requested the table with the best view and the moment Bella saw it I knew I had done the right thing "Oh my god Carlisle, this is gorgeous" she took in the view before her, our table was overlooking the mountainous area with a lake in the middle of it, with the moonlight bouncing off the water it looked as though it was lit with millions of little candles.

I took her hand across the table and looked at her "It is gorgeous but I know something much more beautiful and I'm looking at them right now"

She went crimson and opened her mouth to say something when we were interrupted by our waiter "Good evening, may I take your order for this evening?"

I grimaced as I knew I would have to eat something, I smiled politely "May I have the lasagne and an iced tea" this was going to be the easiest thing to bring up.

The waiter turned to Bella who looked thoughtful for a moment before saying "I'll have the same" he nodded briskly and walked away. We sat looking at each other over the candle which was lit between us, god she was so beautiful, I want to spend eternity with her!

"Carlisle, I need to get this off my chest ok?" Bella started suddenly, I nodded and motioned for her to carry on, she took a deep breath before continuing "I'm sorry for the other morning when I said I wanted you around forever, I feel as though I may have put you in a bit of a tight spot and that's the last thing I want to do to you" she began to stutter towards the end and I could see tears glittering in her eyes.

I reached across the table and took her hand "Isabella, I was surprised when you said it at first because well in all honesty you haven't known us very long but I want that. As a vampire I can find a bond to someone very quickly whereas humans take years to forge the same bond. This is something I want to take slowly, being like us is not a decision that you can just jump into, and you have to think about it ok?"

She nodded slowly "Yes that is fine but I know my mind is made up, I want to be with you and your family, Carlisle I've only known you a few days but I think I'm.." just as she was about to say something our dinner was placed in front of us, the confidence she had before our interruption had disappeared and rather than push it, I let it go and we ate our food while making random conversation. I was having a lovely time and could even overlook the food just because of the company however my mind was working overtime trying to figure out what she was going to say.

After we finished our main meal, I got Bella dessert but politely declined for myself, I think my delicate vampire stomach had enough abuse for one night! She kept flicking glances towards me before blushing and dropping her gaze to her plate, right enough was enough the moment we get outside I am going to find out whets going on. I paid the bill after she was finished and led my gorgeous date out to the car, as we were walking, Bella suddenly stopped looking at the sky her lips in a little "O" shape, I quickly went to her and looked up "Carlisle, it's a shooting star look" I swear this night could not get any better, or so I thought until she looked at me, a shy smile gracing her face "Carlisle, I'm in love with you, I know I barely know you but when I'm with you I feel as though we are meant to be together and I can't face life without you"

My heart soared; she felt the same way I did. I laid my hand on her cheek and looked deeply into her eyes, with the stars sparkling in the sky I could not have asked for a more romantic setting "Isabella, I love you to. I can't explain this pull but Jasper said you were talking about soul mates the other day and now I'm starting to think that could you could be mine" I lowered my lips to hers softly, my tongue sliding across her bottom lip until she allowed me in, I pulled her close to my body and danced around inside her mouth, I could feel her tiny arms wrap around my neck, her tongue pushing against mine, I had never experienced in anything like this in my life and never wanted to stop but I knew she had to breath so I pulled back, she laid her head on my chest whispering over and over again it must be a dream!

I pulled back and wrapped an arm around her waist and asked "What must be a dream?" I led her to the car and helped her in.

As I slid into the driver's seat she smiled looking a little embarrassed, "You must be the dream, I mean look at you Carlisle, your perfect and I'm so plain"

I reached over to stroke her cheek "My love you could never be plain, now how about we go home and maybe curl up on my bed and watch a movie?"

"I would like that, great ending to a fabulous night" she grinned at me as I began to drive home. It took us less time to get home than it did to get to the restaurant, I took Bella's arm and led her inside the house, we looked around and didn't see anyone about, and she looked up at me "Where is everyone?"

"I'm guessing they went out for the night to give us some space, so how about I get you a drink and you can get yourself comfortable to watch a movie, any requests?"

She smiled mischievously "How about something scary?" I laughed and nodded to her as she headed upstairs, I grabbed her some orange juice and a box of biscuits before searching for a scary movie, and I found the Texas chainsaw massacre and figured this would do.

I made my way up to the room and tapped on the door to see if it was ok to come in, I heard Bella say it was fine. I opened the door and stopped in shock, Bella was crawling under my covers in nothing but a thin pair of white cotton pants and skimpy vest top, how the hell was I going to keep myself in control, I just wanted to rip my clothes off and have her right now, but no I'm waiting until I'm married, sometimes the old ways of my life can be a compete pain in the arse but hey it was the way I was brought up!

I popped the DVD in and walked towards the bed handing her the juice and biscuits before climbing on top of the covers, she looked at me with an eyebrow raised "Do you always just wear your outside clothes all the time?"

"Not always, I keep some pyjama pants in case I feel like being a little lazy, why?" I admitted

"Put them on, I'm in my mine and then you can let me snuggle up to you under the covers" I looked at her with an amused glance and nodded ok. I got up and found a pair of lounge pants to throw on, I locked myself in the bathroom and got changed, I decided to forgo a shirt and just lie topless, and I went out into the bedroom only to see Bella look at me appraisingly.

"See you something you like Miss Swan" I smirked as she looked me up and down.

"Yes I do, now come and cuddle me" I climbed in next to her and pulled the covers up over our bodies, the heat coming from her was driving me crazy and she was not helping matters by snuggling into the side of me at every scary part. About half way through the movie Bella screamed and practically jumped on top of me, we sat for a few minutes like that just looking at one another, our breathing get heavier by the second when she crashed her lips to mine. I turned her round so that I was on top of her, I braced myself with my arms so I wouldn't crush her, I heard her moan causing me to deepen the kiss. I felt her hands tracing patterns on my back battling with my tongue when I pulled away and planted kisses down her neck until I reached the swell of her breasts. My fingers ghosted over her stomach as I pressed kisses to the top of each swell before attacking her lips again. Bella wrapped her legs around my waist pulling me into towards her heat; my self control was beginning to wane...FUCK!!! I really wanted to make love to this girl, she moved under me slightly kissing my chest, I felt her hands move to the front of my pants and touch me causing me to groan, I could smell her arousal bringing me back to reality. I pulled away and rolled over onto my back bringing Bella into my chest.

"Ahh my love, once again you test my self control" I groaned in frustration.

She giggled in response "I'm sorry Carlisle but hey it was fun was it not?"

I leaned over pressing a kiss to her forehead "It was indeed, we should try this again"

"Definitely" She yawned widely laying her head on my chest.

I stroked Bella's back softly "Go to sleep Isabella, I'll be here in the morning still holding you"

"Fine but just so you know I don't want to sleep, I want to keep kissing you. Will you tell me some more about your history?"

"I want to keep kissing you to Isabella but you know what we have all the time in the world now, I love you"

"I love you to Carlisle" I began to talk about the past which I had long forgotten, this girl amazed me, my own family never really bothered to learn much about what we had seen but she was so interested. I was going to make her my wife one day, I just knew it. I think Jasper was right, I have found my soul mate and against all odds it was with a human!


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N Phew another chapter done and I now know exactly where I'm taking this story! Thank you for all you reviews they keep me writing! I've had a few people ask me about lemons so alas there is one in this chapter, please go easy on me, this is my first ever lemon.**

**Anyway please read and review and il send you a Cullen cookie of any family member while I go work on Chapter 13. My updates may become a little less frequent in the coming weeks as im starting uni but il try and get as much done as I can just now xx**

**Chapter 12**

**Carlisle**

I looked down at the sleeping female in my arms and smiled softly, in all my time I had never experienced such joy, I still can't believe that we had declared our love for one another. I could smell the beginning of what I think was pancakes; ah Alice must be cooking breakfast for Bella!

I shook my love slightly whispering "Isabella time to wake up, your breakfast is being made for you"

She opened her eyes slowly and smiled when she saw me there "Good morning, well this was a pleasant way to wake up." I smiled down at her and lowered my face to capture her lips with mine.

I pulled away and stood up walking towards my wardrobe, I pulled out a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt "I'm going to go get ready my love, you should think about getting up"

She nodded and smiled lazily "I will get a shower and come meet you downstairs but before you go can I ask something?"

"Of course what is it?" I was a little curious as she seemed to be a little embarrassed.

"Can you kiss me again?" she looked down at her hands and blushed.

I walked over to the bed and knelt in front of her taking her hands in mine and pressing my lips to her, I pulled away and whispered "You never have to ask me to kiss you Isabella, if you want to do it just kiss me ok?" She nodded and I jumped to my feet "Now go get ready"

I made my way downstairs and found my whole family sitting at the table bar Alice who was at the stove watching me expectantly. I pointedly ignored them and grabbed this morning's paper that someone had brought in with them; I heard the water of the shower being switched on and tried to push any thoughts of a naked Bella out my head. I got about half way through the paper when I looked over the top and saw everyone still watching me; I sighed in exasperation and folded it in half "What is it?" I said in irritation.

"We want to know what happened last night! Did Carlisle get laid?" Emmett said crudely.

"Fuck Emmett, what is up with you?" I snapped. Everyone looked at me in surprise as I never speak like that; I lowered my eyes "I'm sorry, I just hate my sex life being made public"

He boomed a laugh "So you did get some" Rosalie cracked him in the back of the head causing him to squeal in pain.

"Thank you Rose and for your information no I did not sleep with Isabella and even if I did it would be none of your business, understood?" I said forcefully, they all looked at me sheepishly and nodded.

"Carlisle is it ok if I spend some time with Bella today? I promised I would tell her more about my life" Jasper asked shyly.

I smiled at him "Of course son, you don't need to ask my permission, if she wants to spend time with you then its fine with me" We grinned at one another when I heard a set of footsteps coming down to the kitchen, we all turned to the door as Bella came in. she looked breathtaking in a pair of black jeans and white vest top, I stood up and walked towards her, I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her flush to my body "You look simply stunning Miss Swan" she giggled and stood on her tiptoes to press a kiss to my lips. There was a chorus of aww's from the table, I rounded on them "Knock it off you lot" they all smirked but shut up.

I pulled a seat out for Bella next to mine just as Alice put a plate of pancakes in front of her. She started to eat "God Alice these are to die for" we all sat watching her eat, it was fascinating, she stopped after a while and looked at us all "What are you all staring at?"

We began to howl loudly as I explained "Sorry sweetheart, it's just your the first human we have really had a chance to see eat up close and its very interesting to watch" She smiled at me and went back to eating.

After her plate was empty Alice leaned over to her with a mischievous look on her face "So Bella your birthday is Friday coming right?" As if she didn't know... shifty little pixie!

Bella looked at her suspiciously "Yeah why?"

Alice looked innocent "Oh no reason, just wondered" I saw a smile playing at the corner of her mouth and in a tone to low for Bella to hear she said "So we are having a surprise party on Friday"

We all began to laugh causing Bella to look at us with suspicion, I put my hands up "I haven't done anything I promise, are you ready to go?" It was nice and sunny just like Alice had said so I was going to take Bella somewhere to show her how I looked in the sun. She nodded and stood up; I turned to my family "I'm taking Bella out for a bit of sunlight, when we get back would you all like to do something?"

"How about baseball? Bella can see how we play" Rosalie suggested.

I looked down at Bella "Would you like to see some vampire ball this afternoon?" She nodded grinning at me. "That settled then, when we get back we will go play some ball. Shall we my dear?" I motioned for Bella to head outside with me following closely.

I picked her up in my arms and held her close to my body "Sweetheart close your eyes, I'm going to have to run ok?" I felt her bury her head in my chest and I ran into the woods until I found the clearing I had spoken to Alice about, great she had set it up for me. I gently set Bella on her feet and motioned for her to look around, right in the middle where the sun was, there was a blanket and a basket with food in it. "Go on, take a seat and i'll be with you in a minute, it's going to take me a few minutes to do this" she shot me a worried glance and walked towards the blanket. I discarded my t-shirt and took a few deep breaths before walking into the sunlight...,

The moment I felt the sun's rays hit me, I knew I would be sparkling, I kept my eyes on Bella to see her reaction, she sat on her knees watching me approach, not breathing properly, it sounded laboured and then I saw tears rolling down her cheeks, I raced to her and dropped to my knees in front of her, cupping her face in my hands I forced her to look at me "Are you ok?"

"Oh god... you're so beautiful Carlisle, so beautiful" she gasped, I was stunned, I thought she was having this reaction through repulsion not because she thought I was beautiful. I felt her hands trail down my chest resting on my hips before moving upwards again to my neck, I closed my eyes at the sensation. "You're so sparkly, your skin is like millions of diamonds, I could sit and watch them sparkle all day" she pressed her lips to my neck, and pulled me into her embrace.

"Oh my dear Isabella, I thought you might be repulsed" I breathed into her hair.

She pushed back shaking her head vehemently "how could you think I would be repulsed Carlisle, your perfection, how on earth have I been so lucky to find you. I love you Carlisle Cullen"

"It is me that is the lucky one Isabella, you make me feel complete in ways I didn't even know where possible, I love you to and I will for all eternity" I lay back on the blanket pulling Bella with me, she lay in my arms drawing patterns on my abdomen.

We sat in silence for a couple of hours just enjoying each other's company and stealing a few kisses here and there, when suddenly I found myself being straddled by Bella and her attacking my lips. I pushed against her mouth with tongue wanting to be let in, she opened up and we battled with each other. She pulled away and licked down my neck before dancing her fingers up my cold torso and back down again until she reached my trousers, I felt her hands at my belt buckle and I looked at her "What are you doing?"

She smiled saucily at me "Don't worry Doctor Cullen, I'm not going to steal your virtue, I just want to see you" I laughed at her and undone my buckle for her, I felt the button of my trousers being opened, I closed my eyes enjoying the sensation when suddenly I felt myself being released from my boxers and a warm hand wrap around me.

My eyes shot open at the feeling and saw Bella hovering over me with a smile on her face, I pulled her down to me kissing her with as much passion as I could muster and flipped her over so she was on her back. I felt her hand moving up and down my length, if she didn't stop soon, I was going to come. I ran a hand up her vest top, stopping at her bra and slipping my fingers inside to play with her nipple, she gasped and her hips bucked into my body. I removed my hand and pulled her into a sitting position, taking her hand off of me for a bit while I removed her top and bra, she lay back down and I raked my eyes over her, she was beautiful. She moved to put her hand back on my throbbing length but I stopped her, instead putting her hands above her head and taking a nipple into my mouth and sucking it till it was hard, I switched to the other one, her moans getting louder, I dropped her nipple from my lips and kneeled up unbuttoning her jeans, I pulled them off, all the time keeping my eyes on Bella, her eyes were dark with lust, all she was left in was her lacy boy shorts, the smell of her arousal hit me and I knew I had to touch and taste her. I slowly pulled her underwear off and pushed her legs apart.

I ran my finger up her slit, god she was so wet and began to rub her clit slowly, she gasped and bucked into my hand, grinning I lowered my face and ran my tongue up her slit gathering all her juices, she tasted so sweet, I could get used to this taste! Her breathes were getting faster and her moans getting louder, I pushed my tongue inside of her lapping her up as she started to shake "Oh god Carlisle...I'm..Gonna...come" I felt her tighten around my tongue and she released her sweet juice into my mouth. I pulled back and kneeled in front of her smiling "Are you ok?"

"Fuck yes, Carlisle I want you now" she demanded huskily, all my self control had abandoned me and I discarded my boxers, I positioned myself at her entrance and was about to slide in when I heard my phone ring. The sound of it brought me back to reality and I pulled away.

"Bella our first time is not going to be like this, I want it to mean more" I leaned over and grabbed my phone flipping it open. "Alice?"

"Thank fuck you answered Carlisle, tell me I was on time. You both need to stop what you're doing and come home."

"We stopped in time, we are just getting ready to head back" I snapped

"Good, Carlisle I'm only doing this to help strengthen your relationship" she sounded a little hurt.

"I'm sorry Alice, I know we will be back soon" I hung up the phone and turned to Bella who looked a little upset. "Are you ok?"

She shook her head "Why did you stop? Do you not want me?"

I took her face in my hands and forced her to look in my eyes "Isabella I love you and I want our first time to be when you're Mrs Cullen and in all honesty I want you a little to much"

Her eyes shimmered with tears "You know you just promised marriage to me right?" she laughed through her tears.

"I know, I'm not saying you have to marry me but it's an option at some point if you want to take it. Now let's get dressed and head back to the house"

We stood up and got dressed quickly, as I scooped Bella into my arms to start running she looked up at me "will we at least be able to do that again? Because oh my god Carlisle, it was amazing"

I smiled down at her "Of course my love, hey now I've tasted you, I think I may have a little addiction" she blushed and buried her head in my chest as I ran back to the house to meet the rest of the family.

The rest of the afternoon was spent playing baseball with Bella watching, every time I was up to bat, I would look at her and blow her a kiss before hitting a home run, Jasper had decided that my new found love was making me a better player. It was fun to be together, I did feel a slight sadness that Edward wasn't here with us but I quickly pushed it aside, I couldn't keep feeling guilty for the rest of eternity because he had decided to act like a petulant child throwing a dummy out the pram just because he couldn't get what he wanted.

"You guys are such cheaters" Bella yelled from the sidelines causing us all to laugh, she had us there; we could never seem to play a clean game. I saw Rosalie go sit next to Bella for a bit and both of them began to talk. That made me smile, Rose really did find it hard to accept new situations but she had taken to Bella like a fish to water. Our game finished too soon for us and we headed back to the house.

This was turning out to be the best day of my life when suddenly Alice walked into the lounge and fell to her knees screaming "Nooooooo Edward" she started to rock back and forth, I needed to find out what was going on, Bella was holding on to Jasper's arm looking worried, I turned to him and murmured "I'll take care of Alice, please take Bella upstairs and I'll be up soon" he nodded shortly and managed to persuade Bella to go with him.

I walked to Alice and sat next to her pulling her into my arms, I stroked her hair softly "It's ok Alice...shhhh" I saw Emmett and Rosalie sit on the couch watching the scene cautiously, I had never seen such a reaction from one of Alice's vision, this could not be good. I managed to calm her down "Alice what is it?"

She dry sobbed in my arms "Edward has been drinking human blood, I saw him kill a young woman who looked exactly like Bella, he has totally lost it and is convinced that each person he kills is somehow an essence of Bella and he is drinking their blood to be closer to her...oh god we need to protect her even more now, he has decided this is his way of life, he will not return to our ways, oh Edward how could you?" she began to wail.

My mind began to run away with me trying to comprehend everything that was going on, I had to protect this woman, she was my life now! "I need to go talk to Bella you guys" Rosalie came and took Alice from my arms as I walked up the stairs. I paused outside the door trying to gather all my feelings before knocking on it and going inside.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N Please read and review as this makes me very happy :) I love looking in my inbox and finding all the reviews!! I hope you all enjoy this and I hope to have a new one up soon.**

**I'm completly smitten with Carlisle/Bella fanfic but recently I have started to read Jasper/Bella fanfic and am loving it. If your looking for something different to read, you should try An Imperfect Love by mistyhaze420. It is a great fanfic and should be read!!**

Chapter 13

**Bella**

I couldn't believe how perfect my date with Carlisle had been, he had treated me like a princess and I certainly can't believe that we declared our love for one another. How am I so lucky to have this man in my life?

I was in such a good mood, I am even willing to overlook Alice's obvious attempt at trying to get the scoop on my birthday! Ugh 18 next Friday, well at least me and Carlisle can break the news to Charlie, Christ knows how he will take it, I'm just lucky that my boyfriend is immortal.

After seeing Carlisle in the sunlight I didn't think anything could make this day bad, I had been so overwhelmed by him, by his sheer beauty. The way he glowed in the sun it was dazzling. I think I may have fallen a little more in love with him. In fact these two days have been the best in my life until we got home after the baseball game and Alice sank to her knees, screaming the one word that sent chills down my spine...Edward.

Everything seemed to happen quickly; Carlisle had bent down and grabbed Alice in his arms. Jasper put his hand on my arm "Come on Bella, we will go talk just now" I let him pull me up to Carlisle's room, what was going on? Part of me wanted to go back and check on Alice.

Jasper sat on the bed and patted the spot next to him, I smiled slightly at him and sat down, he took my hand in his and spoke softly "I know you want to go see if everything is ok but trust me stay here just now, Carlisle will tell you what is going soon"

I turned to look at him "Jasper what happened?"

A look of worry crossed his face before he quickly masked it "I don't know darlin' but from Alice's reaction, it can't be good"

A flicker of fear flew through me "What if he is coming back for me?"

"You really think we will let anything happen to you?" he chuckled

"Jasper none of you can be there 24 hours a day, one time you will have to leave me alone and what if he chooses then to strike" I felt on the brink of hysteria when Jasper laid his hand on my arm calming me instantly.

"It will be fine Bella" I saw him concentrate for a moment and visibly flinch as if he had heard something bad. I looked at him questioningly "Remember super hearing"

I smiled "Oh yeah I forgot about all these powers you vampires have, is everything ok?"

He smiled at me though it seemed forced "Everything is great, so would you like to hear about my past life?" I nodded thinking to myself that he seemed rather eager to change the subject.

I sat back and listened to Jasper, I learned that he had been a soldier in the civil war on the side of the south; he came from Texas and was the youngest Major to grace the army's ranks through his charisma. He told me that one night while on a mission he had met 3 young women and he had stopped to help them. One was called Maria and she attacked him, turning him into what he is now. I held back tears as he told me about his newborn stage, she had taken all his humanity from him making him kill humans, he led a newborn army until one day he met Peter and Charlotte a pair of newborns who had fallen in love with one another, they helped him regain as much humanity as he possibly could. The three of them eventually escaped together and Jasper met Alice a few years later, she led them both to the Cullen's. Jasper removed his shirt and showed me his scars, I touched them shyly hoping I wasn't making him uncomfortable. I went to remove my hand when he grabbed it suddenly pulling me into a quick embrace muttering "Thank you Bella, I feel your acceptance for what I am, I don't feel disgust radiate from you as I have felt from others"

I tried to pull him closer as he rested his head on my shoulder "Jasper, you shouldn't be ashamed of your past, you have been to hell and back and you're stronger for that ok? Don't let anyone tell you otherwise"

"Carlisle is lucky to have you Bella Swan, your one of a kind" he pulled back smiling as he put his shirt back on, he cocked his head "ahh here comes Carlisle now"

We heard a knock at the door and saw Carlisle pop his head round "Is it ok to come in?"

Jasper jumped up and walked towards the door "Yep we are finished talking, I hope we can do it again soon"

Just as he was about to leave I called out "Jasper, thank you as well and just so you know I'm the lucky one" we shared a conspiratorial smile as he left.

Carlisle came to sit next to me and wrapped his arms around me sighing deeply "Isabella, we need to talk"

I did not like the sound of that, what the fuck had gone on downstairs. "What is wrong Carlisle?"

"You have to try and keep calm sweetheart ok?" I nodded and motioned for him to continue "Alice had a vision about Edward, it seems as though he has taken to hunting humans again"

I gasped "Oh god, that's terrible. Carlisle is this my fault?" Did I drive him to this, as much as he scared me, I couldn't bear the thought that people were being killed because of me.

He pulled me into his lap and held me tightly "It's not your fault that Edward has decided to hunt humans but you do need to know something. Isabella, he has been killing girls who look like you, according to Alice he feels as though these girls are a part of you so he is gradually getting you to come to him"

I looked at him in horror my head shaking from side to side violently, I wrenched myself from his arms and staggered halfway across the floor before sinking to my knees, I put my head in my hands and screamed "NO!!!! Why would he do this? Is he that fucked up?"

I felt a pair of arms circle my waist and I was pulled to my feet into Carlisle's chest "I'm sorry sweetheart but you had to know" He stroked my hair soothingly.

"Carlisle innocent people are dying because of me. Fuck I should have just given into him"

I felt him pull back and look down at me with hurt in his eyes "And us Isabella? If you had given into him what would have happened to us? This is all a ploy, he knows Alice would have got a vision about what he is doing and told us the reasons behind it. Isabella he is hoping that we will separate because you can't handle what he is doing and that you will go to him"

"I'm sorry for saying that Carlisle, I don't want to be away from you, I don't know I suggested it but it's so hard to know that people are dying because of me. What if he turns from strangers to those close around me, what if he targets Alice or Jasper or Rose and Emmett?" I closed my eyes at the next thought "What if he goes after you or Charlie, I couldn't live with that" My legs buckled under the pain of the images flashing through my head.

Carlisle caught me and took me to the bed and laid me down "Edward is not going to hurt any of us sweetheart, we are better at combat than he is and none of us would let anything happen to Charlie, now let's get you into some pyjama's. This has been a stressful day and you need to try and sleep"

As I lay down on the bed I realized that I was pretty spent after today, I watched as Carlisle gathered my clothes and walked back over to me. He pulled me into a sitting position and whipped my shirt and bra off quickly replacing it with my tank top. I blushed deeply causing him to chuckle "Isabella after this afternoon, there is no need to be shy with me, I have seen everything and you are beautiful" he kissed the tip of my nose before pulling my trousers and pants off and slipping on my pyjama bottoms. "I didn't even cop a look when I changed you" he laughed, as upset as I was I couldn't help but laugh at him. I crawled under the covers and waited for him to change and get in beside me. It took him seconds and I felt his cool body connect with my warm one. Feeling him behind brought this afternoon rushing back to me, fuck I nearly lost my virginity to the dishy Doctor Cullen... I scowled thinking of how fucking Edward had spoiled it.

"I love you Isabella Swan" I heard him breathe into my hair.

I pulled his arms further into my waist and whispered "I love you to Carlisle Cullen" I fell into a light sleep. I dreamt of a furious Edward silently stalking me and my family until one day I came home from school and found a dead Charlie with a red rose on his chest, I was so shocked that I jumped in my truck and made my way to the Cullen's. Running inside I found five piles of ash each with a red rose on top of them. I fell to my knees, my heart breaking in two. I couldn't save them when I heard someone clearing their throat behind me, I jumped to my feet and turned in the direction of the door to see Edward standing there holding a red rose out to me, I screamed in fear causing him to grin, my screaming got louder as I saw his blood red eyes.

I shot up in the bed screaming only for all the Cullen's to run into the room; Carlisle was watching me with concern in his eyes. The tears fell from my eyes and I buried my head in his chest. "Is everything ok Carlisle?" I heard Jasper ask.

"Yes Isabella just had a bad dream" He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me further into his chest, my sobs began to subside and I suddenly felt tired again, I saw Jasper watching me with a look of concentration on his face, I guess I had him to thank for the sleepy feeling. The family left the room quietly and as I lay down the last thing I remember was seeing Jasper and Carlisle exchange a very concerned look. Carlisle ran his hand soothingly through my hair "Go to sleep sweetheart, don't worry Edward is not going to hurt any of us"

As I let the darkness overcome me, I couldn't help but wonder how Carlisle had known I was dreaming about Edward hurting all of them; maybe I had been talking in my sleep. As I fell further into sleep I couldn't shake the feeling that my dream had been a little more than a dream and I would be damned if Edward was going to take any of my family from me.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N Wow I have reached over 100 reviews, thank you so much, im really chuffed, so please read and review this chapter and I will send you any Cullen family member you like.**

**Again just another recomendation if you fancy another non canon pairing, An Imperfect Love by mistyhaze420. Its a Jasper/Bella story, trust me you want to read it, it is brillant!!**

Chapter 14

**Carlisle**

After Jasper had managed to send Bella back to sleep, I could not rest. My mind flicked back to

Her talking in her sleep, I know exactly what she dreamt about and it disturbed me to no end. I slipped out of the bed and changed into a pair of jeans and polo shirt. Leaving the room I caught Rosalie in the hallway, I grabbed her arm "Rose would you sit with Bella just now until I talk to Alice and Jasper?" She nodded and slipped into the room.

I headed to my office and called Alice and Jasper in, they sat down in front of my desk. I looked at them solemnly "I know what Bella was dreaming"

"What was it Carlisle? I was terrified, she screamed so loudly" Alice said looking upset.

"She was dreaming that Edward killed Charlie and all of us, she kept saying over and over about how he had taken everything from her and she had no choice but to go with him. It sent shivers down my spine guys, something about her whole demeanour, even sleeping told me this was more than just a dream" I leaned forward on the desk judging their reactions.

"Carlisle, there is no way that Edward could take us out, we are to strong" Jasper snarled.

"Jasper you are a soldier, you know better than any of us what the element of surprise can do to disable an opponent" I saw a look of apprehension cross his face, I continued "Alice can you look into the future, see if there is any cracks Edward has not covered, maybe we can find out what he is up to?"

Alice's eyes unfocused slightly concentrating, Jasper and I stared at her for a few minutes until she came back to us looking frustrated. "I can't see anything Carlisle, I don't understand how he is doing it, and the only thing I can see is a red rose for some reason"

"Red rose? I heard Bella say something about a rose" I looked at my kids in silence for a few minutes before saying "So what do we do?"

I heard a knock at the door and Emmett popped his head in smiling apologetically "Sorry I didn't mean to eavesdrop but I heard your conversation, can I join?" we all nodded and he came laying across my couch before saying "Why don't we change her?"

Alice and Jasper looked as though they were considering this, I shook my head "As much as I want Bella to join us, it would raise too many questions just now. She is in her senior year; she needs to finish off her last school year and what would happen if she was to suddenly disappear? I couldn't do that to Charlie, she needs to try and prepare him for it. There has to be another solution"

Alice nodded slowly "That's a fair point Carlisle but I think she will need to be changed at some point. What about involving the Volturi?"

I stared at her incredulously "Are you out of your fucking mind Alice, it would be a death sentence for Bella, you know their rules"

"But we don't need to tell them about her, just that Edward is out of control"

"No way, I will not have them here" I argued.

I looked at Jasper and Emmett for agreement, I noticed a steely glint in Jasper's eyes as if he had decided on something, he spoke quietly "Carlisle is right darlin' we are trying to protect Bella not put her in more danger, all it will take is one mistake on our part and they know all about her. I think we need to take Edward out ourselves." He looked at me sadly "I know he is your first son Carlisle but it is gonna come down to a fight to the death and none of us are going to risk one another to keep him alive"

I sighed and put my head in my hands "He has not been my son for a long time, I wonder if he ever really was. I wish I could help him but if he is truly serious about destroying this family I will rip him apart myself! We all need to be in this together guys"

I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up to see Emmett looking at me seriously. "We are all in this Carlisle, every one of us right?"

I saw Alice and Jasper nod just as Rosalie came running in the door flinging her arms around me "He is right, Carlisle I may struggle with what I am but no one will ever hurt my family. Now is the time we stick together!"

I was suddenly engulfed in a family hug when I heard Bella begin to stir; I pulled away "Sorry I need to go check on her"

"Go Carlisle, I will cook something for her and then you better get her home" Alice said softly.

I headed back into my room and saw Bella sitting up in bed rubbing her eyes I walked over to her and kissed her quickly. I pulled away and looked down at her "Are you ok sweetheart?"

She sighed deeply "Last night actually happened didn't it?"

I nodded causing her to frown "Isabella, I need to ask what your dream was about, you kept mentioning red roses in your sleep"

She paled visibly, I sat next to her and pulled her close to me as she spoke "I saw a rose on Charlie's body and then when I came here I saw roses on top of ash piles, why?" she began to cry softly.

I kissed her tears away "No reason, I just wanted to know about your dream" I heard Alice call from the kitchen to say Bella's breakfast was ready. I kissed the top of her head "Sweetheart Alice has cooked for you, go eat and I will take you home when your finished. I will be in my office so just come and get me when you're done"

"Will you stay with me? I don't want to be on my own" she asked biting her bottom lip.

"Of course I will, is it ok if Jasper and Emmett come with us?" she nodded "Right go eat, I will see you soon" I left her to get changed and headed to my office.

Closing the door I saw the boys already seated looking at me expectantly "The girls will keep her company for breakfast, Carlisle we heard what she said about the roses" Jasper growled.

I nodded slightly and perched on the end of my desk "Yeah the roses. Fuck how did this go so far" I snarled.

"Calm down Carlisle, your eyes are turning black, you need to stay calm ok" Emmett said holding his hands out.

I took a deep breath closing my eyes, when I opened them they relaxed visibly "I'm sorry, this has just got me so wound up. Fuck I find the most amazing girl and my brat of a son wants her and because he can't have her it comes down to this."

"I know Carlisle but you're the one with the girl" Jasper said, I smiled softly as he continued "We will come with you and stay at Bella's as long as you need us ok? We are all going to have each other's back"

"Thanks son" we all smiled at each other and tried to chat amicably about school and my work, trying to ignore the tension in the room.

"Carlisle, boys, Bella is ready to go" we heard Rosalie shout.

"Showtime" Emmett muttered under his breath, we met the girls outside and got Bella into the car. The whole trip the boys cracked jokes making her laugh, I smiled knowing they were trying to take her mind off of last night!

As we pulled up in Bella's driveway I felt a shiver, something wasn't right, I exchanged looks with the boy's, and it seems that they noticed it as well. "Isabella give me your keys, I'm going to go in first with Jasper all right"

She handed me the keys looking at me warily "What is it Carlisle?"

"I don't know, something doesn't feel right" I said quietly.

"Oh my god Charlie" before I knew it she had grabbed the keys from my fingers and was tearing to the door. I ran after her, I reached the door well before she did, I held my hand out again, and she shakily handed them back over.

"Don't do that sweetheart please, we are trying to keep you safe now stay behind Jasper ok?" I said.

Jasper held her around the waist whilst I went inside with Emmett, I could smell a familiar scent causing me to growl. "Do you smell that?" he nodded tensely. "Come inside slowly Jasper" I heard them come inside and move towards the lounge as I headed to the kitchen, his scent was all over the place, I could feel a growl ripping from my chest.

"Carlisle I'm taking Bella upstairs" I heard Jasper call, I could hear their footsteps all the way up and a door open before an ear piercing scream filled the air. I took off at vampire speed up the stairs and stopped dead at Bella's room.

Jasper motioned to the bed and I moved towards it, I could feel Emmett close at my back, on the comforter, there was a note; I picked it up reading it quickly.

_My dearest Bella,_

_I told you I would be back just a shame you weren't here_

_Exx_

I picked up another item from the bed twirling it in my fingers, it was a red rose. I felt a chill run through me, I looked at Bella, her head was buried in Jasper's chest, and I threw the rose down and walked to them pulling her into my arms.

"Carlisle, his scent is fresh, he was here recently" Jasper said to quietly for Bella to hear. I sniffed the air, he was right, I growled angrily and looked down at my love, I was going after him, and no way would he hurt her.

"Emmett take Isabella back to the house and call the girls, Jasper with me, we are going after him" he nodded tensely, that steely look back in his face; this was the soldier Jasper I was looking at. I kissed Bella softly "I will be back soon my love, I just want to make you safe" I pulled away and made my way to the window. "Jasper" I barked, he followed me as I jumped from the window.

My heart broke as I heard Bella calling for me to come back but I couldn't, this was unacceptable. I looked at Jasper as we ran and was glad he was with me.

Edward you better watch your back, you just unleashed my dark side and I will make you pay, I thought to myself as I ran faster yet......

**A/N Sorry for the cliffie, just thought I would try make it a little tense, hopefully get the next Chap up soon xx**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N Thank you all for your reviews they mean so much!! I was going to go straight onto another Carlisle point of veiw for this chapter but I thought it would only be fair to see what was going on with Bella. The next one however is going to be full of dark Carlisle, you can see what has him so wound up!! So please read and review...let me know what you think!!**

**Again for all of you that haven't checked it out... An Imperfect love by Mistyhaze240...Do it seriously, you don't know what your missing if you don't!!!**

Chapter 15

**Bella**

The moment Carlisle went through the window I felt as though my very existence was being snatched away from me, yes I know I sound dramatic but that's how much he has come to mean to me in the last few days. I grabbed on to the door frame, screaming for him to come back. Emmett grabbed my arms and forced me to look at him "Bella you need to calm the fuck down, they know what they're doing alright?"

I shook my head at him "Emmett they might get hurt and it will be my fault"

"Did you see the looks on those guys face's when they left? They mean business, that was not Carlisle and Jasper, and they are on a mission. They're not going to get hurt; you need to trust me on that ok? Now stick some clothes in a bag, we need to get you to our house again"

I grabbed a rucksack and threw some clothes and my school books into it. "What about Charlie?"

Emmett looked thoughtful for a moment before pulling his phone from his pocket and quickly dialling a number. "Alice, the psycho struck again... hmm yes they both went after him. I told her that now what about Charlie? Ok I'll let her know, see you soon" he hung up the phone and looked at me "Alice is going to call your dad and say that you're not well and Carlisle has offered to look after you for a few days, we are going to take a couple of days off school as well, one of us can help you with your work and try and organise what the hell we are going to do" He ran his hand through his thick hair before shouldering my rucksack and offering me his hand.

Taking it we headed down to his car, I took a quick look around as I locked the door shivering at the notion Edward had showed up again. I was just so thankful that I wasn't here. I jumped in the passenger seat working through what I was going to do in my head, I wonder if I could take my money from my savings account and run, that way the Cullen's would be safe. I let a smile flit across my face; yes that's what I will do. I stared off into the distance wondering if Carlisle was alright, I prayed that Jasper would keep them both safe.

We pulled up in front of the Cullen's fairly quickly and I got out heading to the door, it was flung open and I was met by a furious looking Alice, she grabbed my wrist and dragged me into the house yelling "No fucking way Swan, I saw that you're going to run, so not going to happen"

I sat on the couch watching her carefully as Rosalie and Emmett came into the room "Alice, I'm only trying to do what is best for all of you"

"What is best for us is for you to stay where you are" she dropped to her knees in front of me putting her head in my lap "Bella, your my sister, I want to protect you and if you run he will go after you at least with us, he won't touch you"

I felt the tears flow from my eyes "I'm sorry, I just feel as though I have done nothing but cause heartache for your family"

"Don't be silly Bella" I heard Rose say softly, she sat next to me wrapping her arms around me "We won't let anything happen to you" I leaned into her embrace whilst stroking Alice's hair, I looked up at Emmett to find him looking a little left out, I signalled for him to sit on the other side of me, he grinned and launched himself at me wrapping us all up into a massive bear hug.

We sat like that for a while lost in our thoughts when I said "Charlie, what about him?"

"It's ok Bella, I called him before you got here, he is working constantly this week, and he said he would be lucky if you remember what he looks like by the end of the week. He said you can stay with us as long as you want to stop you from getting lonely" Alice grinned at me.

Something Emmett said earlier came back to me and I was curious, I looked up at him "Emmett, what did you mean earlier when you said that wasn't Carlisle and Jasper anymore?"

He pulled me close to his chest and laid further back on the couch before talking "Bell's that were two very pissed off mother fuckers! It can take a lot to get Carlisle angry but when he does, you better hide. Edward has pushed him to far by coming after you, he is determined to make sure it doesn't happen again as far Jasper when he views something as a threat the soldier in him takes over and goes to eliminate the threat"

I shuddered at the thought of my beautiful Carlisle being full of so much rage all at my expense, I hoped that nothing would happen; I really don't think I could take it if something was to happen to him. I felt someone squeeze my hand, I looked into Alice's amber eyes "Bella it's been a while since you ate last, let's get you some lunch ok?" I let her pull me to my feet and into the kitchen; I took a seat as she made a sandwich. "Can I ask what happened this morning? I only got a little bit of the story from Emmett" I told her all about the note and the rose, when I told her that her knife slipped from her fingers and she looked up at me with fear in her eyes before rushing to me and throwing her arms around my neck. "Oh Bella...oh god, the rose... I saw the rose in a vision; it was the only thing I could see for Edward's future"

My whole body stiffened and I pulled back slightly "What do you mean Alice? I had a dream about rose's as well"

She spoke so low, I could barely hear her "I know honey; I know but nothing in that dream is going to come true!" She pulled away from me completely and went back to making my sandwich; she placed it in front of me. I pushed it around my plate a few times not really feeling the need to eat it, "Bella please eat, you need to keep your strength up" I couldn't bear to look Alice in the eye but I heard the pleading in her voice so I forced myself to swallow the food all the time thinking of my dream, was it going to come true, would I lose all of the people I loved?

As I swallowed the last few bit's there was a crash of thunder from outside, what the hell? It wasn't stormy when I came here, Alice jumped up from her seat and bolted to the front door, I followed suit and found the three Cullen's standing on the porch looking into the distance; I lay my hand on Rosalie's arm "What was that noise?"

She looked at me with concern in her eyes "That was the noise vampire's make when they hit something" I felt all the blood drain from my face as I thought about what that meant.

"Emmett go help now!!" Alice snarled, Emmett nodded and ran off into the woods, Alice turned towards us "I don't know what's happened but Carlisle is not acting like himself, Bella you need to stay back"

I shook my head at her "No Alice, he wouldn't hurt me"

"He doesn't know what he is doing just now, he is so angry. Edward has done something I'm just not sure what yet. We don't want you to get hurt" just then I saw three figures emerge from the woods, I recognized them immediately.

The moment I saw them, I took off down the steps towards them ignoring Alice and Rosalie calling for me to come back. As I got closer I saw that Carlisle's eye's had turned a coal black and he was snarling viciously, as I walked to him, Jasper grabbed me around the waist and pulled me away "uh uh darlin' no chance,"

"Jasper fucking let me go now, he won't hurt me" I glared at him, he looked at war with himself for a few seconds before releasing me "Fine but I will just be behind you in case he goes for you"

I grimaced at his words and closed the gap to where Carlisle was, he looked for the first time since I met him like the vampire he actually is, I laid my hand on his cheek "Carlisle it's me Isabella" he snarled at me and grabbed my forearms pulling me close to him, I felt him lower his head to my neck, skimming across my pulse sniffing. My body stiffened at the action but I carried on, I couldn't lose him now, I caressed his cheek "It's Isabella baby, come back to me please" I felt his grip on me relax and his head moved up to look in my eyes briefly before pulling me to his lips in a fierce kiss. He pushed his tongue into mine, his lips moving against mine almost violently, my legs gave out from under me and I sank to the ground, I felt him move with me, we ended up kneeling on the grass. I kissed him back with as much passion and love as I could; I forced his tongue not to battle mine but to caress it. I felt as though I couldn't breathe and tried to pull back but he kept me there in his iron clad grip when I felt the kiss change from angry to loving, he moaned in my mouth causing me to moan back.

He pulled away from me and looked deep into my eyes, his had went back to their golden colour, he placed his hand on my cheek "Isabella my love, you brought me back... how?" he whispered. I felt tears roll down my cheeks, he wiped them away softly "Don't cry sweetheart"

"I thought I had lost you Carlisle" I wailed throwing myself into his arms.

"Never, but how did you do that. When a vampire is in that state of mind, nothing can normally bring them out of it" He stroked my hair.

"Because she is your soul mate Carlisle, that's how she brought you out of your rage. Even when blinded by it you couldn't hurt her...instead you kissed her. We told you were soul mates" Alice said softly.

We all turned to look at her before me and Carlisle and looked at one another again, I saw the love in his eyes, she was right. This man was my soul mate and I would do everything in my power to help him and love him with every fibre of my being. We smiled at each other before he got to his feet and lifted me into his arms and walked to the house calling over his shoulder "Come on, we have a lot to talk about." I could hear the rest of the family follow us as we sat down on the couch just staring at each other as though if we broke eye contact the other might disappear.

I was in deep.... but I know there is no other place I would rather be!!


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N Another Chapter down! The story is starting to move a little faster so please read and review... let me know what you think! If anyone has any suggestions, i'm always open to listening to them and seeing if I can put them into the story. Anyway back to work I suppose and see if I can get the next Chapter up!! I'm not sure what is going on with FFN just now as I am having trouble uploading my documents, I am having to copy and paste into previous documents. Just need to remeber where I am in the story. **

Chapter 16

**Carlisle**

We followed Edward's scent through the forest until we came to the beach at La Push, it stopped at a cave. Jasper was scanning the area "Carlisle, I think he took off into the water"

I nodded tensely, a red haze falling over my eyes from the rage I was trying to contain. I punched a tree in frustration uprooting it causing it to fly backwards a few feet. "FUCK!" I yelled.

Jasper grabbed my arm and forced me to look at him "Carlisle you need to calm down, your eye's are going black man"

I shrugged him off and took off in the direction of the cave "I don't need to do anything Jasper except find the bastard" I walked into the opening of the cave and was hit with the smell of fresh blood... human blood. Scanning around I saw no-one there he must have taken them with him, god have mercy on their souls, I can only imagine that their dead now.

I felt Jasper come up behind me "Oh shit, the blood it's so strong" I was barely listening to him as I noticed a white piece of paper fluttering under a rock, I walked over to it and picked it up.

_Well boy's, you were so close to catching me but I am too clever for you. I'm sure the smell of blood has not escaped your notice. Carlisle, if only you could have seen the terror in her eyes as I bled her dry, it was the most amazing thing I have encountered, her brown eyes so scared, it was Bella, well part of her at least. I promise you father I will make you pay for taking her from me, you will all pay for your parts in separating us. I will dance on your ash pile._

_See you soon family._

I dropped the paper on the ground a ferocious growl ripping from my chest, I noticed Jasper had taken a step back from me, he held his hands up to me "I'm not going to attack you but you need to calm down, please think of Bella and what it would do to her if she saw you like this"

By now the red haze has descended so far in my body that there was no getting through to me, right now I was all vampire, not an ounce of humanity was left in me all I could think about was finding Edward, ripping him limb from limb and burning him. I pushed past Jasper and stalked out the cave, from the corner of my eye I saw him pick up the letter and put it in his pocket. I paced up and down the beach my anger becoming more and more prominent when I took off into the woods towards the house, I felt Jasper at my side, just as we were nearly at the house, he grabbed my arm pulling me to a stop "No Carlisle, you can't go back yet, you're in no fit state" I growled at him and dropped in to a crouch before flying at him, I kicked him in the ribs sending him into a nearby tree causing a loud crash. He got up quickly dusting himself off "Don't do this, I'm trying to help you" suddenly he was at my side and grabbed my wrist just as I felt another iron clad grip on my other side, I looked briefly to see Emmett had joined us, he must have heard the crash.

Emmett looked at me "We are going to take you back to the house Carlisle but you need to come back to us" I snarled at him, his words not really getting through to me. They marched me through the trees until we could see the house.

"Shit" Jasper muttered under his breath, I had no idea why until I felt the blood lust hit me for the first time in centuries, a human female was running towards us, I saw Jasper grab her waist and yank her back from me, I didn't register what was going on, all I could focus on was the smell of her blood.

I felt a warm hand on my cheek "Carlisle, its Isabella" How did she know my name? I snarled at her and grabbed her arm's pulling her close to me, I lowered my head to her neck and sniffed, I could see the blood pumping, all it would take was one bite and it would be all mine but something was stopping me, I didn't think I could harm her. Her whole body stiffened as I sniffed her but she caressed my cheek whispering "its Isabella baby, come back to me please" It began to come back to me, Isabella she was my reason for living. I looked in her eyes and saw fear along with love reflected in them. I attacked her lips with mine ferociously forcing my tongue into her mouth, her legs buckled underneath her and we both sank to the ground, I could feel my humanity come back to me, I was trying to protect her, the day I met her flashed in my head and how I knew then I could not let this wonderful creature just walk out of my life, I had wanted to know all about her, she had pulled me in somehow. Her tongue forced mine to stop the battle and we began to caress one another, I felt the rage dissipate to be replaced with love for this beautiful woman who had just risked her life by coming to me. I could feel her trying to pull away but the rage hadn't fully gone, I gripped her tight and made her stay locked to my lips, a moan escaped my lips, this was amazing.

I pulled away from her; I knew my eyes were back to normal, I was back... I looked into her eyes "Isabella my love, you brought me back...how?" I saw tears roll down her face, it broke my heart to see her so upset, I brushed them away "Don't cry sweetheart"

"I thought I had lost you Carlisle" she cried throwing her arms around me, I relished in the warmth of her embrace, this was something I would never tire of.

"Never, but how did you do that. When a vampire is in that state of mind, nothing can normally bring them out of it" I stroked her soft curls.

"Because she is your soul mate Carlisle, that's how she brought you out of your rage. Even when blinded by it you couldn't hurt her...instead you kissed her. We told you were soul mates" Alice said softly.

I looked at Alice thoughtfully, I had been a little dubious at first about the idea of a human soul mate but I also know how strong a bond it would take to snap a vampire out of an anger fuelled mood. I turned to look at Bella and saw her love so clearly reflected in her eyes, I knew instantly Alice was right, against all odds a human was my soul mate. I smiled at her and got to my feet, I leaned down, picked Bella up and carried her to the house, and I didn't want her to be out of my arms for any longer than necessary. Walking towards the house I called out to my family "Come on, we have a lot to talk about"

I could hear the family follow us as I sat down on the couch with Bella in my lap; we sat staring at one another as though we were afraid of losing eye contact in case the other vanished. We sat like that for a few minutes until we heard a cough, sighing I turned to my family to see Emmett trying not to laugh "Sorry Carlisle, but you said we have to talk"

"Yeah, first of all Jasper I would like to apologize for hitting you, it was unacceptable. You were only trying to help" I was ashamed of my behaviour in the woods.

Jasper waved his hand in front of his face "It's fine, I know better than anyone how being that angry feels, besides I think we have more pressing matters" He dug around in his pockets and pulled the note from the cave out passing it around.

"Bastard" Rosalie screeched "If he thinks he is going hurt any of us, he has another thing coming"

Bella took the note from her hand and scanned it quickly, I noticed her hand shaking and put mine over it to try and calm "Oh god, my dream Carlisle, it was more than just dreaming wasn't it"

"Honestly I don't know, it may have been a premonition of what could happen but you have to listen to me sweetheart it is not going to happen" I placed both of hands on her cheeks and forced her to look at me, she nodded slightly and moved to place her head on my chest. I looked at the rest of the family "So now we need a plan of action"

Alice grinned at me "Well Bella is going to take a couple of days off school and stay here, I cleared it with Charlie, he thinks you're looking after her and he is working. As for Edward I have no idea"

"For a start none of us are to be on our own, we must be at least in a group of two, three if it is Bella, we cannot give him the element of surprise and it will be easier to take him down if there is two of us" Jasper said softly "When I fought in the army, that was always the biggest thing that caught you out." I could see him remembering his past, he cleared his throat and continued "We all know he is going to go after Carlisle and Bella the hardest, the rest of us are just in the way, there the one's we need to watch out for"

I chuckled causing everyone to look at me "I'm sorry it's just the idea of having people look out for me, it's been a while"

Jasper smiled at me "True but you have to be careful now; you're the one person that is keeping him from what his heart desires so you know he is going to come after you the hardest. As much as I hate to say this because we don't know what he is going to do next we have to just take each day as it comes"

We all nodded when Alice spoke up "Carlisle, you will need to go into the school to get our work, tell them Bella's condition is contagious or something"

Bella looked at us all with a determined expression "No, I'm going to school, we can't put our lives on hold for him. This is my last year, I want to go in"

"But..." Alice started

"No buts' Alice plus we are all there" she looked up at me "Apart from you Carlisle"

"I can do it so my shifts finish not long after you finish the school day, you can meet me at the hospital and we can all travel together" I said softly.

Alice sighed heavily "Fine, we will do it your way; I guess your right Bella." She got a far away look in her eyes before turning to me and smiling broadly "Carlisle, let's make a quick trip to Port Angele's, that thing you were going to go buy is available" I was a little confused until I realized she was talking about Bella's present for her birthday.

I shook my head at her smiling "Ok" I turned to Bella "I will only be gone a little while, everyone else will be here with you alright" she had a conflicted look on her face before nodding. I kissed her softly and moved her from my lap, Standing up I moved to the door picking up my coat and getting my car keys, "You coming Alice?" She jumped to her feet squealing. I looked at my remaining family and smiled sadly "Stay safe, we will back soon" I turned on my heel and followed Alice out the door.

The trip to Port Angele's was surprisingly quiet considering I had Alice in the car, I watched her from the corner from my eye. She sat just looking at her lap sighing softly. I moved my hand from the steering wheel to touch her cheek. This seemed to draw her from her thoughts; she turned to look at me "Are you alright?" I asked.

"Not really, for the first time my power is useless, what if something was to happen that I could have stopped?" I saw tears forming in her eyes.

"Alice, you can't think like that, it wouldn't be your fault, hey we all have to live life without knowing what is going to happen next but we don't blame ourselves if something bad does occur."

"I know your right Carlisle, it's just so frustrating. I just wish Bella had agreed to stay at home for the next few days, I can't seem to shake off the feeling that something is going to happen this week" she spoke so quietly I barely heard her.

"We will handle it if it does ok sweetheart?" she nodded her head. I pulled into the car park at the Port Angele's mall and turned to her "So you ready to help me shop a little" she perked up smiling and jumped out the car.

"Ok lets go to the jewellery store first, I must say Carlisle what you picked out was gorgeous" I smiled at her and we headed out to the shop. I had wanted to buy Bella a silver necklace with a diamond tear drop hanging from the end of it, at home in my safe sat her other gift, it was a ring that held my family crest on it, I hoped she would like it.

It took a few minutes to get her gift but I ended up being dragged round the whole mall by Alice, she certainly gave my credit card a workout!

On the way home she was a lot more cheerful "Thanks for the retail therapy Carlisle, it helps me in my time of stress" she winked at me as I drew up outside the house, we gathered all her bags and went inside. The first thing I noticed was no-one was in the lounge, I could hear them upstairs in my bedroom, we made our way upstairs, as we opened the door, I saw Bella asleep in my bed with Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie sitting around the bed watching us with looks of amusement.

"Bloody hell, did you buy the whole mall?" Rosalie joked getting up and taking the bags from me. Alice stuck her tongue out at her sister the both of them giggling. Rosalie turned to look at me with a sudden seriousness on her face "She has been dreaming about Charlie, she keeps talking about him saying she is sorry about how things turned out. It doesn't make such sense"

I nodded "Ok, I'm going to get grab some work from office, then I will come sit with her, you can all go do your own thing"

Emmett and Rosalie nodded and headed to their room but Jasper stayed put, I looked at him "I'm not letting her out my sight Carlisle, I can feel her terror and it breaks my heart, I want to try and help her. If you want me to leave I will"

I was touched by the sincerity behind his words "Of course you can stay"

"I'm staying as well" Alice declared.

I smiled at both of them and went to grab some case files, I sauntered back into my room and lay on the bed next to Bella, I leaned down and kissed her forehead before opening my paperwork, she smiled and breathed "Carlisle"

"That's right sweetheart, it's me and nothing will hurt you"

The next days were very uneventful thankfully, the days spent at work or school and the evenings just spent in each other's company, none of us really wanted to be far from each other, the whole Edward situation had brought us closer together as a family.

I had dropped everyone of at school on the Wednesday and headed to work, I was having a completely boring day when my boss called me into his office saying there was a call for me "Is everything ok?" I asked.

"I'm not sure but the police department are on the phone" he said seriously.

I took the phone and pressed it to my ear "Dr Cullen speaking"

"Dr Cullen, its Deputy Lang. We have another body that needs your attention" I listened as he told me the details, my eyes closed as he spoke; I sank into the nearest chair and ran my hands through my hair. "I was wondering Dr Cullen, if you would meet me at the high school, I need to go see Bella, then we can go to the Station"

"Of course Deputy, would you ask if my son Jasper can accompany her? They are very close"

"Ok, I will see you soon"

I hung up the phone and passed it to my boss "Everything ok Carlisle" I shook my head and told him what had happened, he paled slightly "Go, I will make sure everything is covered here"

I relayed my thanks and ran at the fastest human speed to my car and sped towards the school, thinking OH FUCK!! I got to the school in record time; truthfully I had been doing a terrifying speed through the quiet streets.

I tore through the door of the school just to hear an ear piercing scream fill the air "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" I took off in the direction of the sound and found the principal's office. I took a deep breath and knocked before going inside......

**A/N sorry for the cliffie and dark Carlisle may make another reappearance based on how people found him... so ya know what to do, click on that little button, make me a happy writer :)**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

**Bella**

I didn't remember much after Carlisle left, I think I pretty much fell asleep on the sofa because before I knew it, I was waking up in Carlisle's bed listening to Alice telling me to hurry up and get ready for school. The next few days went quickly, they were really uneventful apart from night time when I was asleep, I was being plagued by dreams of Charlie, I kept apologising for everything I had gotten us involved in.

Wednesday started out as normal, Carlisle dropped us at school before heading out to work, classes as boring as ever or at least until my last class before lunch, I was in English talking to Angela when I saw Jasper come in and talk to my teacher, he threw a look in my direction as Mr. Duvall said "Miss Swan, would you go to the principal's office" I nodded in confusion gathering my belongings and heading out the door, my head done trying to avoid the curious stares.

I could feel Jasper at my back as I walked into the hallway "Jasper what's going on?"

He shrugged "I don't know darlin' I was told to come and get you from class and take to Wood's office" he laid his hand on my back and directed us towards the office.

As we reached the office, I knocked on the door waiting for a reply. We heard the loud baritone of Principal Wood say to come in. I nervously opened the door and walked in "Ah Miss Swan, Mr. Hale, thank you for coming, please take a seat"

As we took a seat the first thing I noticed was Jesse Lang sitting in the corner avoiding my eyes. "Sir, is everything ok?" Jasper enquired.

"I'm afraid not, your father requested that you be here jasper, he is on his way" Wood said softly, I exchanged a confused look with Jasper.

"Bella…" Jesse said, his voice breaking, he got up from his chair and came to kneel in front of me, he took a deep breath and continued "Bella, I'm sorry to tell you this… Charlie got a call this morning about a potential witness to the recent animal attacks; he went out to see them. He didn't come back to the office when he was supposed to, I went out to look for him…I found him out by La Push, Bella he's dead, I'm so sorry" I saw tears shining in his eyes.

"No Jesse, you're wrong, how can you say that?" I slapped his face and jumped from my seat, I walked across the room, putting my hand on the door knob, when I felt a cool hand on top of mine, I looked up to see Jasper looking down at me sympathy in his eyes.

"Bella, it's true, you have to believe me. Dr Cullen is on his way to help out. This wasn't an animal attack Bel's. Someone targeted the chief; we found a rose in his shirt pocket." I heard Jesse say behind me.

The moment I heard the rose, I knew it was true…My father was dead and it was my fault. I sank to my knees as I heard a scream "NOOOOOOOOOOO" it took a few seconds to realize it was me.

I felt Jasper's strong arms go around me, he stroked my hair rocking me back and forth, I could feel him trying to calm me but it wasn't working, I barely registered someone else had entered the room until I heard Jesse say "Hi Dr Cullen, thanks for coming"

I looked up through my hair, my sobbing increasing and saw him watching me with pain in his eyes, I shakily got to my feet and staggered to him throwing my arms around him, I felt his arm's wrap tightly round my waist holding me as I sobbed harder into his chest, I felt the addition of another hand on my shoulder and knew instantly it was Jasper, I was so grateful for the gesture, I knew my emotions must be nearly crippling him but here he was still trying to comfort me. I heard Carlisle talking to Jesse "I will get my son to take Bella to my house and if it is alright with you Principal Wood, I would like the rest of my kids to be pulled from their classes to be with her"

"Of course Dr Cullen, we will do everything possible here; I assume Miss Swan will be staying with you then until things can be sorted?"

"That's correct, I am happy to look after Isabella, I realize from my kids chatter she will be 18 in two days so she will be free to do as she chooses but right now she will be under my care" I felt his hands tighten on my waist pulling me closer to him. "Jasper would you go fetch your brother and sister's please" I heard Jasper leave the room before Carlisle spoke once more "Deputy Lang, if it's ok I will take Bella home first and make sure she is settled before I meet you at the station"

"That's fine." I looked at Jesse properly for the first time and saw tears streaking down his cheeks. I pulled myself from Carlisle's arms and went to stand in front of Jesse, and I pulled him into an embrace, both our sobs matching one another's. "Bella, I'm sorry, I should have gone with him but I swear I will find who done this" I winced inwardly thinking that no-one will ever know who did it apart from myself and the Cullen's.

I stepped backwards back into Carlisle's arms. "Jesse, is my dad at the station?"

"Yes"

"I would like to see him please" I could feel a fresh batch of tears threatening to overflow as I said my next words "I need to see it with my own eyes."

"I don't think it's a good idea" Jesse argued

"Fuck off Jesse, you come here and tell me my father is dead, now I can't see him, that's bullshit and you know it" I was starting to feel anger bubbling in my body.

"Deputy Lang, it might be a good idea, if Isabella is able to see her father" Carlisle added softly. To my surprise Jesse gave in and agreed, Carlisle said that we would meet them at the station before leading me outside.

As we reached the door which leads us outside I turned to Carlisle "This was my fault, Carlisle it was Edward"

"Isabella, baby this was not your fault and I swear I will make him pay for doing this to you" I looked in Carlisle's eyes and saw that animalistic look he had that day in the woods, he opened the door pushing me softly outside, I could see the family waiting at the car.

As we reached them I could see the sympathy in their eyes when Rosalie stepped forward "Bella, Jasper told us, we are all so sorry and we will help in whatever way we can"

I could barely look at them in case my tears became unstoppable "Thank you everyone, I appreciate it. I may need some help with funeral arrangements" Oh god funeral…. This wasn't real was it! Charlie wasn't coming back, I could feel my legs buckle under me but I never hit the ground instead I was being held up by Carlisle and Jasper.

"I'm taking Isabella to the station, she wants to see her father, will you all head home and make sure things are alright please?"

As they walked away I felt a sense of loss and shouted "Don't go Jasper, please come with us" he turned and looked at myself and Carlisle in confusion.

"Why me Bella? Maybe you would be better with just Carlisle?" He said softly

"I need you and Carlisle with me, I can't do this on my own and you were with me when I got the news"

"Come with us son" Carlisle spoke up, Jasper shrugged and nodded getting into Carlisle's car. I didn't notice the rest of the Cullen's had already left as Carlisle began to head to the station.

I stared out the window not really taking things in, nothing seemed real to me now, I wanted nothing more than to curl up and die…maybe that way I would stop causing harm to those I loved. The whole way to the station I tried to get my head around the fact he was never coming back, my body was on auto pilot, I didn't even realize I was in the police station until I saw Charlie's office, I pushed away from Carlisle and walked towards it and closing the door behind me, I leaned against the door closing my eyes, I could almost hear his laugh, I moved away from the door and went to Charlie's desk my eyes roaming over its contents. My eyes fell on a silver frame on the middle of it; it was a picture of me and Charlie just after I got here. Something inside me snapped and I pushed everything from the desk screaming in anger, I pulled files from a shelf flinging them on the ground, I found an old paper weight and threw it at the wall when suddenly the door was flung open, Carlisle stood in the doorway watching me in concern, I know I must have looked crazy but I couldn't care, all I wanted was to cause damage. I kicked and punched the desk when he grabbed my wrists pulling me to him, I tried to hit Carlisle's chest, I was still screaming but it began to subside into sobs. "Why????" was all I could say over and over, I stopped trying to punch Carlisle my hands instead grabbing his shirt, he was like my life jacket, I couldn't let him go or I would die.

"Shhh sweetheart, things are going to be ok" He said soothingly stroking my hair, as my sobs began to quieten he said "If you're ready, it's time to see your father" I nodded into his chest and allowed him to direct me into the main office, I could see all the officer's watching me with looks of sadness and understanding, I noticed they all had red eyes from crying, it was in this instant that I realized how loved my father was and it hurt even more.

When I saw my father all I could think was that he looked as though he was sleeping, I touched his cheek just to prove this was real, I could see the bite marks on his neck and my breath caught….I put my finger to the mark tracing the pattern when I felt a hand pull mine back, I looked to see Carlisle standing next to me "Don't Isabella, just focus on goodbye, not the wounds ok?" I nodded slightly and scanned the room until I found what I needed, a chair, I pulled it up and sat next to him.

Carlisle put his hands on my shoulders "Would you like Jasper and myself to wait outside"

Putting my hands on top of his, I nodded my head "If you don't mind, I'd like a few minutes." I felt his lips touch the top of my hair as I lost myself in thoughts of Charlie and the familiar feel of Jaspers hand on my shoulder before I heard the door close leaving me in silence. "You know what I really regret… the apprehension I felt first coming here, you were so happy that I was coming home and all I could think of was the weather. Part of me didn't want to be here. Now I wish I had been happier about my move and we could have spent more time together" I spoke a little longer, until I was ready to join the boys outside. I stroked his cheek one last time whispering "I'm sorry…"

Leaving the station everyone gave me their condolences but they didn't sink in, I felt like I was an empty shell, my mind was working but my body was sinking into a black hole, when we reached the Cullen house, I could see everyone watching me with concern written over their face, I couldn't take it and mumbled I was going to bed, it was only 3 in the afternoon but I didn't care… I yanked my clothes off leaving on only my underwear and climbed under the covers, silent tears falling from my eyes when I felt the familiar embrace of Carlisle's arms pulling me into his chest… the tears fell faster as he told me to let it all out and that he was here for me to talk to.

I let the misery overcome my body as I lay in his arm's… I fell further into the black hole waiting to overcome me….as the depression sank; I couldn't help but wonder would I come out of it?

**A/N Hope you all enjoy this chapter, most people got it right about Charlie, don't shout at me for killing him please, I just wanted to add some more tension to the story. The next Chapter will be from Carlisle's POV and maybe the next couple as Bella will get a little depressed…so please click the button and leave me a review, it makes me so happy and I will update soon.**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

**Carlisle**

The moment I saw Bella crumpled on the floor of her principal's office, I thought my world had ended, it killed me completely to see her so heartbroken, I had sworn no-one would get hurt but they did... This would be one of the hardest things to live with, the knowledge that I had helped in ending in Charlie's life. As much as people could say it wasn't my fault how could I look at it any other way?

It has been a week since Charlie died and we are all getting ready for his funeral, because of the nature of his death, we had to wait for five days before we could even consider burying him. Knotting my black tie properly I looked back on the events of last week. After I had taken Bella home, I had let her cry in my arm's until she fell asleep, I had to head back to the station to look over the chief's body, I left Jasper in charge of taking care of Bella, apart from myself she turned to him in her time of need and it made me feel better to know he would be there for her.

Seeing Charlie again nearly crippled me, I had sat for twenty minutes taking in the damage of his body, I had traced the wound on his neck much like Bella had... I put my head in my hands and sobbed slightly not so much in grief but from anger at the damage my 'son' had caused, never in my life had I regretted my actions, I should have left him to die, not turn him. He was my first child so to speak, thinking back to my human days and the religion I immersed myself in, I wondered if this was some sort of punishment from god, was it retribution of some sort? Had I played god myself and now I was being judged for it? I could feel my body almost shutting down from all the questions running through my mind until I was brought back to reality by Deputy Lang, he had came in wanting to know if I could determine what happened.

I frowned as I remember talking to Jesse, the man was torn up inside, he was finding it hard to deal with telling Bella, I don't think the man will ever get over this, I told him that it had been a human, possibly with cannibalistic tendencies to explain the bite marks, fuck knows if he accepted it! As I was leaving he gave me an envelope with a silver chain inside attached to it was a cross, he told me that Charlie always wore it, I promised to give it to Bella.

Coming back to the present, I tore my tie off in frustration, for fucks sake I'm a god damn vampire so why can't I do this properly, I looked down at the black material in my hand ready for ripping it apart when suddenly it was removed from my hand, I looked up and saw Bella standing in front of me in a black dress and pumps, she stood on her tiptoes and wrapped it around my collar quickly tying it, she looked at me with a tiny smile "I used to do dad's all the time" she said almost silently.

I looked at her in astonishment; this was the first time since I brought her home she had spoken a word to anyone. I laid my hand on her cheek, she leaned her face in to my touch before wrapping her arms around my neck and burying herself in my chest. We both sighed from the feeling.... when I had gotten home from the station, Bella had still been asleep, Jasper laying next to her, the rest of my family sitting in the lounge sombrely. I took a seat on the couch and looked at them, taking in all their faces. Each one wearing an identical look of pain, I told them exactly what happened to Charlie, their expressions changing from pain to anger. Alice spoke about the funeral arrangements; we had all agreed it would be better to speak to Bella's mother first, not that made much difference. I grimaced recalling the conversation with Renee, she had no concern really about Bella, just would she be coming back to Phoenix, I said I was happy to have Bella stay with us. This seemed to appease her and before I ask if she would be coming for the funeral she hung up on me. After that call I decided to let Alice handle the arrangements.

When Bella had woken all she would do was lie and stare at the wall never acknowledging anyone, we all tried to get her to talk to us but she just sat in her own little world. We each took turns to sit with her, her birthday came passed, Alice had tried to talk to her that day, tried to get her dressed and come down for something to eat... her heart was in the right place but Bella had just pulled the cover's over her head and cried till she went to sleep, now she was up, dressed and talking!!

I pulled back slightly and looked at her carefully, my hand caressing her cheek "I'm glad to see you up and about Isabella. You haven't said a word to anyone all week, just lying in bed"

She kissed my palm before answering "I didn't want to face anything, I thought if I was to hide in bed, it would all go away but it's not, today is going to be hard but I have you with me"

I smiled down at her softly "Always my love, I have been so worried about you! We are all going to be with you today"

She nodded looking at the floor before looking deep into my eyes, I could see the tears forming in her eyes "Don't let go of my hand today, please. I don't care if people know about us; I just need your comfort"

"Of course sweetheart" I suddenly remembered the envelope Jesse had given me at the station, I pulled away and walked over to the desk in the corner of the room and pulled the envelope from the desk, I walked over and handed it to her, "Open it, Deputy Lang gave me it last week"

She looked at it curiously and slipped the necklace from it, her eyes went as wide as saucers as she fingered the cross, her breathing became laboured and she slid to her knees before I could react. The tears I had saw shining in her eyes began to fall "Oh my god, I thought he had lost this years ago"

I knelt down in front of her, taking her hands in mine "Jesse said he wore this all the time"

She looked at me in confusion "What? He told me he had lost this at the station one time, Renee bought him it as a wedding gift, and he never really got over her you know! I just can't believe he had it all this time. Would you put it on?"

I nodded and took the chain from her hands, she shuffled on her knees so her back was facing me, and I moved her hair from her neck and clipped it into place. I pulled myself to my feet and walked round to her holding my hand out. As I helped her up there was a knock at the door and an unusually sombre Alice poked her head around the door "Carlisle, Bella, its time the limo is here"

I saw Bella take a deep breath and move towards the door, I intertwined my hand with hers kissing it quickly "I'm not letting go ok?"

She smiled at me and we headed down to the family, they all hugged Bella quickly saying they would there for her the whole time, she smiled and thanked them causing them all to look in shock. I think they had thought she would be silent today. We all got into the limo and headed to the church, as we got there I noticed the whole town had near enough turned out for the service, Bella gripped my hand tightly as we walked to the front of the church, I could hear the whispers of the town about the Doctor and the school girl but I couldn't care less, I was here for Bella not them. We took our seats at the front, I saw Bella grasp Jasper's hand as well as mine when I felt a hand grip my other one, and I turned to see Rosalie smiling sadly at me "Sorry Carlisle, I just think we all want a little comfort today"

"It's ok Rose, I understand completely" I really did understand, we were here for Bella but to a certain extent we were here for one another as well, though none of us had come out and said it, we all felt guilty for Charlie's death. I looked at all my family and noticed we were all holding hands with each other, I smiled softly, and we really were pulling together as a family.

"I know her dad's just died but why is she with them dude? They shouldn't be with her" I heard a grumble from behind me, I shifted in my seat slightly to turn my head, I saw Mike Newton glaring at us and knew it came from him. I gave a subtle glare at him causing him to move in his seat uncomfortably before looking away. I saw Jasper watching me, a smile twitching at the corners of his lips shaking his head slightly.

As the service began I could feel Bella's determination to be strong falter, I squeezed her hand softly, she looked at me tears falling over her cheeks, and I removed my hand from Rose's briefly to wipe them away before placing it back in Rose's grip. Bella laid her head on my shoulder the tears soaking through my coat; I removed my hand from Bella's and wrapped it around her shoulder drawing her closer to me. As I listened to the minister talk about the afterlife I wondered if that would be the case for any of us...were we monsters or did we have a shot at heaven? I was snapped out of my thoughts by Bella pulling away from me and walking slowly to the front of the church, she faltered as she passed Charlie's coffin, she stroked it softly whispering "I'm sorry" She straightened up and faced the congregation speaking loudly "As most people will probably know myself and my father have never been big on public speaking but I would like to read a poem about my feelings

Nobody wants to see somebody die

Nobody wants to see the man that gave them life,

The man that taught them everything to this day dies.

My dad never got a second chance at life

And I never got a second chance at being a better daughter.

I wish I had just a couple more minutes with my dad to tell how I felt.

He was an amazing man and I never knew how great he truly was until he died.

Daddy, you taught me everything I needed to know.

But daddy I wish you could stay on this earth to guide me a little ways longer.

I want you to walk me down the aisle as a bride.

Be there for my high school graduation

See your grandchildren. I need you back Daddy.  
I'll learn to live without your strong character, but I'll never forget it.  
You'll live on Dad. I have a piece of you in me.  
And while I'm still on this earth you are too.

I know you will always be looking over me dad, and I love you so much" Bella moved back towards our seats but about half way back her legs crumpled and she hit the ground, I jumped from my seat and gathered her into my arms helping her get seated "This is too much, I can't do this" she sobbed into my chest. I rubbed soothing circles on her back as the minister concluded the service.

I moved away from her slightly looking down "Isabella we have to go the cemetery now sweetheart" she could barely nod as I helped her stand up, as we made our outside I saw Rosalie wrap her arm around Bella's waist pulling her close. Fortunately the ride to the cemetery was short and we made our way to the graveside, as we watched Charlie's coffin being unloaded I caught a scent in the air, he wouldn't!! A growl erupted from my chest causing Bella to look at me in alarm, I forced a smile looking down at her, and I could barely pay attention to the coffin being lowered to the ground when I spoke lowly to my family "He's here"

"We know Carlisle" Alice said softly, I could see their eyes flickering all over the graveyard when I caught sight of a bronze haired male not too far from us, with my eye sight I could see it was him, another growl erupted from my chest.

Bella laid her hand on my chest and said softly "Edwards here isn't he?"

I looked down at her in surprise and nodded "I'm sorry sweetheart but he won't hurt you"

It was just then I heard the familiar musical tone of Edward "I'm here for her Carlisle, come over when this is done....did you like it? He died knowing what we are, poor old Chief Swan died knowing I am going to take his daughter but do you want to know what he said before he was gone, he told me that you Carlisle would stop me...that is laughable, none of you will be able to stop me"

I could see my family tense, Jasper had grasped Bella's waist pulling her slightly behind him as I hissed "I'm going to kill you, you son of a bitch"

"You can try father, you can try"

Just then the funeral was finished and everyone was leaving the cemetery, Jasper picked Bella up and we headed in the direction of Edward "I will look after her Carlisle" he promised quietly

"If anything happens, take her and run Jasper" he nodded tensely.

As we approached Edward the first thing I saw was his red eyes, something inside me snapped and I flew for him our bodies creating a loud crash, I pushed him against the mausoleum he had been hiding behind, my hands squeezing his neck tightly "I am going to rip you limb from limb you bastard" I spat in his face, I saw a flicker of fear in his crimson eyes, I felt a flash of satisfaction from this, so I could scare the little fuck then!

"Carlisle you need to let him go, not everyone has left" I heard Alice say urgently, I glanced around and saw some people had still been in the cemetery and were now watching us with interest, I released my grip and pushed Edward away.

"This is going to end soon Edward, me and you... I will kill you but not today" I could feel anger bubbling inside of me, he must have saw it and scrambled to his feet moving backwards.

As he turned to leave he said "You will let her come to me Carlisle, she's nothing to you but I love her"

Before I knew what was happening Bella rushed forward and spat in his face "You bastard, I will never be with you, you killed my father"

Edward reached his hand forward as if to touch her cheek but I got there before and pulled her behind me "Bella, I was only taking away an interference in our relationship"

Bella wrapped her arm around my waist and looked at him coldly "Interference? Fuck you, you psycho, he was my father...I loved him and you took him away from me, if you loved me really you wouldn't have done that but that's besides the point I love Carlisle not you"

He shook his head violently "You only think that but it's me you love...ITS ME" he yelled, we all looked at him both in sadness and shock, he really had lost it. His eyes flashed with anger and he took a threatening step towards us, I felt Rose and Emmett drop into a crouch as I pushed Bella back towards Jasper and Alice, I was ready for him to make a move. "I am going to go just now but I will be back Bella, you will come with me...Maybe I will have to leave another memento or maybe Carlisle will you let you go....you know Carlisle, Aro would love her"

My whole body froze at the mention of Aro as Edward took off running into the tree's, I looked at my family, they all had equal looks of fear, would Edward really bring the Volturi down on us? I think he would, I gathered Bella into my arms kissing the top of her head and watched my kids embrace each other as though it was for the last time.

Bella pulled away from me asking quietly "Who is Aro?"

I closed my eyes before answering "We should head home and I will tell you there" As I led my family back to the limo my mind was going a hundred miles a minute, what were we going to do? Would we have to run? I knew though I wasn't letting Bella go, Volturi or not I would stay with her always...

**A/N Woo another chapter down, hope you enjoy!! Carlisle is getting gradually more pissed as the story goes on and since you all liked him, I'm going to bring the sexy dark Carlisle back!! I will get the next chapter up as soon as possible, I'm going to do it in Bella's POV and you can see what has been going on in her head and then I will be back to Carlisle. So please click the button and leave me a review!!**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

****

Bella

The darkness was pulling me deeper and deeper, I tried to fight my way out but it wasn't working, nothing was...the week after Charlie had been found all I could do was sit and stare at the wall in Carlisle's room. The Cullen's all came in one after another to talk to me, trying to coax me out of my depression. My heart sank even further when I would see Carlisle, his beautiful face looking drawn and tired which was unusual for a vampire, I knew I was the cause and wanted nothing more than to reach out and hold him, say something but I felt mute.

For a week I never said a word, I was lost in my thoughts...seeing Charlie dead played over and over in my mind, eventually the depression lifted to be replaced by a burning hatred for Edward, I wanted nothing more than to kill him myself. The night before the funeral I dreamt of sitting in my old lounge talking to my dad, he told me that he was happy and that I needed to pull myself out this hole, begin to fix my life. I told him I was sorry and hugged him, he told me not to be so silly and that he loved me and would always keep an eye on me. The last thing I remember was him kissing my cheek, when I woke I swear I could feel the coolness of his kiss on my cheek, I brought my hand to my face and for the first time in a week I smiled.

I got out of bed and got ready for the funeral, I looked at myself in the mirror, I had lost so much weight and I had really bad bags under my eyes...to be blunt I looked like shit! Once I was ready I went to track down Carlisle who was having problems with his tie, I took it from him telling him I used to do my father's all the time, he looked down at me in shock and happiness at the fact I was talking.

Before we left he gave me an envelope which contained a silver chain with a cross attached, when I saw it my resolve crumpled and I fell to my knees, I couldn't believe what I was holding, Renee had bought this for Charlie for their wedding, a few years after they divorced he told me that he had lost it, now I find out he had it all this time, I knew he had never really gotten over my mother. I felt a surge of anger at this, he had loved her yet she wouldn't even show her face at his funeral. I got Carlisle to put the chain on for me when Alice said it was time to go.

I took a massive breath and headed outside to be met with hugs from all the family, I could deal with this it was the church I was dreading. I made Carlisle promise he wouldn't let go of my hand no matter what. I could hear the whispers of everyone about the fact we were holding hands but I didn't give a shit, he was trying to support me and if they didn't like it they could all go to hell. As Carlisle led me to my seat, I caught a glimpse of Mike Newton watching my family with contempt, what was his fucking problem? I'm guessing it was jealousy, Angela had said he was going to ask me out. I turned away focusing instead on Charlie's coffin, I had more important things to be dealing with than a silly little boy.

I took Jasper's hand in my free one enjoying the calm that he brought me as the minister began to talk, from the corner of my eye I saw Rose take Carlisle's free hand in her's. Throwing glances at Alice and Emmett I saw that they too had also linked hands with Jasper and Rosalie, it was then I realized I wasn't completely alone, I had a family with me right now and we were all in pain. I know the Cullen's felt guilty about Charlie but I didn't blame them, how could I, it wasn't their fault Edward was barking mad. I felt my shoulders starting to shake and tears fell from my eyes, I felt Carlisle wipe them away before wrapping an arm around me, pulling me towards his shoulder. Before I knew it, I was being asked to come and say a few words...ME?? I hate speaking in public but I wanted to do this, I pulled away from Carlisle and walked to the front of the church, as I passed Charlie I stroked the wooden top of his coffin whispering that I was sorry. I began to recite a poem I had once written back in Phoenix, it had been an assignment in English to write a poem about the loss of a parent, it seemed rather fitting now. As I walked back to my seat I could see Charlie's colleagues sobbing into hankies, my heart split in two and I felt as though I couldn't breathe...it finally hit me, this was for real and my dad wasn't coming back, I fell to my knees sobbing loudly, I was barely aware of Carlisle lifting me into his arms and carrying me back to my seat. I was too far gone in my grief to pay attention to much else until Carlisle helped me to my feet to take me to the graveyard. Rosalie wrapped her arm round my waist and I leaned into her grateful for the support. Before I knew we were at the graveside and I was blindly watching my father being lowered into the ground when Carlisle began to growl, I looked at him in confusion but he just smiled at me, I turned away from him watching the minister speak when I heard him again and Jasper moved slightly in front of me.

Instantly I knew...Edward, a surge of pure fury raced through my body as Carlisle confirmed it. Once the service concluded we made our way over to a mausoleum, Jasper picked me up carrying me over, and I looked to see what we were doing when I saw him standing there. Jasper set me down, my fists tightened when as a quick as flash Carlisle grabbed Edward around the neck pressing him to the wall, I could swear I saw fear pass over the fucker's face..Good, I hope Carlisle fucking kills him! Inwardly I was shocked at myself, I would never feel that but this boy had destroyed my life and right now all I wanted to do was cause him harm. I was barely aware of anything going on around me as Carlisle let him go but as he spoke about me something inside me snapped and I flew towards him and spat in his face, I mean seriously how could he think I would want to be with him especially after all that he has done.

He had the audacity to say to me that he loved me and was only trying to get rid of interferences in our life...what the fuck was this guy smoking? I looked at him with a look that could have frozen hell over "Interference? Fuck you, you psycho, he was my father...I loved him and you took him away from me, if you loved me really you wouldn't have done that but that's besides the point I love Carlisle not you" I snarled.

He shook his head violently "You only think that but it's me you love...ITS ME" he yelled, I took a slight step back from the venom in his voice; he was really starting to lose the plot. Carlisle pushed me back towards Jasper as if ready to take a defensive stance. I was surprised when Edward straightened suddenly. "I am going to go just now but I will be back Bella, you will come with me...Maybe I will have to leave another memento or maybe Carlisle will you let you go....you know Carlisle, Aro would love her"

I felt a wave of confusion who was he talking about, the confusion was soon pushed aside for fear as I saw the looks on my family face's, they looked terrified, Carlisle pulled me into his arm's kissing my head, I pulled away from him slightly and asked "Who is Aro?"

I saw him flinch before saying "We should head home and I will tell you there" We headed back towards our limo, on the trip home, I could see my families tension, whoever this Aro was, he couldn't be a good person. Once we reached the house, we all piled into the lounge and sat facing one another. Carlisle sat down pulling me into his lap lacing our hands together.

I leaned my head on his chest as he began to speak "Remember I told you about the coven I spent time with in Italy Isabella?"

I nodded "The non-vegetarians?"

"That's correct, the Volturi, they are I guess what you would call vampire royalty, they set up rules to protect our secret, no human is allowed to know about us and be allowed to live. Aro is the leader and he is a ruthless son of a bitch...Edward is right, he would love you sweetheart, your exactly the kind of human he loves to seduce then kill" I shuddered slightly, Carlisle raised my hand to his lips kissing it softly "Don't worry sweetheart, trust me I will die before Aro touches you, the only thing we have to do is figure what the hell we are going to do next"

I turned to face my family "Can I say something first?" I asked quietly

"Of course Bella go ahead" Alice smiled

"Firstly I want to say thank you for helping me with today, you were all amazing, secondly I know that you all feel guilty about my father but I need you to know I don't blame you. None of you can be blamed for Edward and I just wanted you all to know I love you and I really think of you as my family" before I could blink everyone piled on me and Carlisle wrapping us in a group hug.

Carlisle grinned "We are your family Isabella, which reminds me I have something to give you later."

Ooo I wonder what he wants to give me later, I lost myself in a daydream of what it could be, I also wanted to ask him about being a vampire. As of today I really don't feel as though there is a reason to stay human, I have lost my father and to be honest my mother doesn't seem to care much, that hurt a lot, I think I have just realised how little I meant to her all these years. I want to be a vampire...I want to be strong enough to kill Edward, I will have my revenge on him, he wants me ha, that will never happen. I look up at the gorgeous blonde holding me in his lap and I smile how does Edward ever think he could compare to this god!

I was pulled from my thoughts when Jasper suddenly said "Our options for the Volturi is to either stay and hope for the best or we go on the run and hope to god they don't catch us"

Carlisle took a deep breath "I don't know Jasper, I think we need to put this to a family vote"...

****

A/N I wanted to do this chapter from Bella's perspective so that you could see how she was coping with everything. I have put a poll up to see what you think should the Cullen's run or stay? Back to Carlisle's POV next....


	20. Chapter 20

-1A/N I'm sorry for the delay in the update, I have just started uni and have been a little overwhelmed. I am not entirely happy with this chapter but I have been wanting to get it up for a while so I apologize and promise the next one's will be better.

Chapter 20

**Carlisle**

The moment I said family vote I felt anxious, what would the outcome be? Could we really stay here or could we run, I didn't know what way to vote. Bella moved from my lap and sat next to me taking my hand into hers, I could feel her fingers tracing soothing patterns on my palm. I looked at each person before speaking again "Ok so family vote, Rosalie you start"

Rosalie looked at me sadness in her eyes "I don't want to leave here Carlisle but considering everything that has gone I think we should leave" her eyes lowered to her lap, I could see the pain this was causing her, she really didn't want to leave.

"Emmett?" I asked quietly

My normal hyper active son for once looked sombre before speaking "I think we should stay, Why should we run? For all we know Edward was talking shit"

"Alice?" I turned to my pixie daughter

"I agree with Rose" I looked at her in surprise, I didn't expect her to say we should run "I can't see Edward's future and that makes him so dangerous to us, for all we know he could be at the Volturi just now"

I looked towards Jasper who smiled softly "I'm for staying, if the Volturi want to see us let them, maybe we could get them to understand the situation with Edward maybe they can help us? As for Bella tell them you will turn her, if they don't want to help us, we fight and you know as well as I do we have more than enough friends to present a real threat to the Volturi" his eyes gleamed with an unrecognisable emotion but something told me I didn't want to know what it was.

I looked to the silent brunette next to me and touched her cheek with my free hand "Isabella, what do you want to do?"

She looked up at me in surprise, she still didn't understand she was part of this family "I want to stay Carlisle, this is my home, my only connection to Charlie and I can't leave just now"

I nodded understanding what she meant, Alice leaned over and patted my knee "It's up to you Carlisle, we do what ever you decide"

I ripped my hand from Bella's and leaned forward on my knee's burying my face in my hands groaning "I don't know guys, I just don't know"

"Carlisle it's fine take some time and think it over, then tell us" Rosalie said.

I looked up at her and smiled. "Thank you, I need to think this through. Now if you would excuse me I would like to give Isabella something" I stood up holding out my hand to her, she took it and followed me to the stairs.

"Carlisle we will be outside, maybe go for a short hunt" Alice called out

"Fine just be careful please" I called out as we walked to me room.

I opened the door and motioned for Bella to go inside, I went to my safe and grabbed her presents, turning I saw her sitting on the bed, I sat next to her and handed her the boxes "What is this Carlisle?" she asked in confusion.

"Your birthday present's sweetheart, I thought maybe now would be a good time to open them"

She pulled at the ribbons and opened the boxes, her jaw falling open slightly "Oh my god Carlisle" she stammered.

He grinned at her "You like them?"

"Like? I love them. thank you" she lifted the necklace from the box and handed it to me, I moved her hair from her neck and clasped it together, I laid a kiss on the side of her neck before pulling away.

She studied the ring carefully before putting it on, her finger's traced the family crest as she looked at me in confusion "It's the Cullen crest sweetheart, this was for you to know that you really are part of this family, we all wear it, see" I held my hand out to her and showed her my ring.

Tears fell from her cheeks "Thank you Carlisle, I really do feel like part of your family"

I leaned forward and kissed her softly "I'm glad my darling. Hopefully some day you may even have my name" I smiled cheekily at her as she looked at me in shock.

"Really?" she stammered as I nodded, suddenly her facial expression changed to a look of seriousness "I want to talk to you about something"

I leaned backwards on the bed resting on my elbows "On you go Isabella"

She turned to face me "I want to be a vampire" Oh shit, I hadn't been expecting this, I began to fiddle around with the bed spread as she spoke "I have nothing to stay human for anymore, Charlie is gone and my mother has made it perfectly clear that I have no real meaning in her life" she looked at me as if trying to gauge my reaction, my expression stayed neutral and I could see a look of annoyance pass over her face, she jumped to her feet stalking towards the desk before whirling around on me fury blazing in her eyes "God damn it Carlisle, will you fucking well say something rather than just sit there"

I felt a ruse of anger run through me and I moved to her grabbing her arms and pulling her towards me forcefully, I could feel venom pooling in my mouth as I spoke to her "Never talk to me like that again Isabella, I love you but I won't allow you to speak to me in that manner again"

I let her go and turned to move back to the bed when suddenly a crystal vase smashed against the wall next to me, I spun around in alarm to see Bella's shoulder's sagging and tears shining in her eyes "So what I'm supposed to let some vampire you once knew come fuck me then kill me just because I interest him and in all honesty I want to cause Edward some pain, make him hurt like he has hurt me" her voice broke off and she sank to her knees covering her face with her hands.

I walked to her and bent down pulling her into my arms "Isabella, I didn't say that I wouldn't change you, I just don't like it when you talk to me in anger"

She pulled away from me, a look of hope on her face "You will change me?"

"Of course you silly girl, you really think I could exist for eternity without you by my side" she flung her arms around me pulling me as close to her as possible. I kissed the top of her head and in that instant I knew what my vote was.....


	21. Chapter 21

-1Chapter 21

**Carlisle**

After Bella's mini meltdown I took her downstairs to the rest of the family, we took a seat on the couch as I spoke to the family about my decision. "Right first of all you should know that I have agreed to change Bella"

Rosalie grinned "Great, when are you going to do it?"

I looked at Bella as I was a little unsure when she wanted to do this, she smiled at me before speaking "I'm not really sure, I want to finish school first and then get changed" she looked at me uncertainly.

"I would rather wait until your a little older Isabella, the first year of being a vampire you will need to be kept from people, the blood lust is so severe and you may attack someone, so the only education you would have is your high school one, also I would really like us to be around the same age" I looked at her hopefully.

She scowled at me "So what I'm supposed to sit and wait for Edward to attack us for another 4 years just so I can get an education?" She narrowed her eyes at me daring me to contradict her, with the way my temper has been going lately it was a bad move on her part.

"So what you don't trust us to look after you?" I snapped at her.

"I do but I want to be able to look after myself as well" she snarled, I could see the rest of my family sharing uncomfortable glances.

As Bella and I stared at each other in anger, Jasper muttered "We are going to be in the kitchen Carlisle, let us know when your done"

I nodded slightly in acknowledgment, once everyone had left I spoke quietly "Isabella I just want you to be able to have a good education, you will have many chances through the years but this is the only one time you will experience it as a human"

Her angry look softened and she took my hand in hers "I'm sorry Carlisle, I shouldn't have snapped, I appreciate the thought and I guess it would be easier for you if I was a little older. Do you promise to change me after Uni?"

"I promise Isabella and until then, you will always be protected" I gripped her wrist and pulled her onto my lap until she was straddling me, I took her face into my hands and looked at her "I love you Isabella, nothing will hurt you ever whilst I am around" I pulled her face to mine, my tongue running along her bottom lip until she let me in, our tongues battled for dominance as she moaned against my mouth. My hands roamed up her thighs and cupped her ass, I squeezed softly as she whispered my name. I smiled and manoverued us so she was lying back on the sofa with me on top of her. Her hands snuck under my shirt and massaged my back, I purred as I buried my head in her neck sucking on her pulse point.

"Oh Carlisle, more please" her hands moved over my ass and back up to my neck. I pushed her dress further up towards her hips stroking over her hip bone. We completely lost ourselves in one another, I forgot all about my family in the next room, all my anger dissipated as I allowed myself to be overcome with desire for the beautiful woman underneath me. I pulled away and looked down at her, stroking her cheek "What do you do to me woman"

She giggled and wriggled under my body "I'm sorry, I will stop"

"I didn't say stop" I growled lowly and lowered my lips to her once again.

My attention was suddenly grabbed as I heard a loud wolf whistle, I groaned and pulled away "Way to go Carlisle" Emmett boomed, I faced my family to find them watching me with a look of amusement on their faces, Bella had turned scarlet and was burying her head in my chest.

Stroking her hair I whispered "It's ok sweetheart"

"So you all made up now?" Emmett asked slyly.

I glared at him "Yes not that it is any of your business, now if you will all take a seat, I want to tell you my vote" everyone quickly grabbed a seat and looked at me "I think we should stay here, at least until Isabella finishes school and then we can go from there, if anyone has any issues with this please tell me now"

Everyone shook their heads as Rosalie spoke "I'm glad Carlisle, I know I voted to run but this is home and I don't want to have to move straight away, so what about Bella's change?"

"Isabella and I decided to at least wait until she has finished University. I want her to at least experience that first time as a human before the blood lust hits her" everyone nodded in agreement.

"So what are we going to do for the rest of today?" Alice asked.

"I would like to go out for a bit, maybe go to the mall" Bella asked quietly, all eyes shot to her in shock, not the one we thought would be asking about shopping "I just want to get out for a bit, today has been so stressful and it's the best thing I could do right now"

"That's fine Bella, I will come with you," Alice beamed.

"If you don't mind I am going to go hunting" I said

Bella frowned slightly "Ok, but I will miss you" she kissed me softly.

"Carlisle, do you mind if I come with you?" Rosalie asked.

"Of course you can Rose, what about the rest of you?"

We decided that me and Rose would go hunting and everyone else would go to the mall, I was excited at the prospect of some alone time with my daughter, it had been a while since we had some family time. I led her out the door as Alice was dragging Bella to the car. I grabbed her waist before she got in and pulled her close to me "Be safe sweetheart" I whispered into her hair as she took a seat. "Guys all of you be careful" I called out as I ran into the woods with Rosalie.

We ran for about half an hour and drained a couple of deer before finding a fallen tree and took a seat. Rosalie turned towards me "How you doing Carlisle? It has been a while since we had a chance to talk"

I turned to her smiling softly "I'm fine Rose, just worried about whether I made the right decision"

She patted my arm "You have, your giving her the chance to have some human experience's. She loves you, you know? It's beautiful to see the look's you give one another"

"Thank you Rose, It's nice to know you all accept us" I reached over and gave her a quick hug as we began to chat about life and where we could go with Bella as a newborn, we had a discussion about how to handle Edwards mental state and the best route of protection.

My phone rang suddenly, we looked at each other curiously as I pulled it out my pocket, flipping it open I put it to my ear, It was Jasper "Carlisle, you need to come to the mall, its Edward" Rosalie gave me a look of horror as we sprinted back to the house......Edward what the hell has he done now........

**A/N Sorry for the cliff hanger, couldn't resist it. More feisty Bella and Carlisle moments to come so please read and review!!!**


	22. Chapter 22

-1Chapter 22

**Carlisle**

Edward's name hammered through my body, what had he done? Please tell me he didn't attack in the middle of the mall! Visions flashed through my mind, Rosalie grasped my hand tightly "Don't worry Carlisle, things will be fine" I ignored her instead focusing on the road, we got to the mall quickly and I tore out my car as fast as humanly possible towards the entrance when I saw Jasper holding Alice in his arms just next to the doors, I could see she was shaking.

Jasper caught my eye and nodded slightly, I put my hand on her back as I reached them, Alice looked up at me and let out a sob flinging herself into my arms. A flash of panic flew through me... where was Bella and Emmett? I could see Rose looking around an identical look of panic on her face. "Emmett took Bella to the book store" Alice whispered.

Both Rosalie and I let out a sigh of relief before I asked "What about Edward? Jasper you said his name"

Alice and Jasper exchanged a look before he urged "Tell him darlin"

My daughter took a deep breath "We were going to wait until we got home to tell you but Jazz thought you should know straight away. He called me Carlisle, he was torturing someone, a girl, she was in agony. He made her tell me that we have to hand Bella over. He told me that they looked so alike and that Bella was one step closer to him then he hung up. I had a vision straight after Carlisle, he is going to contact Bella and convince her to come to him. He is going to tell the Volturi and tell her the only way to save us is to go to him"

My body froze and I gripped Alice's arms "No she can't do that"

"I know Carlisle but he is going to play on her compassion"

"Is there anyway to stop it?" I asked.

"I just don't know, her compassion runs so deep that she will do anything to save us" Alice cried.

"When is he going to the Volturi?" I demanded.

"A year or two at the most" she whispered.

I let go of Alice and stormed into the mall in the direction of the book store. I looked around for Bella, it didn't take me long to find her, she had her back to me flicking through a book, I walked behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist and whispered in her ear "Hello Miss Swan"

She stiffened and spun in my arms "Carlisle, what are you doing here?" she flung her arms and around my neck.

"I missed you Isabella, I couldn't wait for you to come home" she smiled at me and pressed her lips to mine, to my surprise her tongue pushed against my lower lip forcing its way into my mouth. I walked forwards pushing her into a bookcase behind her moaning, her hands ran down my back as I grabbed her hips pulling her into my erection.

She moaned loudly into my mouth pulling me back to reality, we were in the middle of a book store, I pulled away grinning "Sweetheart we need to stop, we are in public"

She turned crimson and buried her head in my chest laughing "oh my god, I forgot"

I laughed and took a step back from her and grabbed the book from her hand to look at it "The Other Boleyn Girl Isabella?"

She nodded "Yeah I have been meaning to get it for a while" she made a move to grab it from me but I moved it out of her grasp, she threw an exasperated look at me "Carlisle"

I gave her a look of innocence and took her hand "Let me buy this for you"

"Fine, not that your giving me a chance" she gave me an amused look as I led her to the queue "By the way is Alice ok? She answered her phone and ran out of here quickly"

Ok so she didn't know about the call "Alice is fine, she just wanted to use the phone outside, now I'm curious where is Emmett?"

"He was bored so I sent him into a computer games store"

I threw a disapproving glance at her "Isabella you know we all have to stick together, I need to talk to him about leaving you, what if Edward had come here?"

"Don't you dare Carlisle, leave him alone. I told him to go and you know Edward is not fucking well going to come here" she cried angrily as we reached the till. As I purchased her book I could feel her anger disappearing and her face softened "Thank you for the book, I'm sorry for my mood swings Carlisle, I just feel so angry"

I looked at her in concern "I understand sweetheart, it's ok, I just hate fighting with you"

We walked out the store and headed to meet the rest of the family when she squeezed my hand "Aw shit" she muttered.

"What is it?"

"Jessica fucking Stanley" she spat as I noticed a curly haired brunette approaching us with a smug look on her face, I know from what my kids have told me about her that this could be really bad. "Hi Jessica" Bella said.

"Bella, Dr Cullen" she said snidely looking at our entwined hands "So the rumours are true?"

I could see my family approaching us from my peripheral vision as Bella snarled "Yeah we are, do you have a problem with that?"

Jessica glared at Bella with what looked like jealousy in her eyes "I just don't see what he likes about you, look at yourself Bella. I mean what the hell"

I could see Bella's anger rising so I decided to step in "Listen closely Miss Stanley, I am in love with Isabella and as for what I see in her, she is beautiful, more than I can say for you" with that I leaned down and kissed Bella softly.

Pulling back I saw my family watching us with amusement as Jessica glared at Bella who just smiled serenely "Happy now Jessica" she said softly.

"He could do better than you Swan"

"What like you Jessica?" she growled.

My family gathered around us "Why don't you fuck off Stanley and leave Bella in peace" Rosalie snarled, I threw a warning glance at her, Bella was already angry and I was trying to keep her calm and I didn't need to have to calm down an angry vampire.

Jessica looked at us smirking "Your adopted family fighting for you now Bella?" she looked thoughtful for a moment before smiling maliciously "I guess they have to, no-one else will because oops your dad's dead"

My eyes widened in shock, what the hell? This girl was evil, I could Rosalie getting ready to say something when suddenly Bella flew forward screaming "You did not just fucking say that, you bitch" she punched Jessica in the face, I heard the crack of a bone in her nose. I grabbed Bella round the waist and dragged her from the mall before she could do anything else.

"Jesus Bella, your a fucking wildcat" Emmett boomed as he slid into my car next to Rosalie. I glared at him before getting settled Bella settled and driving off. The car journey was silent apart from Emmett's occasional chatter.

The moment we got home Bella went straight to our room and slammed the door shut, I looked at my kids in silence before wandering up to my office. I sat down and put my head in my hands, how was I going to deal with this? I had to put up with Bella's moods and now the possibility she would go to Edward, I couldn't let that happen. I would die before he laid one finger on her. Her anger was increasing slowly, it would only be a matter of time before she completely explodes.

There was a quiet knock on my door and Jasper popped his head in "Carlisle can I come in?" I nodded, as he came in I saw a plate of food in his hand "She needs to eat, will you give it to her? Carlisle she is in so much pain it's almost unbearable, I think the anger is her way of trying to feel better"

I took the plate from him "I know Jasper but if the anger gets any worse she is going to push us away. I will give her this and try and talk to her" He put his hand on my shoulder in comfort before I went to my room.

I didn't bother knocking instead just wandering in, I could see her huddled under the covers of the bed staring into space "Here's some food" I said.

I could barely hear her from under the duvet as she mumbled "I don't want anything"

I sat on the edge of the bed and laid the food on the bedside table "Isabella sweetheart, you need to eat"

She shot up in the bed tears pouring down her cheeks "I just said I fucking don't want anything, will you listen to me for fucks sake"

The calm I had been holding on to suddenly snapped and before I knew what I was doing I had flung her back on the bed and pinned her wrists above her head. I stared at her as the tears fell, I could see her try to hide the vulnerability she was feeling but it didn't work, I kissed the tears away "I love you Isabella, don't let this anger make you push me away, please" I was begging, something I never thought I would be able to do. I pressed my lips to her forcing my tongue into her mouth, she replied with as much passion as possible when I pulled away, looking down at her I whispered softly "I'm going to let you up, will you eat for me please?"

"Ok" she whispered back and I helped pull her into a sitting position handing her the plate of food. We sat in silence as she ate, when she finished I took the plate from her and sat watching her. She was looking at her lap when her shoulders began to shake violently, I grabbed her arms and pulled her into my lap, rubbing soothing circles on her back "I'm sorry Carlisle, I don't mean to get angry, its just when I am the pain goes away....what is wrong with me?"

"It's ok sweetheart, I understand, I just don't want you to push us away"

"I won't push you away I promise." she got a faraway look in her eyes and she began to talk "I just realized that Charlie really isn't coming back, I won't cook for him anymore or hear his chatter about the baseball or football and it makes me mad. I'm mad that he won't be there for my graduation or to see me get married. It causes so much pain Carlisle and I want it to go away....please make it go away" she sobbed into my chest.

We sat like that for a while when she looked up at me the pain apparent in her eyes "He took everything from me"

"I know and he is going to pay for that" I promised.

"What are we going to do" she whispered, I pulled her close to me unsure of what to say.

We sat holding each other as I listened to Bella talk about her father until she fell asleep. I lay next to her watching her sleep, I knew I would have to eventually bring up Alice's vision but when? Maybe tomorrow depending on how she is feeling. Throughout the night her question haunted me, what were we going to do? A demented son and possible visit from the Volturi...what I did know though was when the time came I would be ready!!

**A/N Please R/R and tell me what you think, I wasn't sure if I would get this up this week as this is my first week back at uni and its already hectic but I will try and update as soon as I can. Sorry for anyone who doesn't like my bi-polar Bella, this is just her way of trying to deal with her grief and unfortuanly she is taking it out on those who love her.**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

**Bella**

I could tell the family were walking on egg shells around me, never knowing when I would explode, it hurt to think I was doing this. All they were doing was looking out for me, I think the catalyst for this was breaking Jessica's nose…though to be fair, I think I was within my right, silly bitch.

My anger is beginning to get a little easier to handle but there are moments I feel as there is a volcano ready to erupt inside me. The worst time for me is when I am at school and I can see all the looks I get from people, I don't want their pity… what I want the most is revenge on Edward, cause him some pain for a change. It has been a week since my dad's funeral and I am on tenterhooks waiting for the next thing to happen…its only a matter of time right??

Carlisle and I have so far managed to avoid having any more fights and I am now officially living with the Cullen's, I went to my dad's three days ago to box everything up, I found that he had left me the house in the event of his death but truthfully I didn't want to stay there, it has to many memories, Jasper came to help me as Carlisle was working. I let my mind wander back to that day, walking into Charlie's room and seeing his uniform hanging up in the wardrobe, it was more than I could handle and I fell to the floor inconsolable, Jasper had came in and sat on the floor gathering me in his arms and just let me sob until I couldn't cry anymore. Afterwards we got up from the floor and without speaking began to put Charlie's things into boxes, it took me two days to get the place emptied and am now thinking of selling the house.

The only person I think that really knows how I feel is Jasper and that's only because he can feel my emotions but at the same time its nice to know I'm not alone. When Carlisle is working nights and I am having a bad dream, I normally wake up to find him sitting next to me, it probably seems like a strange arrangement but he makes me feel better.

Since the funeral I have been plagued with dreams…well more like nightmares, I'm to scared to tell anyone, I feel as though they are things that are going to happen, I also had a dream of Edward killing Charlie, I woke screaming the house down that night, Carlisle begged me to tell him what it was about but I couldn't relieve that. I had dreamt my father had driven out to La Push to speak to his witness but instead had been met Edward, he had tried to run but couldn't outrun him, Edward pushed him to the ground telling him what he was and that he was going to kill him before taking me for himself. Charlie had been courageous telling him that Carlisle would protect me, it felt so real as though I had actually been there. The next night I dreamt of Edward killing Alice, laughing manically as he pulled her limb from limb gloating about how they couldn't be with me all the time, each night it was a new death, they felt so real when I woke, I'm just so unsure what to think!

Checking the time I realize Carlisle is on his way home from work and run down stairs to meet him, he said he had something to talk to me about. As I hover next to the front door I can see my family exchange amused glances, I stuck my tongue out at Emmett who began to snigger "God Bells he will be here soon"

"I know but I want to be here to meet him" I laugh.

Just then I see them all get a concentrated look on their faces before Emmett says "Your prince charming is coming up the drive" I gave the Vicky to Emmett and walked out the door just in time to see Carlisle pulling up, I ran down the steps to meet him as he got out the driver side.

I flung my arms around his neck and breathed in his scent feeling content for the first time today. He pushed a strand of stray hair from his eyes and grinned at me "Hello Isabella, how are you?"

"I'm good, been missing you though!" my voice took a whiny tone on, causing him to smirk before brushing his lips against mine and leading me inside.

He dropped his bag and coat on top of Emmett before looking at me "Would you like to go out for dinner tonight sweetheart?"

I giggled at the now invisible Emmett causing a rude gesture in my direction before answering "That would be lovely, are you sure?"

"Of course, I was thinking of the diner in town?"

I frowned slightly remembering how much Charlie loved that place before nodding slowly "That would be good Carlisle"

He came over and took my hands looking at me in concern "What is it Isabella?"

I smiled softly "I'm sorry, I was just thinking of how much Charlie loved that place"

"Oh shit, I'm sorry….we can go somewhere else if you like, I just need to talk to you tonight"

I saw him exchange a quick glance with Jasper immediately arousing my suspicion "No it's fine Carlisle, I need to do it at some point"

"As long as your sure…I need to go do some work, we will leave in over an hour ok?" I nodded in agreement when he turned to Jasper "Son can I have a word, you to Emmett" I saw all three look at each other meaningfully before heading upstairs…what the hell was going on?

I took a seat on the couch next to Alice and looked at her "what was that all about?"

She shrugged "No Idea, probably just guy stuff, now Bella….prom is coming up soon, are you going?" she changed the subject so quickly I knew that she knew more than she was letting on.

"I don't know Alice, with everything that's happened I just don't know"

"It will be fun, take your mind off things, we will all be there and we can convince Carlisle to take you, hey you will get to see him in a tux"

Hmm she was tempting me…Carlisle, tux definitely have to go now!! "Fine, I will go"

She squealed and launched herself at me "It will be fun I promise, I will get us some dresses, speaking of which I have left you some clothes to change in to for tonight"

"Alice, its only the diner" I argued, I was comfortable in my battered jeans and ratty shirt.

She looked at me in disdain "Bella I know its only the diner but at least change your top. Now go" she pushed me off the sofa in the direction of my room.

As I walked up the stairs I could see her and Rose talking about something quietly, why did it feel like this family was keeping a secret from me, I pushed it from my mind and went into my room, on the bed was a pair of skinny jeans and black t-shirt, I breathed a sigh of relief, could have been so much worse.

After dressing quickly I decided to lie on the bed and wait for Carlisle to come and get me, I was beginning to like the quiet and being left on my own although it sometimes led to me thinking about things I was trying to forget.

Eventually Carlisle came and got me looking gorgeous in blue jeans and a crisp black shirt, when had he got dressed? "Ready sweetheart?" he asked holding out his hand to me.

I stood up and took it "lets go" we headed to his car and set off to the diner, it was mostly a silent journey although I could see him flicking glances towards me. As I got out of the car and saw the diner I could feel my heart constricting…was this to soon? Carlisle put his hand on my arm stopping me from walking into it, I shook him off and smiled "I have to do this, its going to be hard especially knowing all these people are going to be there but I have to"

He smiled down at me "I understand, I'm here with you" we laced our fingers together and went through the door, I could feel the eyes boring into my body and I could hear the whispers about me.

We quickly grabbed a seat and I looked at the menu subtly looking round the diner..yep everyone was watching me. "You know everyone is staring at us" I whispered.

Carlisle smirked "Yes I do and I can also hear the whispers about how the doctor is going out with a high school senior but fuck them" we grinned at one another as a waitress came to us.

"Oh Bella sweetie, how are you holding up?" she asked in concern

"'I'm doing fine thanks" I replied not really wanting to talk to anyone.

She laid a hand on my shoulder "Listen sweetie, if you need anything let me know ok! I miss Charlie ya know, every shift he would come in for his burger and sweetie don't let the town's talk bother you about you and the doc here"

I felt an overwhelming sense of gratitude to her and flashed her genuine smile "Thank you I really appreciate it"

"What would you like?"

I scanned the menu quickly "Can I have a coke and a burger please"

"Of course and you Doctor?"

Carlisle grinned "I'm fine thank you, I ate at the hospital tonight" As the waitress walked away Carlisle smirked at me "you think she bought it?"

I leaned across the table and took his hand "I'm sure she did…why would the good doctor lie" I smirked back at him, "Now what did you want to talk about?"

I could see a flash of trepidation in his eyes before he spoke "I need to talk to you about Edward sweetheart, Alice has seen you go to him in a vision" I opened my mouth to argue but he held his hand out to shush me "Let me finish, I know what your going to say but apparently he played on your emotions telling you the only way to save us was to go to him. Tell me Isabella if he was to tell you that he could stop the Volturi from coming to us would you go to him?"

I looked at the table not wanting to betray my true feelings but I could see Carlisle studying me carefully trying to judge what I was thinking. I put on what I think is my best neutral look and looked him straight in the eye "You have told me countless times that you will be ok, that I don't need to worry about you, if that's the case why would I go to him?"

"Because I know you Isabella, your to selfless and if you think you could protect someone you would" ahhh why did he have to know me so well, he was right if I thought I could save the Cullen's in anyway I would do it in a heartbeat. "Just promise me Isabella if he calls you or contacts you in anyway to tell me, I want to protect you"

I gave him a smile "Of course I will Carlisle" please don't let him no I am lying about this, just then my dinner arrived at the table signalling the end of our conversation. After I finished eating Carlisle suggested I go to bed and he went to his study with Jasper saying he had some work to do. That night I lay awake wondering if I was pushing Carlisle away, I still felt close to him but sometimes we acted like strangers…I know I was partially to blame for this with my mood swings but I think we have began to move past that. I see the looks my family give me daily, they all feel guilty, I know no matter how many times I tell them I don't blame them for Charlie's death, I don't think they will ever believe it. The thing is I truly don't blame them, I know Alice feels the worst because of her gift and I wish I knew how to help her… I vowed to myself that I was going to fix my family no matter what. As I drifted off to sleep I felt Carlisle crawl into bed next to me and wrap his arms around me whispering "I love you Isabella"

Just like every other night since Charlie I had a nightmare but this time there was another red eyed vampire with a foreign accent who fought with Edward about who would get me. I woke in the morning covered in sweat, I was tempted to tell my family about my dream but I decided against it. I headed down stairs to find the sun out….shit I would have to do school on my own today, Alice tried to convince me to stay at home but I insisted on going to my classes. Emmett agreed to drop me off and pick me up, the day was so boring, I realized how much I have come to rely on my family keeping me company. All day long I kept getting glares from Jessica and her friends and I could hear the whispers but I just couldn't care, I sat at a table during lunch on my own trying to ignore the stares I was getting. Suddenly my mobile began to ring, I grinned hoping it was Alice or Rose, I flipped it open not paying attention to the caller Id "Hello" I said

"Bella…." my hand froze at the sound of my name.

"I've been waiting for you to call….what do you want…Edward?" I choked out…….

**A/N oooo Who is the foreign vamp?? Lol I'm sure you can all guess and is Alice's vision about to come true! I'm sorry for the delay in my update, just been so busy with uni work, it's a little overwhelming and I'm trying to keep on top of it along with this and my new story Help me…it's a Harry potter story with N/C pairing Draco and Hermione.**

**Anyhoo please read and review, let me know what you think and tell me if you have any suggestions and I'll see if I can work it in xx**


	24. Chapter 24

This chapter came to me as I was listening to a song from an old vampire movie called Fright Night, the song is Come to me. I'm sorry for the delay in updating, I'm coming up to exams and have several essays due for uni so been sooooo busy but I promise to update more often. So please read and review and I would like to say a big thank you to every single one of you that has reviewed my story, it has motivated me to keep at it!! I would say there is about another 4 or 5 chapters left roughly...thank you again!!

Chapter 24

**Bella**

"Bella…." my hand froze at the sound of my name.

"I've been waiting for you to call….what do you want…Edward?" I choked out…….

"Don't hang up Bella, I just want to talk?" he demanded.

My hand began to shake and I could feel my breath catching in my chest before speaking "For the second time, what do you want?"

"You know what I want Bella, I want you in my arms"

"Thats never going to happen Edward, why can't you leave me alone?" I pleaded, a nauseous feeling in stomach.

"When will you realize that your supposed to be with me?" he snarled. I paused not speaking through the fear of talking to my father's killer when he said "Alice is looking rather fetching today is she not Bella, wonder why she is on her own"

I stopped breathing...Alice? He was near her, was he going to hurt her. Oh god, I couldn't take this anymore "Edward don't hurt her please? I am begging you"

"No-one needs to get hurt Bella, if you come to me" he said the menace evident in his voice.

My hand began to shake violently, the nauseous feeling rising as I thought about his words "Why are you doing this Edward, there your family"

He laughed manically "Family... you make me laugh Bella, they are not my family, for years they have polluted my mind with ideas of not hunting humans, they don't know the power it gives you, just to see the pathetic weaklings on there knees begging you not to kill them, how can they deny it? As for why, all my life it's been me and Carlisle on the edge of life, perfect fucking Carlisle, the man of complete self control well when I knew he wanted you, it wasn't going to happen. I'm better than him Bella and I knew that I had to have you" There was silence between us for a few seconds before he spoke again "Come to me Bella and I promise no-one else will die, if you don't the Volturi will intervene and I will be there to watch as they are ripped to pieces, so either way I will win"

My blood ran cold as I thought about his words, I knew I had to think of something quick, there was no way that anyone else I cared for would die, in that instant I knew what had to be done "They won't let me just walk out, you know that"

"Fine, you have a month and then I'm coming for you" with that he hung up on me.

My legs gave up on me and I sank to the floor, tears rolling down my cheeks, I was about to commit the biggest betrayal and I could only hope that they would somehow forgive me. Suddenly I remembered about Alice and dialled Jasper's number "Hello?"

"Jasper, is Alice ok?" I practically screamed down the phone

"Bella??? She's fine, she is sitting right here" he said confused

I breathed a sigh of relief as I heard her voice "Bella, is everything ok?" just hearing her voice made the tears fall faster and before I knew it I was sobbing.

"Oh Alice, I thought something had happened to you" I barely got out.

"I'm fine Bella, We have all been here since you left, why did you think something was wrong...oh my god, I know why you thought that, listen Jasper is on his way to you ok! Don't go outside until you hear his bike, he doesn't have the car all right Bella?"

"o...k" I sighed and hung up, I paced at the front door until I heard the rumble of Jasper's bike, flinging the door open I raced in the car park and saw him dismount his bike, I ran to him and threw my arms around him.

His arms snaked around my waist and pulled me close to him "Shh it's ok Bella, I know your scared but it will be alright"

I pulled away from him and looked at him "I believe you Jazz"

He gave me a heart-warming smile "Do you want to go for a ride instead of going straight home, the sun has died down a little, we can go talk if you like"

I smiled shyly "I would like that" he handed me a helmet and helped me onto his bike before getting on it himself. We drove for about 15 minutes before coming to a quiet mountainous area, he helped me off the bike and we walked silently to a path leading up to one of the mountains.

"Climb on my back Bella" he said, I quickly jumped on his back and buried my head in his neck as I felt him running, suddenly he stopped and I opened my eyes, we were at the top of the mountain, my mouth fell open at the sight, it was beautiful, Jasper grinned at me "Its one of my favourite places to come and just think"

Its beautiful Jasper" I sat down on the ground surveying the scenery around me. I watched as Jasper walked to the edge and stood silently just watching for a few minutes before turning back to me and coming to sit next to me.

"He called you didn't he?"

I looked at the ground and nodded my head "He wants me to come to him Jazz, and the thing is I don't think I have a choice anymore, if I don't he is going to the Volturi and you will all die"

He reached over and took my hand "Bella we won't die, you can't go to him. He will win that way"

I yanked my hand away in anger "You don't understand Jasper, I have dreamt about it, you will all die. Every single one of you and I can't live with that! These dreams are real, I know they are. I even dreamt about my father dying"

"I know Bella, but your dreams could be subjective you know. Listen I'm going to call Carlisle, see if there is any chance he can get away and come meet us. We all need to talk ok?" I nodded as he pulled his phone from his pocket "Hey Carlisle...yea got her....right Alice called you...no we went to my spot up in the mountains you know it don't you?...Good come and meet us...fine see you soon" He hung up and smiled at me "He is on his way, Bella please don't worry"

I smiled softly at him, desperately wanting to believe him. We both sat in silence for a while just taking everything in when Jasper sat up straight, a look of concentration on his face before he smiled "Carlisle is here" my heart soared when my blond love reached us, he still had his work clothes on which made me feel a little weak at the knees, he was gorgeous, instantly I kicked myself and wondered why the hell I would have even considered leaving him.

He had worry etched over his face as he kneeled in front of me resting his hands on my knee's "Isabella what happened?"

I quickly went over the phone call and the worry changed to anger, I leaned over and stroked his cheek "I'm sorry Carlisle, do you forgive me?"

He looked at me in confusion "What on earth do I have to forgive you for?"

"For thinking of running away"

"Oh you silly girl, even if you had, we would have came after you. He leaned in and kissed my lips softly before turning back to Jasper "So a month, what do we do?"

Jasper leaned back on his hands looking thoughtful "We need to learn how to fight Edward and win, I suggest calling the Denali coven for help in case he does bring the Volturi, Bella you need to tell him that your not going to him, this has to end now" he looked at Carlisle who nodded in agreement.

"I want to become a vampire" I declared, both men looked at me in surprise "I don't want to wait Carlisle and I want to fight him when the time comes"

"Isabella, sweetheart as a newborn, you won't be rational, attacking Edward will not mean anything to you, all you will want is to kill and feed" Carlisle said softly, watching me closely

"I know all of this Carlisle but what if I'm different, please??" I pleaded.

"It's going to hurt a lot Bella, your whole body will feel as though its on fire" jasper added.

I was beginning to feel offended and sniffed "Fine if you don't want me to become like you .."

"Its not that we don't want you to be like us sweetheart, we just want you to know how its going to feel" Carlisle whispered.

Jasper's phone began to ring, he checked the ID and smiled "Its Ali, I will be back in a minute"

As he walked away I looked at Carlisle who was watching me with an indescribable look on his face "This is much sooner than I thought" he stood up and offered his hand to me, I took it and allowed him to pull me to my feet "Isabella, I love you more than life itself, I would walk to the end of the earth just to be near you, but before you become like me, I want you to consent to being with me for the rest of eternity"

I felt a wave of shock run through me "Are you…." before I could finish Carlisle dropped to one knee with a sheepish look on his face

"I'm sorry I don't have ring but Isabella Swan will you do me the pleasure of being my wife? I promise everyday we are together, we will be happy and I will always be here to protect you"

"Yes of course I will Carlisle" I answered throwing my arms around his neck, he stood quickly, his arms round my waist and began to spin me laughing.

"You have made me so happy Isabella" he whispered before setting me down and kissing me hard.

We heard a cough from behind us and spun around to see jasper watching us with a massive grin on his face "Congratulations guys, Alice says she is doing all the planning" we all laughed when he looked serious all of a sudden "There's more, Alice had a vision Bella about Edward, he will go to the Volturi in 6 months, you seem to be able to put him off but they come with him. Carlisle this is going to turn into a full battle, we need to plan"

Carlisle nodded "I will get in contact with the Denali's and see who else we can get to help us, now lets go home, we have celebrating to do I think"

We all grinned and I linked arms with my two arms and let them lead down the path until I had to get into Carlisle's arms to run all the way down to the bottom. As we got to the bottom I saw his car next to Jasper's bike, I turned to them "I need to call Edward, try and get him to hold off, now you need to be quiet while I do it ok?" They both nodded as I pulled out my phone and dialled his number "Hello Edward.." I smiled softly thinking that the bastard had no idea what was coming his way.

**A/N So Carlisle and Bella are going to get married, YAY! Hope you have enjoyed the chapter.**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N Finally managed to get an update, thank you all for your wonderful reviews, they really do keep me going! A little warning, that there is a graphic description later in this chapter, so please R&R J**

Chapter 25

**Carlisle**

I listened to Bella as she spoke to Edward on the phone, trying to keep the anger inside from boiling over, she had just agreed to marry me and now she was talking to the one person determined to take her away from me. I felt Jasper's hand on my shoulder and his soft voice "Don't worry Carlisle, you know this needs to be done"

"I know Jasper, but it doesnt mean I have to like it" I argued, I felt his hand tighten on my shoulder as if in agreement but he didnt say anything else, we stood and listened to Bella, she had tears shining in her eyes as she hung up "Are you ok sweetheart?" I asked her softly.

She nodded slightly "I managed to convince him to wait for a while, he knows you wont just let me leave though he says he is going to make you pay for making him wait. Now boys let get home" she gave a tiny smile before slipping her tiny hand into my mine.

On the way home, I couldn't stop thinking that Bella had agreed to be my wife, the happiness was overwhelming, I thought I would explode. I reached over and took her hand, pressing it to my lips "I love you sweetheart"

She turned to me with a heart warming smile "I lvoe you to Carlisle, thank you. You are truly everything to me" we sank back into a comforatble silence until we pulled up at the house, she turned to me with a teasing smile "Are you ready for hurricane Alice?"

I laughed "With you by my side, I am ready for anything" we got out of the car and literally set one foot in the doorway when a whirlwind of black hair accosted us, "Congratulations" she yelled, pulling us into a massive hug.

I could hear Bella's breathing becoming laboured as Alice was squeezing her so tightly "Alice let Isabella go before you stop her from breathing" Alice let go quickly and looked at the ground chastised, I laughed and pulled her into a embrace "Here you can hug me as hard as you like" she began to laugh and grabbed me full force. I saw Emmett and Rosalie pull Bella into a quick embrace, everyone beaming in pleasure.

Alice pulled away with a mischevious look on her face "So am I getting to plan this wedding then?"

I shared a conspiring look with Bella and shook my head "No, we decided to do it ourselves" Alice's face fell which caused a rush of guilt through me "Alice we are only kidding, of course you can plan the wedding" I said gently.

Alice squealed and ran from the room shouting she had a lot of work to be doing, Jasper watched her leave, a smile playing across his lips before turning towards me "I hope you know that you have unleashed a wedding monster"

"Carlisle, congratulations, we are both so happy for you" Emmett said grabbing my shoulder and grinning while Rosalie wrapped an arm around my waist "It has taken you long enough to find someone" he joked.

I smiled at them and pulled away from their grasp before taking Bella's hand "Do you want something to eat sweetheart?"

"That would be nice" she whispered as I pulled her to the kitchen, I pushed her down on to a chair as I began to pull food from the fridge "Carlisle, you don't need to cook for me, I can do it"

"Nonsense Isabella, I want to cook for my fiance" I smiled at her and the thought this wonderful woman was now my fiance. How on earth did I get this lucky. Just as I was serving her food, Alice came down stairs laden with magazines to show Bella. The phone began to ring and I went to answer it "Hello Cullen Residence"

"Doc? This is Jesse Lang, we have another situation that I would like you to come an look at" my blood ran cold, what was going on?

"Of course, I am on my way just now, where will I meet you?"

"At the station, I will see you soon" With that he hung up.

I turned to Isabella and Alice "I need to go to work just now I will see you soon"

Alice looked at me with a knowing look and whispered to low for Isabella to hear "Go Carlisle, you can tell us what happened when you get home"

I nodded shortly and left, getting into my car I could feel my body shifting into autopilot, the last time I had been called into the station was for Charlie. As I reached the station I composed myself and walked inside, the first thing I was hit with was the smell of a badly decomposed body. Jesse met me at the front door "Thanks Doc, I appreciate you coming here"

"No problem, what is up?"

"We have another body, its pretty bad, be prepared" he led me down to the morgue, out on the table was the body of a young woman not much older than Isabella, my jaw dropped slightly, had I not known Isabella was at home, I would have thought this was her, the hair, skin everything about her. Jesse saw my reaction "I know, I thought it was her at first, we found a rose on her body much like the Chief. Doc whats going on here?"

I was rendered incapable for speech for a few moments before finding my voice "I don't know Jesse" I felt terrible for lying, knowing how time and effort the force would be making in order to find their murderer and knowing they never would. I checked the body and found several bite marks and scratches over her body, the lower I went my stomach churned, at the top of her thighs, parts of her skin had been carved off. _oh edward you sick bastard_ I thought to myself. "It's the same bite marks as the past victims but this time he had taken some of their skin"

Jesse swore under his breath and looked at me in concern "Do we need to be worried about Bella, do you think? First the chief and know this girl who could be her twin, Doc I need to know? We all loved the chief and would do anything to help his girl"

"Isabella will be fine, she is always with my family, I can assure you of her safety" I said confidently.

I saw a look flash through his eyes, as if he knew something was different about me but he knew that we would protect her with our last breath, as I gathered my belongings he asked "So you and Bella?"

My body froze slightly at his question unsure of his reaction "Yes, it just happened, I can assure you deputy it is all very proper and I do geninuly care for her"

We looked each other in the eye, when he smiled at me "I understand Doc and I can see how much you care for one another, it was obvious at the funeral, I'm glad she has someone to look after her"

I nodded in agreement and grabbed my bag, heading to the door, I stopped suddenly and looked at him "Be careful Jesse, you have no idea what your dealing with, we have had enough death without another police officer falling" a look of understanding passed between us, in that moment I realized that he possibly knew more than I thought.

I made my way out to my car, as I settled into the drivers seat, I was hit with images of the dead girl, what the hell had my son become? I knew he was unhinged but this was to much. My phone rang and with out checking the caller ID, I flipped it open and put it to my ear "Dr Cullen speaking"

"Well, well Carlisle, you have been a naughty vampire havent you? What a delectable human you have been hiding" a very familiar voice drawled.

I hit my head of the steering wheel in frustration as I groaned "Aro……"

**A/N Well here it is, Aro has finally contacted Carlisle, we knew it was only a matter of time, what will happen next!**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N Finally got a update, sorry for the delay…blasted uni work!! Hope you enjoy this chapter, finally done my first full lemon, so you have been warned, please let me know what you think as I have never done one before.**

Chapter 26

**Carlisle**

"What do you want Aro?" I groaned eventually lifting my head from the steering wheel.

"My dear old friend, I only wanted to congratulate you capturing such a delicious young creature, if I asked nicely would you share?" A surge of anger ran through my body and I snarled at him "Oh Carlisle, I do not mean to cause offence, I was as they say making a joke"

I breathed a sigh of relief and laughed quietly " Fine Aro, I just know how susceptible you are to beautiful young woman"

He chuckled before continuing "Do I need to be worried? Your son came to see us, I must say it was rather disturbing. He seemed broken, constantly saying that you had taken up with a human meant for him and that you had betrayed him, You can see why I had to call, he made it very clear you were betraying our world, but I know you Carlisle, you wouldn't turn your back on us no matter your view on our lifestyle choices"

"Edward has been becoming more unhinged recently, he has fallen for my Isabella who does not return his feelings. I feel sorry for him that it has come to this, as for not saying anything before now, I was unsure of your reaction" I said tentatively.

"Caius was concerned but Marcus and myself are happy to hear that you finally have some happiness in your life. You have been alone for to long."

"Thank you, there is a few things you should know however, Edward is coming close to exposing us, after Isabella spurned his advances he has taken to killing humans, he targeted her father and murdered him Aro, I proposed to her and she agreed, I'm going to change her as well, my son has terrorized her for to long, if he is to come back to you, I would like to know so I can rip him limb from limb" I growled.

Aro's voice took on a hard edge "Oh dear, we didn't know this, had we that boy would not have walked out here alive, Carlisle you are one of my oldest friends and I will not condone any violence against you or your family. He has agreed to come back in a few months , we could keep him here under the pretence of being a guest allowing you time to get here, you could maybe bring your bride to be so I could meet her"

"She may not want to come but I will certainly ask, I need to call you back about Edward however, I need to establish a plan with my family but when we have done so, I will contact you, I need to go just now as I have things to do" I planned to go to Port Angeles and pick a ring for Isabella.

"I look forward to hearing from you Carlisle, take care" with that we hung up and I made my way to Port Angeles.

An hour and a half later I had selected a ring, the moment I saw it I knew it was perfect. It was white gold with a twist in the design, within the twist sat a beautiful diamond. Patting the box in my pocket, I grinned like crazy, I knew Isabella was not into massive decadent jewellery, this was small and pretty just like her.

Pulling into the garage, I gathered my coat and medical bag and wandered into the house. Everyone except Bella was sitting down watching the news, I raised an eyebrow questiongly at them as they turned to look at me when Alice answered "She is in the bath" A barrage of images ran through my head as I imagined her naked body under the mountains of bubbles, I wanted nothing more than to strip and get into the bath with her, running my hands all over her skin. "For fucks sake Carlisle, get your head out of the gutter" Alice giggled. I looked down at the floor in embarrassment when I felt a hand on my arm, looking up I saw her standing in front of me "I was joking Carlisle, we are going to hunt, I think you and Bella need some alone time" I watched as my family all got to their feet and went out the door, Alice turned to look at me before leaving "Don't be scared Carlisle, you love one another, for once just give into it" she disappeared as my jaw dropped in shock at what she meant.

Trying to gather my gather thoughts on Alice's comments left me dazed, did I dare? Would Isabella want to? I had always been determined to make love for the first time on my wedding night but I wanted this so badly that I wasn't sure if I could wait, I mean for my whole life I had never experienced sex, truthfully I never had the inclination but Isabella had awoken desires in me, I never knew were there. As I reached our bedroom door, my hand shook slightly, going in I saw her standing in front of the window, her back to me with a towel wrapped around her, I saw droplets dripping down her back. Walking quietly to her I placed my hands on her hips and lowered my lips to her ear "You look gorgeous" her breathing hitched as I made circles on her hips and felt her lean back into my chest.

I turned her towards me and knelt in front of her, reaching inside my pocket I heard her gasp, I looked her in the eye and held the box out to her "I never had the chance to do this properly but I will now, Isabella Swan I love you with all my heart, I have walked this earth for hundreds of years wanting to find the one person who could make complete, I have with you, it would make so happy if you would be my wife"

Tears began to roll down her cheeks as she tugged on my arms "Of course I will" I put the ring on her finger and jumped to my feet gathering her into an embrace "I love you Carlisle"

I love you to sweetheart" I wrapped my arms around her waist and lowered my lips to her mouth, I flicked my tongue against her lips which she quickly opened, we battled against one another with equal fervour when she moaned into my mouth and slumped into my arms, I felt her hands wander to my chest and undo my tie before unbuttoning the first few buttons of my shirt, she pulled away looking at me shyly, silently asking whether she should continue, I answered her by burying my hands in her hair and pulling her back to my mouth. She unbuttoned my shirt quickly and was pushing it down my arms.

I pulled away from me and took her hand leading her to the bed "Lie down" I said quietly.

"What are you doing Carlisle?"

"I want to make love to you Isabella, I know I said I wanted to wait until we were married but I want you now" she grinned at me and lay down pulling me over her body, I ran my hands up her thigh, she shuddered against me and moaned softly "So soft, you have the softest skin sweetheart" I kneeled up and unbuckled my belt flinging it to the floor, I watched as she pulled on the knot of her towel and revealed herself to me, I was awe struck by how stunning she was.

"Carlisle you trousers" she whispered looking embarrassed by my scrutiny of her body, I grinned apologetically and let her drag them down along with my boxers until we were both naked, both of us on equal footing, both naked and vulnerable both of us on unfamiliar ground, not sure of what to do. We stared at one another for a few seconds before I leaned forward and ran my palms over her chest, between her breasts and down to the flat area of her stomach, I felt her breathing increase and could hear her heart racing, I became acutely aware of the painful erection I was having, god the emotions this woman raised in me.

I smoothed my hands over her thighs, slowly massaging her silky skin before coming to rest between them. She moaned as my cool skin pressed against her burning one. I pressed my lips to the protruding edge of her clavicle before slowly licking and kissing down towards her breasts. I admired the rosy peaks of her nipples before taking them into my mouth one after another, she bucked into my body moaning loudly, I continued with my torment and slowly licked down her stomach until I came to rest at the wet centre between her thighs.

I dipped my fingers into her folds and was thankful she was wet and ready for me, I circled her clit a few times "Carlisle…don't stop" I smiled softly as I pressed my lips to her clit quickly before moving back up her body.

I supported my self on one arm and placed my erection at her opening "Sweetheart, this may hurt,. Hold onto me ok" she nodded as I pushed slowly inside, her heat was driving me crazy, I tried to focus on not pushing right through as I hit her barrier. I lowered my lips to her and devoured her lips before pushing through, she gasped into my mouth as I moved slowly. I could smell the blood but thankfully it didn't bother me.

I stayed still for a moment letting her adjust to my size when she whispered "Move Carlisle" I began a slow, easy rhythm, holding on to my control by very thin threads as she began to move beneath me, her hips lifting and rolling beneath mine, her hands grasping and clutching as she desperately tried to make me increase my pace, increase the force with which I took her. I increased my pace slightly trying to avoid hurting her, "Oh…..yes, right there!" She nearly screamed when I shifted my weight to my knees, my hands clasping her hips to still her motions. The change in position angled in my cock just right inside her so that with every thrust and slow roll of my hips the tip brushed over that sweet spot just inside her and my pelvis pressed into her clit. "Don't stop…please don't stop….I'm….OH GOD!" She stiffened, her back arching, her thighs trembling as she began to pulse around me. The feel of it, the tight clasping draw of her pussy on me was too much; I began to thrust hard through the pulsating of her orgasm her hands tightening on my flexing buttocks as I drove into her, taking her higher. I let loose inside her with a rough shout, pushing as deep as I could go as I throbbed and released inside her.

Pulling out I rolled to the side and propped myself on one arm looking down at her "Are you ok, did I hurt you?"

Isabella looked up at me and smiled sleepily "You didn't hurt me at all, god Carlisle, that was amazing"

"I know" I smiled down at her and kissed her softly, rolling her to her side, I gathered into my arms stroking her back and whispered "Relax and go to sleep just now, I love you Isabella"

"I love you to Carlisle" she whispered as she buried her head on my chest, I sat and listened as her breathing became more shallow and smiled, could anything make this day bad??

**A/N Wooo they finally done it, I was gonna do a cliffie but after the lemon I though nah let them have a happy chapter. I should explain that Carlisle's decision to have sex was a hard one as he had wanted to wait but Bella was to much of a temptation for him, plus there getting married so why not?? I will update soon xx**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N Here is my new update, this chapter has skipped a couple of months just in case there is any confusion…anyway hope u enjoy!**

Chapter 27

**Bella**

I can't believe how quickly the last few months have went in, tomorrow I am going be the new Mrs Cullen and god am I terrified. Alice and Rose wanted a night out on the town to celebrate my last night of singleton life but I flat out refused, I wanted to spend the night in myself, everyone went out for a hunt apart from Jasper who stayed back to watch me. I laid out on the bed and let my mind roam over the events of the last few months, I smile as I remember Carlisle and I making love for the first time.

It was better than I ever thought possible, I could tell he was holding back and holy shit if it was this amazing as a human, what would it be like as a vampire! Afterwards I had fallen asleep in his arms listening to him singing a song to me, I swear his voice is like molten honey, it can turn you to goo. The next morning I woke a little stiff and found the slightest bit of bruising on my skin, Carlisle had been horrified at himself but I had to remind him we knew it wouldn't't be easy and I wasn't angry at him. Breakfast that morning had been like a circus, Emmett kept saying innuendoes remarks which ended up making Carlisle dragging out him the kitchen door to the back by his ear and wrestling him to the ground.

Alice took over the planning of the wedding and though I am loathed to admit it, she has done a terrific job, she convinced Emmett to get ordained online so he is going to marry Carlisle and myself, god help us. Alice and Rose are going to be my bridesmaids, we agreed that they could choose their own dresses, they decided on knee length black strapless dresses with simple beading in the design. When it was time for my dress fitting I nearly cried with tears of joy at the dress Alice had picked. It was perfect with an off white colour, there was beading on the bodice which was covered in lace that ran down my arms to my elbow, the skirt splayed around me layer upon layer of material with the lace covering it, it didn't't need much alteration which surprised me, it was as if it had been made for me, Alice was overcome with emotion that I think had she been able to cry we would have been in the middle of a flood.

Everything would have been perfect into the run up of tomorrow had it not been for Edward hanging over us, I had been reading about the mounting bodies of young woman outside Forks, they were calling him a serial killer, I could feel a little of my heart break each time I read the stories as I knew who it was and why he was targeting them. My family was trying to be careful and keep the news from me but I always found out, I just wanted this over, I know from Jasper that we are waiting to hear from the Volturi and then Edward is going to be out of our lives.

Checking my watch I realize it is time to be getting some sleep when I heard my door opening, looking up I saw Jasper poking his head in "Thought you might be getting ready to go to sleep, just wanted to say night"

I grinned at him "Thanks Jasper, see you in the morning"

He nodded at me "If you need me, I will be in my room" he shut the door and I lay my head on my pillow letting the darkness overcome me.

The next time I woke, I could see sunlight pouring through the window, I swung my legs over the bed feeling a sense of loss, this was the first time in a while when I had woken up and Carlisle was not there. I padded into the bathroom and turned on the shower quickly getting under the spray of the water. When I got out I found Alice and Rose in the room with a makeup bag and various things. Alice grinned and made her way over to hug me "You ok Bella?"

I nodded slightly as Rosalie leaned in and hugged me "I'm just a little nervous"

Both girls laughed and pushed me onto a chair "We are going to do your hair and make up but first eat" Rosalie said handing me a plate of food.

I felt my stomach growling and quickly wolfed down the food as they began to dry my hair, we spent the morning chatting away as we got ready, I could feel a flutter in my stomach in terror in what was going to happen soon. Rosalie seemed to sense my distress and took my hands in hers and said softly "Everything will be fine, Carlisle is nervous as well but you both love one another" I smiled at her feeling a little more relaxed, before I knew it, it was time to get into my dress and head downstairs.

As we descended the staircase Alice fussed about with my train and veil while I looked around in silent awe, she had transformed the house completely, the hallway was covered in white flowers and rose petals with a sprinkle of fairy lights around the closed doors where my Carlisle was. I stopped and turned to "Thank you so much"

"Your welcome, now lets go" she grinned and took my arm with Rose taking my other one, as Charlie wasn't here and Jasper was Carlisle's best man, I decided I wanted my two sisters to walk me down the aisle. Alice put her hand on the handle and turned to me "You ready" I breathed deeply and nodded as she threw the door open.

The moment we began to walk down the aisle, my breath caught at the sheer beauty of Carlisle, he was standing under a canopy covered in flowers and vines and lights, he was stunning, wearing a black suit and tie, for about the thousand time I wondered what he saw in me but the closer I got to him those questions died, looking in his eyes I saw the undying love there, finally I realized how much he loved me, I smiled at him softly and he cupped my cheek with his hand "You look beautiful"

I blushed as Emmett cleared his throat "Can I start?" We both laughed and nodded just staring in to each other's eyes. I didn't't really listen to Emmett instead loosing myself in Carlisle's gaze when suddenly Emmett waved a hand in front of my face bringing me back to reality "Vow's Bella" he urged smirking slightly.

I blushed deeply as I began to recite what I had rehearsed several times "Many people spend their lives searching for their soul mate, their one true love. Some people are lucky to find the person they can truly call the better half of themselves, while others spend the rest of their lives searching and never finding. I am happy to count myself among the lucky ones, because I certainly found you. That day I was brought into the ER and saw you for the first time, it was clear to me, you were mine. I love you Carlisle Cullen and I give you my heart and soul completely and I cherish the thought of eternity with you" I felt the tears spill over my cheeks, looking up at Carlisle, I saw tears shining in his eyes, if he could cry I know they would rolling down his cheeks.

He took a deep breath before speaking "In this life, all people really want is a love that is true and that will remain for the rest of their lives.

I am truly blessed to have found the truest of love with you, and today, I commit my life to yours. I pledge to love you for all time, and to stay faithful and true to you. I will comfort you in your pain and encourage you with your dreams. As our journey through life begins today, I promise to you that I will forever be by your side and I will be ready to face everything the world has to offer us. My beautiful Isabella, for nearly 400 years I have waited for someone like you, I was blessed the day I met you. I give you my heart and soul as well and we will see the world change together"

Emmett clasped our hands together "I now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride"

Carlisle grasped my waist and pulled me close to him and pressed his lips softly to mine before we were yanked into a massive group hug. Alice ushered us into the dining room which was clear of furniture and had a small quantity of food in the corner for me, she turned on some music and declared "Time for Mr and Mrs Cullen's first dance" the melody of Lone star's Amazed filled the room and my eyes filled with tears, this was the song I had always wanted played at my wedding.

Carlisle took me into his arms and we began to sway "I love you Mrs Cullen"

My body felt a warmth run through it as his words and I leaned up to kiss him whispering "I love you to Mr Cullen"

We spent the rest of the night dancing with the family and generally having fun while Alice ran around snapping pictures, I had never been so happy in my life, if only Charlie was here, I felt a darkness sink over my body, Carlisle must have noticed as he came over to me and pulled me into an embrace "He is watching right not Isabella, trust me" I did trust him, this wonderful man…my husband, I clasped his face in my hands and pulled it to my lips forcefully, I pushed my tongue against his lips demanding to be let in, the moment he opened his mouth, he groaned audibly.

We pulled away sheepishly and looked at the rest of our family who were smirking, Jasper came over to us and hugged me softly before saying "Congratulations, now we are going to go out just now, let you enjoy the rest of the evening on your own" before I could blink we were on our own.

Carlisle silently held his hand out to me, I took it allowing him to pull me upstairs, when we got to our room he began to undo the back of my dress, I opened my mouth to speak when he out a finger against my lips "Shh, no words Mrs Cullen, only actions" I felt my knees wobble as he spoke, I grasped his jacket before silently un knotting his tie and throwing it aside. He finally managed to undo the lace from the back of my dress, it pooled at my feet leaving me in my white bra, thong and stockings, Carlisle took in what I was wearing as his jaw dropped slightly, he walked silently to me resting his hands on my hips as he pressed his lips to mine, I pushed his jacket off and slowly unbuttoned his shirt as I felt his hands run up my back until he unclasped my bra, he pulled away and moved me towards the bed.

He pushed me backwards and slowly pulled my thong from my body, inhaling slightly at my arousal, I blushed slightly and he stroked my cheek "Don't be embarrassed sweetheart" he unrolled my stockings before standing up and ridding himself of his trousers and boxers.

I studied his perfect body once again stunned at his perfection, when he moved on to the bed covering my body with his. He studied my face, I hated the distance and quickly closed the gap between us and pressed my lips to his, my hands ran up his arms, sweeping across his shoulders, my fingers tangling in his blonde locks . I felt my body rise off the bed slightly, trying to get closer, aching to get closer and he intensified the kiss. His tongue swept across ,y bottom lip, asking for entrance that was immediately granted. Both of us revelling in the heat of our tongues tangled together.

I felt his hand move from my hips upwards until it connected with my breast, my body bucked into his at the coolness of his touch when he pulled back from my lips and latched on to my breast, his freezing tongue teasing my aching nipple, I clawed my fingers up his back knowing that it wouldn't leave a mark when all to suddenly he moved back to my mouth. I felt him position himself at her entrance, pushing in slightly. I lifted my hips slightly causing Carlisle to hiss as he dived in further, "I love you Isabella" as he pushed in completely.

I gasped still not used to the size of him, moaning "I love you to Carlisle" as I pushed my hips up, grinding into him. Carlisle set a slow, steady pace, as I lost myself in the feel of him inside me, he was truly amazing. We complemented each other perfectly, our responses so in tune with each other as though we were made for one another, he ducked his head and captured my lips as my arms wrapped around his back bringing him further into me, I felt my walls tighten around him causing him to thrust deeper but still with a sense of restraint "oooo Carlisle" I moaned as I felt the orgasm build and I let go screaming his name, he thrust harder a few more times before exploding inside of me.

Carlisle looked down at me and kissed me softly, "I love you Mrs Cullen" he said pulling out of her and rolling onto his back pulling her with him.

"I love you Mr Cullen" I muttered leaning into his chest as I fell asleep.

I dreamt of my wedding and how perfect the day had been, when I heard whispers in the room, how long had I been asleep and who was here? As I began to stir I felt a cold hand on my shoulder and Carlisle's voice whispering "Isabella, you need to wake up sweetheart, the family is here and we need to catch a plane…baby its time"

My eyes snapped open and I sat upright looking my husband in the eyes "It's time?" He nodded as I jumped out of bed "Help me pack Carlisle, this ends now"

**A/N hope you enjoyed this chapter, and woooo finally the wedding and the big showdown, who will win!! I have one or two chapter plus the epilogue and this story is finished! So please R&R let me know what u think.**


	28. Chapter 28

-1**A/N First of all thank you so much for all your reviews on my last chapters, they really made my day. 4Cullensandablack I am glad that you saw the Emmett part in my last chap, I couldn't resist ****J**** Anyway please don't hate me for this update, it became quite hard to write towards the end but I battled on and got there. Hope you enjoy and please let me know what you think!**

Chapter 28

**Carlisle**

My life has finally become complete, seeing Bella coming down the stairs in her dress blew me away, she was simply stunning. I wish I was able to shed a tear as I would have, throwing my wife's clothes into a bag I watch her taking deep breaths, this is it, what we have been waiting for the last few months and its going to end in a few days, I only hope that I will still be standing at the end and Edward is a pile of ash.

Bella grabbed my hand as I shouldered her bag "You ready?" she asked, I nodded and pulled her towards the door and down to the lounge where the rest of my family are gathered, each with sombre looks on their faces.

We stood in a semi circle as I spoke "Our time has come to finally put a end to Edwards reign of terror, before anyone argues I will only say this once, he is mine… No-one else is to touch him. Aro gave me his word that he is helping us but everyone of you please be on your guard in case it is a trap" everyone nodded slightly, I could see identical flashings of fear through their eyes as my words sank in.

Rosalie took my hand and squeezed "Carlisle, it will be ok, we are all going to come back from this alive" we took turns embracing one another before separating into cars to reach the airport.

Bella and I rode in silence, occasionally throwing glances to one another when I saw a lone tear sliding down her cheek, I reached over and stroked the back of her hand "Isabella, what's wrong?"

"I just can't believe that its going to end now Carlisle, I have been dreaming about this yet I can't seem to shake the feeling something bad is going to happen"

"Sweetheart nothing is going to happen" I tried to reassure her not quite convincing myself, if I was being honest with myself, I was worried that I wasn't going to be the victor in this fight but there was no way I was going down with out a fight.

The journey to the airport took less time than I had planned, before we knew it, we were on a flight to Volterra. I was going to sit with Bella at first when Jasper had suggested that the ladies sit with each other and the guys together so we could work out a strategy. Once in the air, I studied Bella from my seat, she was nervous and was trying to hide it with not much success. I turned to Jasper "You're the soldier here Jasper, what should we do?"

"If its not a trap then all should be fine but if it is Carlisle we need to know who the main ones to watch out for are" he said seriously.

I leaned back in my seat as I began to round off all the Volturi that I knew, I did point out that there was a chance they might have new additions to their ranks. It took us about half the flight to work out our fight plan, I was going for Edward alone, if anyone tried to stop us then Jasper and Emmett would be backup. I wanted Jasper with Bella at all times, no chance I was leaving her unprotected.

I threw a look towards my new wife and saw she had fallen asleep on Alice's shoulder "Is she ok?" I asked Alice quietly so that only we could hear.

Alice turned to face me, her face grim "She will be fine when this is over, Carlisle she is terrified and so am I" she confessed.

"Alice everything is going to be ok, I promise" her face seemed to relax at the promise, I closed my eyes for the rest of the flight lost in memories of the past, I remembered changing Edward, my first son, I hated the thought of losing him back then, he had his life ahead of him and I really believed that I could give him a chance at life, look what it has come to though, I have to kill my son. I think I convinced myself that this would be easy, that I would attack and kill without remorse but how can I? I spent over a hundred years with him, I do love him but this behaviour, his obsession with Bella has pushed over the edge of reason, I have no choice anymore.

I felt the plane begin to descend, I hoped Alice's prediction for dull weather was correct otherwise we would be in a shit load of trouble. I saw Bella rouse and open her eyes, she immediately latched on to me and smiled mouthing "I love you" I mouthed it back to her as we touched the tarmac.

A short while later I had my wife wrapped up in my arms walking out of the gate, as we reached the exit I saw a tall human man with a sign saying "Cullen" I motioned to my family who followed my gaze as we began to wander towards him. He gave us a critical glance before grinning "Good Afternoon, I am Alessandro, Aro asked me to come and collect you" he gestured outside and led us to a stretch limo that we piled into.

I watched the familiar scenery pass as the silence in the car was deafening when suddenly Bella's breathing increased as though having a panic attack, I faced her and placed my hands on her cheeks "Isabella, look at me, breath slowly, in and out"

She did as I said and started to calm down "I'm sorry, my nerves took over slightly" we all gave her a look of understanding as we pulled up to a town which was all to familiar, my nerves began to kick in as we parked.

Once we stopped I looked at family studying their faces, so brave yet so fearful as I threw the door open and got out to follow Alessandro.

"Dr Cullen, Aro said that he would meet you in the main courtyard and that his visitor will join you, if you would please follow me" Alessandro said, I gripped Bella's hand in mine as we followed him.

"Carlisle, my dear old friend, how wonderful to see you" I heard Aro say as we reached the courtyard of the Volturi, he looked at my family before settling his gaze on Bella a little longer than she was comfortable with causing me to growl. He put his hands up in surrender and laughed "Oh Carlisle, I mean no harm, I just wanted to see the human who has stolen your heart, and to the rest of your family I bid you welcome"

I looked around and saw no-one apart from Aro, so far it didn't seem like a trap, I tested the water "Where is Marcus and Caius as well as the guard?"

"We are here Carlisle and may I say how wonderful it is to see you again" I spun around and saw Marcus and Caius entering the room. Marcus stopped in front of me and squeezed my shoulder in welcome before looking down at Bella "Enchanted my dear" he said holding out his hand, Bella hesitantly put her hand to his, I watched carefully in case I had to pull her away. Marcus lifted her hand to his nose and sniffed "What a wonderful scent" before lowering it to lips and moving away to stand next to Aro.

"Where is Edward?" I asked wanting this over with as quickly as possible.

"He will be here in about 5 minutes, I assume that you will need no assistance?" Caius asked snootily.

"No I won't" I snapped.

I wrapped my arms around Bella's waist and pulled her close to me "Be careful Carlisle, please" she begged as I lowered my lips to hers.

Pulling back I whispered "Of course" suddenly I smelled a familiar scent and growled "Watch her Jasper" I said as Edward was escorted into the courtyard a look of confusion on his face until he settled his gaze on us.

"What is going on here Aro?" he demanded.

Aro looked at him coldly, his voice like ice "Mr Cullen a few months ago you came to about Carlisle, you wanted him dead but after talking to him, we are now aware that you're the liability, I agreed to let Carlisle take care of you"

Edward turned to me with a sneer on his face "So you think you can take me Carlisle" before launching himself at me.

I braced myself for the impact, our clash like a thunderstorm, I threw a punch catching him on the face, he flew back several yards but was back on his feet in the blink of the eye and flying towards me. We wrestled around neither off us really getting the upper hand when he grabbed my wrist and pulled my arm behind my back, I could feel the pressure threatening to pop my shoulder out of its socket, I elbowed him in the stomach making him loosen his grip on my arm. We circled one another like a pair of wolves beginning to size one another up. I flew towards him, he caught my arms and we crashed into a wall, he kicked me in the chest causing me to fly back into the courtyard, following me he jumped on top of me pummelling my face with his fists.

Turning my head, I saw my family looking at me in fear, I could feel Edward getting the upper hand in this fight, I was going to lose and they knew it. Jasper bowed his head to me and I saw his lips move as though in prayer, Emmett was holding Rosalie in his arms, Alice stood stock still unblinking, the last person broke my heart, Bella was on her knees, tears streaming down her eyes.

I looked into the crimson eyes of my son, disgusted with what my venom had produced, he smirked down at me "I knew beating you would be so sweet Carlisle, next to killing Charlie this is the best" he wrapped his hands around my neck squeezing on it.

I felt myself losing the battle when I heard my angels voice "Edward let him go, if you do I promise we can be together"

Edward spun his head to look at Bella who was coming towards us, a grin forming on his face "Really?" he loosened his grip on my throat, I took the advantage and kicked him in the stomach, he flew backwards, a snarl forming "You bitch, you don't want me, it was a ploy"

Bella walked towards him slowly and laid her hand on his face "This isn't a ploy, I do love you Edward, remember I was going to run away with you" he closed his eyes and leaned into her touch.

Oh Isabella, be careful I thought to myself, I knew what she was doing, giving me a chance to attack and win. I stepped forward slightly before abruptly stopping, Edward's eyes opened and he touched her face before it contorted into rage, he grabbed her hand that had her wedding ring on it. "Your lying to me Bella, what's this?" he pulled the ring off her finger and pushed it in her face.

"Isabella move away now" I yelled ready to pounce as he threw her ring in my direction, Bella began to move away but it was to late, Edward was in a rage and he backhanded her, she flew into the concrete wall, all I could do was watch in horror as her body bounced onto the ground, my family rushed to her side as I bent over and picked her ring up.

"Oh my god" Alice screamed, I looked at my wife's broken body and my heart split in two, I could only hope to finish this quickly and be able to save her somehow, if I couldn't I would willingly die, I couldn't spend my life with out her now.

Edward turned to me a smirk on his face "Ready to finish this Father" the sarcasm dripping from his voice.

I looked at Bella once more promising her I would save her as a red haze descended over my eyes. I let out a ferocious growl and leapt for him.

**A/N ok Sorry for the really evil cliffie but its coming to the end of my story, I couldn't resist!! Poor Bella, will she be ok? I'm going to work on the last chapter and epilogue this weekend! So please R&R P.S Edward is gonna get ass kicked now J**


	29. Chapter 29

-1**A/N well this is the last chapter, doing the epilogue tomorrow, I feel sad this is coming to an end, this was my first ever fanfic, its became my baby almost and know its time to finish ****L**** I am going to start a Bella/Jasper fic next along with either a Bella/Sam or Bella/Paul one. don't know which pack one to do first. Any suggestions? Anyway hope you enjoy and please R&R**

Chapter 29

**Carlisle**

As I gave into my primal instinct I saw Edwards face contort in fear, he seemed to realize finally that we were going to fight to the death and I was going to make sure I won. I could hear Jasper trying to calm Alice behind me, I wanted nothing more than to run to my family and see how my wife was, I could hear the flutter of her heartbeat, thank god she was still alive though it sounded weak but this had to be finished first.

"You shouldn't have done that Edward" I snarled.

My son's fear dissipated and he smirked "But it hurt you father and god it felt good. So many years I stood in your shadow, you my maker being so superior, why did you deny me the real life of being a vampire. Finally when I met someone who I loved you had to take her away" he began to yell at me "You bastard, you took the one good thing in my life away, why you Carlisle?? WHY"

"Edward it wasn't our fault, the moment we saw one another we knew it was meant to be, what you have done is inexcusable, you slaughtered innocents including her father" I spat as he ran towards me. I braced myself and caught him in my arms.

I felt him struggle against my grip as I spun him round, his back to me, I caught his chin in my hand and forced him to look at his family, Jasper looked up at us, fear in his eyes "Carlisle hurry, I think we are going to lose her" I saw the Volturi including Alessandro moving towards them.

"That was your family Edward, we all loved you" I hissed in his ear "Now they all want you dead, you son of a bitch" I let go of his chin and moved my hand to put pressure on his neck, I could it start to crack, "How does it feel knowing your about to die and she never loved you and never will" I saw his eyes widen as I pulled his head from his neck. I pulled his body apart and lit a small fire throwing parts of his body onto it, a look of satisfaction running across my face, I stopped suddenly wanting to leave pieces for my family to burn, this was closure for us all and I wanted to see Bella.

I sprinted to Bella when I realized there was no heartbeat, as I reached her Alessandro was giving her mouth to mouth as Jasper done compressions, I sank to my knees gripping her hand muttering "Oh god, please, please" over and over when I heard a small _thunk thunk_. Her heart began to be beat slightly.

"Carlisle, its time, if you don't bite her now she will die" Alice said quietly, I nodded my head knowing she was right.

I raised her wrist to my mouth muttering "Forgive me my love" as I pierced her skin, I felt the rush of blood in my mouth but I wouldn't taste it, instead I pressed my venom forward until it pulsed through her body. I made several bite marks on her body and sealed them with venom. The volturi allowed us to move her to one of their suites, now all we could was wait.

As we waited for the beginning of the transformation to begin, my family and I burned the rest of Edward, saving one piece for Bella, we had to give her some level of revenge against him. My family patted my shoulder and went to sit with Bella as I watched the fire burning. "Carlisle, are you ok?" I felt a hand on my back.

I spun around to see Aro standing behind me "I am fine old friend, I just never thought I would things coming to this"

He stood next to me as we watched the flames when he spoke quietly "Neither did I Carlisle but you did what you had to, to protect your family"

We spoke for another few minutes when Alice ran towards me yelling "Carlisle, we don't know what the hell is going on but Bella is coming to the end of the transformation" my eyes widened…what the hell?? It should take days not hours to be complete, I ran to where my wife was followed by Aro.

Looking at her on the bed she looked peaceful…again what the hell? She should be writhing about in pain, her hair was longer with more waves through it, her skin paler than normal, her lips a bit plumper, she had curves that were not there before, She was stunning, I leaned forward and took her hand "Isabella love" I whispered.

She opened her eyes, a bright crimson which took my breath away, she studied my face for a few minutes before shaking her head as if to relieve some fog when she grinned and put her hand to my cheek "Carlisle" her voice sound like bells ringing, it was so beautiful, she leaned forward and pressed her lips to mine.

She remembered who I was, I pulled away and held out her ring to her "You lost this earlier" she grinned and let me slip it onto her finger when our family converged on us in a massive hug…my whole being overwhelmed, my family was now complete…

**Bella**

What the hell had I been thinking going to Edward, I believed that I could convince him not to hurt Carlisle, seeing him on the ground, Edward winning I knew I had to do something.

He seemed to buy my act when suddenly he hit me and I was flying through the air, I felt my body connect with something hard and there was only darkness. At one point I heard Carlisle asking for my forgiveness before a sharp hit attacked my skin.

I could feel his venom swirling around my body, the pain unbearable, I wanted to scream out in pain when I saw Charlie, he looked ethereal and happy as he spoke to me. "Bell's come on sweetheart, you can do this"

"Dad?" I choked out, in disbelief.

He nodded "Yea Bells its me, I wasn't going to leave you in your time of need" I cringed in pain my body still wanting to scream out in the agony when he took my hand, I felt the pain slip away "Be strong, it won't be long until you can open your eyes. Oh baby I've missed you"

A tear slipped down my cheek "I missed you to, I'm sorry dad"

He kissed my cheek "Don't be, I'm happy now, I have to go now baby, its time for you to wake up, I love you so much and your going to be amazing, be happy ok baby?" he kissed me once more as he began to disappear in front of me.

"Dad noooo" I screamed wanting him to come back to me when I felt a pressure on my hand.

"Isabella, love" I heard a masculine voice say, my heart melted, it was warm and velvety, who could it be. My eyes snapped open and I saw a beautiful blonde sitting watching me, I was awestruck by him.

He was familiar to me. Why? I scanned the room quickly. Everything so shiny and new, I could see every little mite in the air when I remembered the Cullen's, My Carlisle, our wedding and then Edward. I put my hand on his cheek "Carlisle" he sat watching me as I pushed my lips to his, they no longer felt hard, he was soft and not so cold. He pulled away and showed me my ring, I had lost it earlier, he slipped it on my finger when the rest of my family jumped on us.

I felt a warm glow in my body, I could start eternity with my husband and family by my side.

**A/N Hope you all enjoyed Edward being ripped to shreds, just the epilogue to do and that's it! You will find out what happened to the last piece of Edward!! **


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N well this is it, the last part of my story. I know the last chapter may have seemed a little rushed, I was doing it at uni yesterday so I was on a deadline to finish it. I am really sad to be finishing this, it has been my baby for the past few months, I want to thank each and every reviewer, it encouraged me to keep going, I started this story as a bit of drabble that I didn't know was worth carrying on with but you all said do more, so thank you!! Freakiki, your reviews kept me going and I decided to go with the Paul story first. In the next few weeks I will be starting a Bella/Jasper and a Bella/Paul story so please keep your eyes peeled however my heart will always belong to Bella and Carlisle…I will be doing more of this pairing… now here is my epilogue, enjoy and please R&R**

**Epilogue**

**Bella**

50 Years later

It has been fifty years since that fateful day when Carlisle turned me, my whole family shocked at the fast transformation. In private I told Carlisle about Charlie being there and taking my pain away, we came to the conclusion that it was because of my father, I had transformed so fast, he had taken the agony away when others give into the pain it prolonged the venom's effects.

I took to being a vampire pretty well, I didn't suffer to much from bloodlust however we stayed with the volturi for a year to make sure I wasn't tempted, we also found that I seemed to have acquired a talent for manipulating feelings just like Jasper. I missed Forks so much, unlike most vampires I managed to retain all my human memories and it was the one place I could honestly call home, we agreed that we would take some time out and go see the world before going back to Forks.

The day my eyes turned a deep honey colour, I inwardly rejoiced, I didn't like the crimson colour and now I could go out in the world and see it through my new clearer vision. I never really got used to the redness of my eyes, it reminded me of Edward towards the end, it always sent a shiver through my body. As for the last piece of Edward, I kept it in a box until we came back to Forks, I was going to burn him where he killed my father, my last bit of closure and fuck you to Edward.

The dynamic in our family changed, we became completely unified and depended one another for everything, one night Carlisle told me this is what he had always wanted, with Edward there it had always felt a little strained but now everyone was free to be themselves. I spent a lot of time with Jasper who helped me gain control of my new found strength and talent, I think sharing the same power brought us even closer, he no longer felt a freak, he became my rock, the one to talk to when I felt weak.

My life with Carlisle became even more happier if that was possible, even though I told Jasper a lot, my husband was the one who knew everything, we fell more in love everyday, this man was truly my soul mate and holy shit sex as a vampire was amazing, I didn't realize how much he had been holding back until he let go with me.

When my eyes took on their new look, we decided to say goodbye to Volterra and head out on our own. We went to London to allow Carlisle to see his hometown, it was wonderful to see his reaction, he went to see where he was raised, it had been built over but he could still see everything in his mind. He stood in the one place silent for twenty minutes before gathering me into an embrace and burying his face in my hair murmuring his thanks. It was later that night he explained to me that he had been overwhelmed by the emotions he had been hit with. He had planned to come back for a long time but the memories of what had happened hit him more than he expected. We went back the next day and he showed me where he had been bitten and the building he had hid in, he reminisced as I listened, when we reached our hotel I broke down in tearless sobs at what this wonderful loving man had endured, he had told me his story before but seeing the area for myself made it even more real. We went from London to Paris, Jasper was on red alert the moment we touched the ground, Alice was already rounding off shops she wanted to go to, I could see his eyes widen in fright as she hit about the hundred mark. That night he came back laden down with bags and commenting this was only a third of what Alice bought. We all went to the Eiffel tower where Carlisle had to talk Emmett out of jumping over the side just for fun, he wanted to see if it would hurt him in anyway, I rolled my eyes at my brother, I loved him but he was so stupid at times.

We travelled for a while before going to the Denali coven in Alaska where I announced I was going back to school to finish off my education, unfortunately I had only been a few months away from graduation when everything happened. Alice agreed to come with me for company. As we expected everyone avoided us but were intrigued by our beauty, Carlisle loved it joking it was wonderful that he was married to a high school student, which earned a whack on the arm.

After I graduated we moved to Boston where I studied history at university, after I finished there, we moved around America a little more, taking in different areas when we decided it was time to move back to Forks.

We got here yesterday and now its time for me to burn Edward, I hear Carlisle behind me, I spun around to see him watching me with a concerned look on his face "Are you ok Isabella?"

"I'm fine Carlisle" I took the box from my cupboard and take my husbands hand "Let's go" we had arranged to meet the family at La Push. Carlisle drove us there, I tried to talk but found I was mute, this was the first time I had been here since Charlie.

Once we parked I got out and clung to Carlisle as though he were a life preserver, I saw my family gathered at a spot near some trees, as we got closer I saw the glint of something shiny on a tree, it was a plaque. Rosalie and Emmett moved for me to read it,

_Chief Charlie Swan_

_Gone but never forgotten, his life ended here but his memory will be carried on._

_Cherished colleague, friend and beloved father._

My fingers traced the plaque, people would always remember him, a smile slowly came over my face as I felt my eyes well up with the tears that would never fall. I set the box on the ground and set up a tiny fire, I kneeled in front of it and slowly opened the box to find the last piece of Edward, I felt an hand on my shoulder, looking up I saw Carlisle smiling at me encouragingly, I nuzzled into his arm before picking up Edward's flesh, I looked at it in disgust "You broke my heart here over fifty years ago when you killed my father, its only fitting I finally kill you here" I spat before throwing it on the fire.

I felt a release as my body was wracked with tearless sobs "Its over, its finally over" Carlisle kneeled down and pulled me into his arms, rocking me soothingly rubbing my back as the rest of my family wrapped their arms around me.

We sat there for a few minutes when there was a familiar woodsy scent in the air and a soft voice saying "Thank you bels, remember I love you baby"

I looked at the rest of my family "Did you hear that?"

Carlisle nodded "It sounded like Charlie, I think this was his way of saying thank you"

I got to my feet finally ready to move on "Lets go home" I said leading the way back to the car, I felt Charlie was at peace now and so was I.

Later that night I found myself looking out the lake at the back of our house, reflecting on the last few years, the tragedy and the fun. We all lost so much, I lost my father, Carlisle his son and the rest of the Cullen's their brother, but through it all we kept smiling and drew strength from one another. I felt a pair of arms encircle my waist, I instantly recognized the scent of a rain storm and cinnamon smell and leaned back into my husbands arms, he pressed his lips to my neck murmuring "I love you Mrs Cullen"

"I love you to Mr Cullen" I whispered leaning further into him, both of us standing holding one another, watching the landscape until the sun came up……The start of a new day and eternity in happiness with the one for me, my love.

_The End_


	31. Please Read

Hey everyone, thank you for all that reviewed and followed this story, I was gutted when it was finally finished, however I was recently re-doing the first couple of chapters to try and make them more readable when it occurred to me that I merely focused on Carlisle and Bella's struggle with Edward but I never looked at Edward's POV so I was thinking of doing a out take or two on his thoughts, that way we could see what was going on but I wasn't sure what people would think of this idea? I was also going to do an outtake on our fav vamps in their married lives, see how their getting on.

So please let me know whether you would be interested in this or not!


End file.
